histoire d'un amour interdit
by portgas-d-arya
Summary: Et si Shanks Avait une fille, et si cette fille rencontrait un futur commandant de Barbe Blanche, et si l'amitié n'était pas le seul sentiment Qui Allait S'installer entre eux.
1. Chapitre 1

Partie 1 : présentation

« Arya, debout . Debout ma chéri, Aryaaa………. DEBOUT »

« C'EST BON, je me lève, pas la peine de hurler, baka ossan* »

« QOUI, c'est comme ça que tu me parle, à moi, ton propre père »

« Lâche-moi, ce que t'es bruyant dès matin toi »

« EH, reviens ici jeune fille, reviens, ARYA …… »

Trop tard, je m'était enfuie, sous les rires de mes nakamas **, et m'était réfugiée en haut du grand mat prés de la vigie, d'ici j'entendais toujours mon père s'époumonait contre moi, franchement, quel crétin, il va me rendre sourde à force mais bon, c'est mon papa chéri et je l'aime énormément et, comme mes compagnons, je serait prêtre à donner ma vie pour lui parce que je m'appelle Arya, j'ai 17 ans, je suis pirate et mon père est l'un des 4 empereurs du Nouveau Monde : Shanks le Roux.

Je ne suis pas venue au monde dans les meilleurs conditions possibles, je dois l'avouer, je ne connais pas ma mère, elle est partie juste après ma naissance et mon père me parle rarement d'elle, il me cache toujours des choses à son sujet et ça m'énerve, mais il m'a dit clairement que je n'était pas le fruit d'une aventure, comme ça, à la va-vite, sur un île, et qu'il aimait réellement ma mère. C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont eu très jeune tous les deux, puisque mon père avait 18 ans et ma mère 17, en plus papa était un pirate et pas n'importe lequel, puisque c'était un mousse sur l'Oro Jackson, le bateau de Gold Roger c'est pour dire. Il n'était même pas au courant que ma mère était enceinte, c'est la nourrice qui m'a garder étant bébé qui lui a dit qu'il avait une petite fille de 5 mois, j'aurais tout donner au monde pour voir sa tête à ce moment là je suis sûre que ça valait le coup. Enfin bref, mon père s'est retrouvé avec une gamine de quelques mois sur le dos lui qui commençait sa « carrière » solo de pirate et pour trouver un équipage c'est pas top, mais vous imaginait vous, un homme arrivait avec un bébé, le bavoir autour du cou, le biberon et la couche sous les bras vous dire : «Salut, je suis pirate tu veux devenir mon nakama » comique non ? alors il m'a confier à une amie qui habitait l'île des amazones : Amazone Lily, là-bas j'y est appris dès mes 3 ans le combat au corps à corps, le tir à l'arc et presque tous ce qui fallait savoir sur le monde, ces dangers et ces risques. A cette époque mon père devenait de plus en plus célèbre et venait me voir que très rarement, pourtant à l'age de 8 ans alors qu'il était venu me rendre visite je suis aller le voir et le plus sérieusement du monde je lui est dit : »je veux devenir pirate, prenez-moi avec vous, capitaine » j'en avait marre de rester sur cette île et je voulais découvrir le monde et devenir, comme mon père, une pirate. Il a était tellement surpris de ma demande et de la motivation que j'avais qu'il a acceptait et m'a prise avec lui et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu un membre de l'équipage de Shanks le roux.

Voilà c'est ça ma vie, enfin, mon enfance puisqu'il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis : des combats, des victoires, des défaites, des rencontre, celles qui m'ont le plus marqués sont sans doute celle de Luffy et Mihawk . Pour la première j'avais 10 ans et mon père avait débarqué sur l'île de Fushia , j'aie tout de suite était prise d'affection pour ce gamin de 7-8 ans qui rêvait de devenir le roi des pirates et c'est pour le sauver que mon père a perdu son bras gauche, j'en est un peu voulu à Luffy mais on n'est resté ami et on s'est séparé douloureusement mais je suis sûre qu'on se retrouvera un jour car mon père lui a confié son précieux chapeau de paille en lui demandant de le lui rendre. Pour la seconde, j'avais quelques années en plus et la rencontre se fit plus hum…brutal, Mihawk était un shichibukai et son combat avec papa fut très violent, on n'a même dut quitter l'île où ils se battaient par sécurité et j'était morte d'inquiétude, heureusement papa a gagné et ensemble ils se sont lié d'une sorte d'amitié, j'ai même pris l'habitude de l'appelait affectueusement « tonton Mihawk » et si mon père mourrait avant mes 18 ans c'est lui qui serait mon tuteur légale, gééénial non ? un autre taré dans la famille comme si mon père suffisait pas, c'est vrai, à lui tout seul il peut faire exploser son propre navire et il a toujours des idées loufoques. Mais bon, il faut dire que je vaut pas mieux que lui, on dit souvent qu'on se ressemble énormément, c'est qu'on est dingue tout les deux et nos pauvres compagnons s'arrachent les cheveux, surtout Ben car quand on n'a une « idée » derrière la tête ça finit toujours en catastrophe, les pauvres, ça doit pas être facile tout les jours. Mon père et moi on n'a la même vision de la piraterie, on adore l'aventure, les trésor, l'océan et on n'est tout les deux dépendants du saké, bien qu'il tient l'alcool beaucoup mieux que moi, moi, je m'écroule au 5ème tonneaux. On n'a tous les deux les mêmes techniques de combats et on s'entraîne souvent avec tonton Mihawk je suis même devenue assez douée au maniements des armes : épée, pistolet, arc rien ne me résiste. Bien que je soit recherché depuis mes 8 ans, la marine me connaît généralement parce que je suis la fille de Shanks et que s'y ils me touchent ils sont sûr de le voir rappliquer illico-presto. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui à 17 ans j'ai une prime de 100.000.000 de berrys et j'en suis très fière.

Tient !!! ça à l'air de se calmer en bas je vais redescendre, discrètement je pique un truc à bouffer en cuisine et rentre dans ma chambre, privilège d'être la seule femme à bord j'ai une chambre et une salle de bain perso, c'est pas très grand mais confortable et j'ai la meilleure vue sur la mer. Après avoir englouti les tartines volées je m'habille un peu plus correctement que la nuisette et la robe de chambre, bien que je sais que la plupart ne me considère pas comme une femme (aller savoir pourquoi) mes compagnons reste des mâles et je doit avouer que je suis plutôt pas mal foutu. En face de mon miroir je regarde ma fine silhouette, mon fessier et mes jambes sans un gramme de graisse (entraînement oblige), ma poitrine qui en fait rêver plus d'uns, mon joli visage avec mon petit nez, mes fines lèvres rouges, mes longs cils et mes grands yeux verts émeraudes et surtout mes longs cheveux, aussi rouges que ceux de mon père, c'est ma plus grande fierté je les trouve magnifique, un peu ondulants, couvrant la moitié de mon dos, seul inconvénient impossible de me balader dans une île tranquillement sans un bonnet ou un chapeau sinon c'est la panique générale. Je me tourne et me retourne devant le miroir c'est vrai que je suis belle, on me l'a assez répéter, même très belle ma chevelure et mon regard paraît-il envoûtant on fait chavirait bien des cœurs, et c'est vrai aussi que j'en profite, moi et les hommes c'est quelque chose, sauf pour mon père qui croit encore que je suis vierge et vaccinée alors que ça fait belle lurette que je le suis plus enfin, si il l'apprends c'est un envoi direct et sans retour à Amazone Lily et ça plutôt crevé, mais j'avoue il faudrait que je me calme avec les mecs je sais même plus combien j'en ai eu, en plus après avoir couché ensemble je les jette, je doit avoir une trop sale réputation, quoi que les mecs avec qui je suis sont tous des pirates alors ils doivent pas être des enfants chœur non plus. C'est pas ma faute j'arrive pas à m'attacher à eux ils m'intéressent quelques instants puis, plus rien, c'est pour ça que je les garde juste quelques jours et puis je suis une pirate je me voit mal avoir une relation stable, sauf peut-être avec mes nakamas (beurk sortaient les images de ma tête). Oh non !! mon père nous appelle tous sur le pont, qu'est qu'il va nous inventer encore ? j'arrange mes cheveux, ferme ma porte et me dirige vers le pont.

_Je vous est dit un peu plus tôt les rencontres qui avait bouleversé ma vie, jamais je n'avais imaginé que la rencontre que je m'apprêtait à faire, aller changer le cours de mon existence de cette façon et à jamais_.

To be continued

*baka ossan : en japonais imbécile de père ou papa crétin, au choix

**nakamas: camarades ou compagnons


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 : provisions

« Mes chers nakamas, je ne suis pas content mais alors pas content du tout du tout du tout du tout du t.. »

« C'est bon tu vas pas nous faire un speech non plus ? »

« Silence jeune fille quand le capitaine parle »

« Je vous en prie, majesté, continuez »

« Bref, comme je le disait je ne suis pas content et pourquoi ? parce que je viens de descendre à la réserve et qu'on n'a plus de vivres messieurs, oui plus de vivres et plus de SAKE «

« QOUI ,IL Y A PLUS DE SAKE », gros panique dans l'équipage accompagné de cris et même de pleurs

« Oh mon dieu on n'a plus de saké »

« Ca est on n'est mort, salut, on va mourir »

« C'est ta faute papa t'as tout bu encore »

« Quoi, quoi, moi, moi…… c'est vrai »

« EN PLUS IL AVOUE»

« Mais pas de panique mes petits… »

« C'est qui les petits ? »

« ….j'ai consulté la carte et on approche d'une île portuaire, bon normalement elle est sous la tutelle de Barbe Blanche mais…on s'en fout donc on va débarquer faire nos petits courses et surtout ne pas provoquer d'incidents majeurs, N'EST-CE PAS ARYA »

« Eh, eh pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi, râle le bol put… »

« Pas de gros mots. Donc vous avez compris ? »

« Oui »

« ALORS AU TRAVAIL ET PLUS VITE QUE CA »

Houla j'ai pas intérêt à rester dans les parages sinon je vais encore me faire crier dessus et me taper les corvées, je file ni vu ni connu dans ma chambre. J'en revient pas qu'on n'est plus rien à manger franchement c'est des vrais gamins incapable d'économiser mais c'est vrai qu'on a un peu abuser sur les « petites » fêtes, et puis, c'est pas mal après 3 mois en mer de se dégourdire les jambes, en plus j'adore découvrir de nouvelles îles, bon même si elles sont sous la tutelle de Barbe Blanche et qu'on risque la grosse baston si on fait du grabuge.

Après quelques heures on aperçoit enfin les côtes de l'île et on débarque dans une petite crique à l'abris des regards. Une équipe est chargée d'aller en ville et de ramener les provisions nécessaire. Ben, Yasopp et moi en faisons partis, la ville est assez grande est très marchande, elle déborde de boutiques en tout genre et le poisson est d'excellente qualité. Après avoir fait nos achats, qui ont duré 3 jours car il fallait attendre les réapprovisionnements de l'île car on n'a presque acheter toute la nourriture et surtout toute la boisson qu'elle pouvait nous vendre, je m'approche de papa et lui dit d'un ton super mielleux dont j'ai le secret.

« Papa d'amour »

« Non »

« J'ai même pas commencé a parler»

« Oui, mais je sais déjà ce que tu veux et c'est non »

« Ah oui, et qu'est ce que je veux, monsieur le devin »

« Tu veux de l'argent pour dévaliser toutes les boutiques de fringues »

« Tu me connaît bien, alors ? »

« Alors c'est non »

« Mais pourquoi s'il te plait, s'il te plait »

« Non, on n'est resté suffisamment longtemps sur cette île, on part tout à l'heure »

« Mais je n'ai plus aucun vêtements à me mettre »

« T'as qu'a de balader à poil »

« Très bien si tu veux, moi ça me déranger pas »

« JE TE L'INTERDIS, EXCIBITIONNISTE »

« Attends j'ai une idée tu prends la troupe de sauvages là et vous reprenez la mer, moi je reste quelque jours de plus le temps de faire mes achats et je vous rejoints, qu'est ce que tu en dit ? c'est une bonne idée »

« J'en dis que…non »

« Mais papa »

« Aller capitaine laisse la faire ces courses tranquillement elle pourras facilement nous rejoindre et ça nous ferras des vacances »

« Ca veux dire quoi ça ? «

« Bon, bon…d'accord »

« Oh merci mon papa d'amour t'es le meilleur »

« C'est bon mais prends un den-den-muchi et reviens dans 2 semaines maxi ok ? »

« D'accord, t'es génial, je t'adore»

Après l'avoir embrassé une énième fois je cours dans ma chambre prendre les quelques petites choses dont j'ai besoin : l'argent, le den-den-muchi, mes affaires de toilettes, le log pose etc.… je fout tout dans un sac, aide les gars a embarquer et quand le bateau lève l'ancre et disparaît au loin je saute de joie, j'adore mes nakamas mais quelque fois j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule et ils l'on compris heureusement. Je décide de me rendre en ville et de commencer ce pourquoi je suis là c'est-à-dire les BOUTIQUES( hum, hum excusez moi petit moment d'égarement). J'adore faire mes courses toute seule car avec mes nakamas dès que je sort de la première boutiques il y en a toujours un qui me dit : »alors Arya-sama c'est bon on peut partir maintenant ? » vraiment ces mecs sont incorrigibles. Je goûte donc avec délice ces petits instants seule. L'île était peut-être réputée pour la qualité de sa gastronomie mais du point de vue des fringues c'est le désert d'Alabasta, en 2 jours j'avais fini et n'avait pas trouver LA robe ou LE vêtement de mes rêves, donc plusieurs choix s'offrait à moi : soit je retourne avec mon père, soit je profite de ces 2 semaines pour me balader un peu dans le Nouveau Monde, pas la peine de vous dire que j'ai choisi l'option B, me voici donc sur un bateau touristique en partance pour l'île de « calm down » île très connu pour son tourisme, ses hôtels ,ses restaurants et surtout sa grosse base de marine, la plus importante après marineford et marijoa, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de choisir cette île en fait, oh et puis merde avec mes cheveux enfoncé dans mon chapeau aucune chance qu'ils me reconnaisse, et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une petite ville à quelque kilomètre de la capitale là où il y avait la base, il suffira que je m'installe là-bas et personne ne sauras que je suis là, ingénieux non ? c'est donc résolu à profiter de ses vacances que je débarquait à « calm down ».

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 : invitation

A peine après avoir foulé le sol de « calm down » je prends la route qui mène au petit village isolé se situant au nord de l'île, après 30 minutes de marche je tombe sur une charmante ville avec des maisons alignés typiques et rustiques, le village ne comporte q'un petit hôtel et un restaurant il ne rappelle un peu Fushia. Je rentre dans l'hôtel et demande une chambre, l'hôtesse qui m'accueille est super gentille et n'a pas cramer qui j'était, tant mieux, elle me montre une chambre au premier étage extrêmement mignonne avec une petite salle de bain et une terrasse je la remercie et lui dit que s'est parfait. Dès qu'elle a fermer la porte je retire mon chapeau, pose mes quelques sacs et décide de prendre un bain bien chaud, je pense que j'irai demain me balader et après-demain à la capitale faire les BOUTIQUES (hum, hum excusez moi, encore un moment d'égarement). Après mon bain je descends au restaurant manger un bon petit plat traditionnel arrosé bien-sûr de saké, bah oui on n'est pas la fille de Shanks pour rien quand même. Et enfin je m'écroule sur mon lit et m'endors immédiatement.

Le lendemain je me réveille assez tôt et après avoir pris un solide petit-déjeuner je vais voir la réceptionniste :

« Excusez-moi mais vous ne savez pas ce que je pourrais faire dans le coin comme promenade ou visite par exemple ? »

« Oh mais bien-sûr mon enfant, il y a la capital pour les musée et l'architecture »

« Oui mais j'ai décider d'y aller demain en fait »

« Oh d'accord alors dans le coin voyons voir, hum…mais oui vous pouvait aller vous promener sur les plages à l'est ou dans la forêt à l'ouest c'est magnifique, personnellement je vous conseillerait plutôt la forêt car à cette période les plages sont bondés et la forêt est splendide vous verrez, on n'est tous seul et par endroit vous trouverez des petits lacs où on peut même se baigner, rassurez-vous vous ne serait jamais déranger »

« Parfait, alors je crois que je vais faire un tour en forêt »

« Très bien alors à plus tard mademoiselle »

Me voilà donc parti en route pour une belle promenade, la réceptionniste avait raison la forêt est magnifique et tellement tranquille j'adore ça et je m'enfonce de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un endroit paradisiaque : une mini cascade s'écoulait des rochers pour terminer sa route dans un magnifique petit lac entouré de verdure et d'arbres on n'aurait dit que j'était la première a venir ici. Je regardait l'eau avec envie, aller il n'y a personne, le lac n'est pas très profond et l'eau pas trop claire, l'occasion est trop bonne. Donc après m'avoir assuré qu'il n'y avait personne au alentour je quitte un à un mes vêtements et entre nue dans le lac. L'eau est tellement bonne, n'y trop chaude, n'y trop froide, parfaite je suis tellement bien que je me met à chanter une vieille chanson que papa m'a apprise sur un amour secret, une trahison, une colombe et de l'alcool (ça c'est les chansons à papa faut pas chercher à comprendre). Alors que j'enchaîne sur le deuxième couplet je senti une présence derrière moi qui m'épiait, je m'arrête nette et me retourne vivement. Il était là devant moi, adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres il me fit un signe de la main et me dit juste :

« Yo »

je m'enfonce naturellement un peu plus dans l'eau et quelque seconds passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prenne la parole, c'est lui qui rompit le silence le premier :

« T'es la fille de Shanks non ? »

« Et toi, t'es suicidaire ? »

« Ah, ah ,ah »

je l'observait plus attentivement il portait un short noir associés à ses chaussures, était torse nu et sa tête était couverte d'un chapeau orange, on devait avoir à peu prés le même âge.

« Ta gueule, arrête de rigoler et puis t'es qui en fait ? »

« Oh pardon je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Portgas D Ace »

« D ? et vous êtes quoi monsieur Portgas ? »

« Moi, un pirate »

« A bon, voyez vous ça, capitaine ? »

« Non »

« Bouffon alors ? »

« Très drôle, non je suis juste un nakama »

« Et c'est qui ton capitaine ? »

« Mon capitaine c'est…lui » pour accompagner ses paroles il s'était retourné et me montrait son dos et surtout son tatouage représentant un emblème que je connaissait trop bien.

« Barbe Blanche » je me mit a nager rapidement vers le bord pour attraper le seul couteau que j'avais, ayant laissé bêtement mon épée dans ma cabine, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et posa ses mains sur mes affaires.

« t, t, t, t, t, t, t, mauvaise idée, ma belle »

Pour lui répondre je le regarda fixement plantant mes yeux dans les siens et libéra le peu de Haki que j'avais pour le déstabiliser.

« Le Haki, si jeune, impressionnant »

« Rends-moi mes affaires, connard »

« Eh, non »

« HEIN tu veux mourir ou quoi ? »

« Demande le, gentiment »

« Pouvait-vous avoir l'amabilité de me rendre mes affaires s'il vous plait, monsieur connard »

« Ah, ah, ah quel caractère mais comme je suis gentil aujourd'hui je vais te rendre tes affaires, à une condition »

« Et, laquelle ? »

« Je te rends tes affaires si tu accepte de déjeuner avec moi »

« Va te faire f… c'est pas dans mes habitudes de déjeuner avec les nakamas de Barbe Blanche »

« Il y a un début à tout »

Il m'énervait avec son petit sourire et ses répliques à deux balles, mais je doit avouer que je n'avais aucun moyen de défense sur moi, il y avait bien le corps à corps mais s'aurait était déloyale, bah déstabilisant pour lui voyons. Bien qu'il était jeune je savait que Barbe Blanche ne recruté pas n'importe qui, je devait donc gagné du temps.

« Si j'accepte, tu me rends mes affaires ? »

« Je te le jure »

« Sur la tête de ton père ? »

« Je te le jure »

« Bon, pose mes affaires, recule, encore, voilà maintenant, tourne toi et je te jure que si tu te retourne même dieu pourras pas de protéger »

«Ah, ah, ah compris t'inquiète »

Dès qu'il fut retourner je sorti de l'eau et rapidement m'habilla

« C'est bon, je peux me retourner ? »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je bondis devant lui et le poussa violemment dans l'eau.

« Ah, ah, ah, on fait moins le malin Monsieur Ace hein ? AH, AH, AH, ah, ah, » (silence) eh pourquoi il remonte pas ? « alors t'es un pirate ou non, tu sait pas nager ou quoi ? oh, oh, OH, PUTAIN MAIS REMONTE…… MERDE »

J'avais plongé tête la première dans l'eau et le trouvant au fond du lac je le remontait à la surface et le traînait jusque sur la rive.

(essoufflée)« T'as…mangé…un fruit…du démon ? »

« Oui…le fruit…pyro pyro…no mi… je suis…un homme…feu »

« Génial, j'aurais du te laisser crevé noyé »

« Ouais, merci quand même »

« Putain mes affaires sont trempés et je déteste ça. Hein comment ça se fait que tu soit déjà sec toi ? »

« C'est grâce à mon fruit du démon, pratique non ? »

je me retournait vivement

« Ouais, favoritisme, je suis sûre que je fait attraper la gré… »

je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, les deux bras de Ace m'avait enlacé et je sentait son torse brûlant contre mon dos. Sa bouche se rapprocha de mon oreille et il me murmura dans un souffle :

« Alors, on se le fait ce déjeuner, princesse des pirates ? »

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4 : discussion

J'était totalement paralysée, je n'arrivait plus ni a parler ni a bouger, son torse et ses bras anormalement chauds séchaient mon dos et mes cheveux. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il me lâcha, me retourna pour me faire face et se rapprocha, à présent j'avais ma tête contre son torse et malgré moi je rougis violemment et me dégagea vivement de son étreinte.

« Bon, bah salut »

« Eh, et mon déjeuner tu as dit que tu acceptait »

« Oui, mais tu m'a rendue mes affaires et je t'ai sauvé la vie on n'est quitte à présent »

« Non, ça compte pas, puisque tu as plongé volontairement et en plus je t'ai séché »

« Je t'avais rien demander »

« Mais, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire quand même »

Il m'énervait avec son sourire au coin de la bouche, je me retourna en haussant les épaules et parti vivement, mais il m'attrapa le bras et me retient.

« lâche-moi, ou je te tue »

« Tu sais mieux que moi ce qui t'attends si tu me tue, non ? »

« Et toi tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu me viole ? »

« MAIS JE VAIS PAS TE VIOLER, ça va pas dans ta tête, calme-toi, je veux juste, déjeuner tranquillement avec toi comme des personnes civilisés, c'est trop te demander ? aller, en plus je suis sûr que t'as faim. »

« C'est pas vrai » et bien sûr, ce fut précisément le moment où mon ventre a décider de montrer assez bruyamment qu'il désirait être rempli.

« Ah, ah, ah, il n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord avec toi, lui »

C'est vrai que je commençait sérieusement à avoir faim après la baignade et il devait déjà être plus de 13h. J'hésitait encore quelques temps puis finit par accepter.

« Génial, aller viens je connaît un resto trooop bon »

Et il m'entraîna dans la forêt, on marchaient côte à côte silencieusement quelques instants.

« C'est vraiment sympas d'avoir accepter, merci »

« Ouais de rien »

« Oh et, en fait, t'as une trop belle voix et bien que je le savais déjà je ne pensais pas que tu était aussi belle. »

J e tournait la tête vivement pour lui cacher mes joues qui commençait a prendre une teinte similaire à celle de la tomate. Heureusement on n'arriva à la fin de la forêt et on tomba sur une assez large route qui nous conduisaient directement à la capitale, à cette vue je m'arrêta net.

« Tu veux qu'on mangent à la capitale ? »

« Bah, oui, où est le problème ? »

« Le problème c'est que au cas où tu ne serait pas au courant, la capitale abrite l'une des plus grosse base de marine de la planète, crétin »

« Et, alors ? »

« Alors, je te signale que je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je suis recherchée et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de finir ma vie dans les sous-sols d'Impel Down »

« Mais tu as ton chapeau, on te reconnaîtra pas »

« Peut-être mais toi, on va cramer direct »

« Non, t'inquiète pas je suis pas encore recherché, ils me connaissent pas »

« Oui, mais la marque dans ton dos, elle, ils la connaissent »

« Attends » il se mit a fouiller dans son sac à dos et en ressortit une chemise blanche un peu froissé qu'il enfila.

« Satisfaite, maintenant ? »

« Moi je m'en fous, après c'est ton problème si ils t'attrapent »

« Oh, tu ne viendrait pas à mon secours ? »

« Rêve toujours, mon gars »

« Tans pis, et puis je sais me défendre ils m'attrapons pas si facilement, crois-moi »

« T'a dit que tu avait mangé le pyro fruit c'est quoi au juste ? »

« Je suis devenu le feu, je le contrôle et comme c'est un logia, les armes me font rien. Et toi t'as un fruit du démon ? »

« Non, je fais de la vrai piraterie moi, j'utilise pas des artifices comme ça »

Il m'a souri et ensemble on n'est rentré dans la capitale.

On marcha encore quelque temps jusqu'a une rue touristique avec pleins de restaurants et de boutiques souvenirs. Ace me conduisit devant un bar-brasserie assez sympas, il demanda une table pour deux, on s'installa et commanda. Il avait un appétit assez impressionnant et les plats défilaient, moi je me contentait simplement d'un steak frite et pendant qu'il mangeait je me surpris moi même a l'observer. Il était grand, avait une musculature impressionnante pour son âge mais parfaitement bien dessinée et sur son avant-bras il avait un deuxième tatouage représentant son prénom avec une ENORME faute d'orthographe. « Franchement quel crétin, incapable d'écrire son propre prénom », puis je m'attardait sur sa figure : son visage fin, sans aucunes impuretés et ce n'est qu'a ce moment que je découvrit les taches de rousseurs qui ornaient ces joues, je doit avouer qu'il avait un certain charme, soudain il releva la tête et plongea ses deux grand yeux noirs dans les miens, je baissa vivement mon regard et me mit a rougir violemment. Pourquoi je perdait le contrôle à ce point ? d'habitude c'était l'inverse qui se produisait mais là j'était incapable de contrôler mon corps et mes émotions, « putain ressaisit-toi Arya, c'est qu'un mec » je décidait alors d'engager la conversation.

« Et t'as quel âge »

« J'ai 17 ans »

« Oh, comme moi »

« Sérieux, on n'a plein de points communs dit-donc »

« Ah ouais, vas y cite les, moi, perso j'en voit pas »

« Facile, on n'a le même âge et on n'est tous les deux des pirates et, et….voilà »

« Youpi, t'es super intelligent dit donc, mais bon ça m'étonne pas vu que tu…. »

Je n'avais même pas finit ma phrase que je le voit s'écrouler littéralement dans son assiette alors qu'il s'apprêtait a mettre la nourriture dans sa bouche. Légèrement en colère et veine battante sur le poings que je lui enfonce généreusement dans le crâne je me met a crier :

« T'ENDORS PAS QUAND JE PARLE, ABRUTIE »

Ace encore légèrement endormi et sonné par mon coup :

« Hein, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Franchement ce que t'es malpoli, on s'endors pas quand quelqu'un vous parle »

« C'est drôle t'as pas l'air plus surprise que ça »

« Parce que je suis un peu habituée, il y a longtemps j'ai rencontré un petit garçon qui avait aussi la fâcheuse tendance de s'endormir n'importe quand et n'importe t'où »

« Tu parle de Luffy ? »

« TU LE CONNAIT ? »

« C'est mon petit frère »

« QUOIIIIIIIIIII »

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5 : confrontation

J'était tellement choquée que je suis resté là les bras pendants, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« T'es, t'es, t'es le grand frère de Luffy ? »

« Oui »

« Oh putain, la famille de dingue, pire que la mienne »

« Tu connaît mon frère ? mais oui je me souvient il m'a parlé de ton père et toi, et Shanks a fait cela et Arya a fait ceci, j'en pouvait plus, une vraie groupie »

« Je pensait pas que Luffy pouvait avoir un frère, ça me rappelle des souvenirs, mais pourquoi on t'as pas vu quand on n'était à Fushia ? »

« Eh, en fait j'ai vécu avec Luffy juste après votre départ »

« Ah, d'accord et t'as des nouvelles ? comment il va ? il rêve toujours de devenir pirate ? il a encore le chapeau de mon père ? c'est aussi un nakama de Barbe Blanche ? »

« Oh, doucement d'abord, non ce n'est pas un nakama de Barbe Blanche »

« Ouf, au moins on n'a éviter le pire »

« EH »

« Oh , tais-toi et continue l'histoire »

« On n'a vécu tout les deux environ 7 ans, puis il y a 1 ans j'ai quitté Fushia pour devenir pirate, mais je suis sûr qu'il va pas tarder lui non plus a prendre la mer »

« Tu l'a laisser tout seul à Fushia, mais t'es malade »

« Pourquoi »

« Mais parce que Luffy est incapable de se débrouiller tout seul, grand frère indigne »

« Il est assez grand maintenant »

« Ace, on parle de Luffy là, t'es au courant ? »

« Mais je voulait devenir pirate, j'allais pas jouer les nounous toute ma vie »

« Bon d'accord, en plus jouer les nounous pour Luffy s'est un coup à se foutre une balle dans la tête »

« Tout à fait d'accord, ah, ah, ah »

« Et après toi, t'as fait quoi ? »

« J'ai pris la mer et je suis devenu pirate, j'ai même eu mon propre équipage, puis j'ai rencontré il y a 5 mois, Barbe Blanche »

« Et ça était l'amour fou, laisse moi deviner :il t'a pris dans son équipage de cinglé, tu t'es fait tatouer sa face sur ton dos et maintenant tu l'appelle père et vous vivez tous dans le bonheur et l'harmonie »

« C'est quoi ton problème avec Barbe Blanche ? »

« Je ne comprends pas vous l'appeler père et lui vous appelle ses fils »

« Bien que ce soit qu'un mot ça nous fait plaisir »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi cette obligation de se faire tatouer sa tronche »

« Parce qu'on n'est fier d'être ses fils »

« N'importe quoi, moi je montre pas à tout le monde que je fait partie de l'équipage de Shanks «

« Oui, mais toi tu as tes cheveux et c'est ta plus grande fierté n'est ce pas ? »

« Ca n'a absolument rien n'a voir dans tout ça »

« Bien sûr que si, tes cheveux sont ta fierté car ils montrent au monde que tu fais partie de l'équipage de Shanks »

« C'est absolument faux, et puis qu'est ce qu'un merdeux comme toi qui travaille pour le père noël sait de ma vie, hein ? »

Ouups, je crois que là s'y suis aller un peu trop fort, il va sûrement s'énervé.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais Ace demeura extrêmement calme, il continua à me regarder, puis la seule chose qu'il fit, fut de donner un léger coup sur le rebord de mon chapeau ce qui a eu comme effet de le renverser et de libérer ma chevelure. D'abord étonnait par son geste je le compris peu de temps après et avant de l'en empêché il s'était déjà mis debout et me regardant il se mit a hurler à travers le restaurant :

« OH MON DIEU MAIS C'EST LA FILLE DE SHANKS, VITE APPELER LA MARINE VITE, AU SECOURS LA PRINCESSE DES PIRATES EST ICI, VITE »

« FERME LA, IMBECILE »

Trop tard, toutes les personnes présente dans le resto se sont retournées et quand ils m'ont vu ça était la panique totale, tout le monde hurlait, criait, se bousculait et appelait la marine. Moi je m'était levée et m'apprêtait a frapper cet enfoiré qui venait de me faire perdre en 30 secondes mon anonymat et fichu en l'air mes vacances, mais avant que j'ai pu faire un seul mouvement une troupe de marine pénétra dans le restaurant

« Arya, princesse des pirates vous êtes en état d'arrestation, levez les mains bien haut »

Merde, impossible de les combattre sinon toute la base va rappliquer et sans mon épée ça va être chaud de mettre K.O plus de 1000 marines.

« M'obliger pas à répéter O.K les mains derrière la tête et plus vite que ça »

« D'accord, mon choux mais ne me crie pas dessus comme ça, je suis une petite fille fragile »

Technique au combien efficace celle de la déstabilisation par le charme, classique pour moi. Je profitait de la paralysie de mes adversaires pour filer par la porte de derrière. Arrivée dans la rue je constatait les dégâts : les rues étaient soit vides soit remplit de marine, il y avait même le gouverneur en chef qui donnait ces ordres :

« Mettez des barrages sur toutes les routes, fermez le port aucun bateau ne doit sortir compris ? contrôler toutes les jeunes filles étrangères ou non de l'île, je veux des contrôles d'identité à chaque carrefour et dès que vous voyez quelqu'un de suspect amenez le moi, pigé ? alors RETROUVEZ MOI CETTE PIRATE »

Bon sang c'est plus coriace que je m'y attendait, il faut absolument que je retourne à mon hôtel avant qu'ils prennent mes affaires.

Je me met donc a marcher rapidement à travers les rues me cachant le plus possible.

« Je vous jure que si j'attrape ce mec, fils de Barbe Blanche ou pas il va morfler et regretter d'être venu au monde »

En tournant au coin d'une rue je tombait sur une allée déserte et trop occupée à trouver des moyens pour me venger je m'y engageait. Je fut stopper net par un groupe de marine :

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes étrangère sur cette île ? »

« Eh, oui » (bon sang mais qu'elle conne)

« Et vous êtes seule ? »

« silence » (vite trouve quelque chose)

« Mademoiselle je vous est demandé si vous étiez seule ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? » (bravo Arya, bien joué)

« C 'est moi qui pose les questions ici et maintenant vous allez nous accompagner au QG »

Ok, pas le choix j'allais leur mettre la raclée de leurs vies quand je senti une main sur mon épaule droite.

« Excusez-moi Messieurs mais que fait-vous à ma petite amie ? »

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 6 : proposition

Prière intérieure : « Seigneur des pirates, je vous en prie faite que ce ne soit pas lui, pourquoi ? n'importe qui ne conviendrait mais pas lui s'il vous plaît, sinon je crains qu'il va y avoir un massacre »

Malheureusement le roi des pirates n'a pas entendu ma prière et j'avais bien reconnu la voix de Ace, comment oser t'il revenir me voir, me parler, me protéger et me toucher ?

« Oh, c'est votre petite amie ? »

« Oui, nous sommes arrivés hier et nous sommes perdus dans l'effet de foule tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas ma chérie ? »

(surtout garder son calme, inspirer et expirer) »Oui c'est tout a fait ça, désolé de vous avoir parler si méchamment mais j'était un peu à cran »

« Et oui, la pauvre elle peut pas se passer de moi, ah les femmes »

(surtout garder son calme, tranquille, tout va bien, sourit, la vie est belle)

« Bon et vous êtes à quel hôtel ? »

« L'auberge tenu par Betty à l'ouest de la ville »

« Ah oui, je vois donc, faite attention à l'avenir et mademoiselle éviter quelque temps de vous balader seule »

« Très bien monsieur l'agent, au revoir »

Ace et moi passons donc sans difficulté les barrages et quand les marines étaient derrière nous, j'entraînait Ace dans une ruelle adjacente, le pris par les pans de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur d'en face.

« T'as 2 seconde pour me trouver une raison pour pas que je te tuer et me parle pas de Barbe Blanche j'en n'ai rien à foutre »

Ace demeura silencieux et s'approchant rapidement de moi il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un rapide baiser, le contact ne dura que quelques micros secondes, c'était juste un effleurement mais mon ventre se mit à faire Space Mountain en mode accéléré, heureusement je me ressaisit rapidement et Ace ne vit pas venir la claque monstrueuse qu'il se pris en pleine face mais il se ressaisit aussi rapidement que moi et me poussa à terre, je me redressa et lui balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac, il l'arrêta à deux doigt de son ventre et je senti une chaleur se répandre de mon pied jusqu'à mon genoux qui devenait de plus en plus brûlante, je tentais de me dégager mais son emprise était trop forte alors je pris appuie sur ses mains et lui balança mon autre pied et là, je visait la tête, il n'a pas eu le temps de l'éviter et lâcha prise. Nous étions maintenant face à face, lui essuyant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

« tu es en avance de 10 ans pour me battre, gamin »

Il allait ré-attaquer quand des bruits de pas et des échos de voix se firent entendre, on stoppa nos mouvements direct.

« Merde la marine je les avait oublié ceux-là »

« Viens »

Ace m'avait attraper la main et m'entraînait maintenant à travers les dédalles de rues jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une auberge assez imposante.

« Lâche-moi, tu as failli m'arracher la main »

« Ecoute j'ai une idée »

« Oh mon dieu tu as du avoir mal, mon pauvre »

« Très drôle, les marines sont à tes trousses »

« Oui et grâce à qui ? »

« Donc il recherche une jeune femme seule »

« Et alors ? »

« Eh bien un couple qui vient en vacance n'attireras pas les soupçons »

« D'accord mais où tu veux que je trouver un mec capable de jouer le rôle de…mon…NON, NON ET NON »

« Aller quoi juste le temps que ça se calme, comme c'est moi qui t'es foutu dans ce merdier je t'offre l'hospitalité, j'ai loué un petit appartement dans cette auberge on n'y serras très bien et je promets que je ne te toucherait pas »

« COMME SI TU POUVAIT »

Cette proposition était bien sûr très mal venu de sa part mais il avait raison, la marine me recherchait et comme je ne trouverait pas de bateau pour quitter l'île il fallait mieux que je cherche un endroit pour dormir.

« Alors ? »

« Je sais pas, en fait »

« T'a peur de cohabiter avec un nakama de Barbe Blanche ? »

Bingo il venait de toucher mon point sensible : la fierté

« Bien sur que non je n'ai pas peur de toi et la preuve j'accepte, mais seulement pour 1 ou 2 jours »

Son sourire s'élargit considérablement.

« Très bien alors, après vous princesse »

Il ouvrit la porte de l'auberge et on entraient dans une grande salle chauffés par une imposante cheminée, quelques tables étaient disposées ça et là pour les résidants, une jeune serveuse portant chopes de bière et plats fumant zigzaguait entre les voyageurs qui discutaient de tout et de rien. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un large comptoir, derrière lequel se tenait une bonne femme un peu enveloppé qui ressemblait à ces héroïnes de romans chaleureuses et maternelles.

« Bonjour, Betty »

« Oh mon petit tu vas bien ? tu es au courant de ce qui se passe en ville ? il paraît que la fille de Shanks est ici, tu sais le pirate, tout le monde ne parle que de ça, c'est incroyable ils ont barrés toutes les routes. A mon avis elle a déjà filé. Oh mais qui est cette magnifique jeune fille, Ace ? »

« Betty je te présente ma…ma…mon amie »

« Voyez vous ça ton amie hein, dis moi Ace tu couche avec ton amie ? »

« MAIS POURQUOI TU DIS CA ? »

« Allons mes enfants c'est pas grave et puis c'est si romantique des amants en fugue. »

« Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes, n'importe quoi »

« Aller va j'ai été jeune avant vous, tiens prends la clef de ta chambre, je ferrais en sorte qu'on vous dérange pas. »

« Merci, Betty »

Ace pris la grosse clef qu'elle lui tendais puis se dirigea vers l'escalier à droite, je le suivait mais avant de montait les première marche la réceptionniste m'interpella :

« Mademoiselle, hum…bonne nuit »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton assez sensuelle avec le sourire aux lèvres. D'abord surprise par sa réflexion je baissa la tête et grimpa 4 à 4 les marches jusqu'à retrouver Ace au 3ème étage.

« Alors on s'est perdue ? »

Je ne répondit pas et le suivit jusqu'à une porte situé au bout du couloir, arrivé devant elle, Ace glissa la clef dans la serrure, la tourna 2 fois et ouvrit la porte.

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon ange »

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Partie 7 : cohabitation

Il me fit entrer dans la pièce et alors qu'il allait fermer la porte :

« Oh non mes affaires je les ai oublié à mon hôtel, je vais les chercher »

« Non, je vais y aller à ta place, c'est quel hôtel ? »

« Celui au nord de l'île dans un petit village mais tu-«

Encore trop tard il avait filé en claquant la porte, maintenant je me retrouvais seule dans sa chambre, enfin chambre c'est vite dit, il avait loué en fait tout un appartement.

« On s'en fait pas dit-donc »

A ma droite se trouvait une petite cuisine avec un frigo, un évier où trônait des restes de vaisselle sale et une gazinière. La pièce principale était un assez grand salon avec un large canapé, une table, deux chaises et une baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse avec vue sur le port, j'ouvrait la seule porte sur le mur gauche et contemplait la chambre assez spacieuse, un lit double (ç'aurait était trop beau) prenait l'ensemble de la chambre qui sinon ne comportait qu'une armoire. A gauche se trouvait une salle de bain simple avec baignoire et évier à glace. Après cette inspection générale je me dirigeait vers la chambre, le lit était défait on pouvait encore voir la marque qu'avait laisser sa tête sur l'oreiller, je m'assit sur le lit et passa mes doigts délicatement sur cette marque, je caressais l'oreiller, les draps, la couette aux endroits que son corps avait laissé visible comme…comme si il était encore là, allongé, endormi c'était comme si je caressais sa…sa…

(baffe mentale) »Mais à quoi tu penses ma vieille ? »

Je m'étais levé précipitamment pour me rendre sur la terrasse, de là-haut je pouvais voir les marines s'agiter dans les rues et les passants qui reprenaient petit à petit leurs activités. Je regardais le soleil se coucher comme aspirer par l'horizon quand soudain :

« Quiiiii c'eeesssttt ? »

Je montait mes mains jusqu'à mes yeux et retirait les siennes qui les couvraient.

« Ace, t'es un vrai gamin »

« Tiens et, c'était chaud je suis arrivé juste avant qu'ils perquisitionnent l'hôtel »

« Oh, merci »

Il m'avait rapporter toutes mes affaires sans même en oublier une seule, j'étais impressionnée.

« Oh fait, elle est sexy ta nuisette noire, tu crois que tu pourrait la mettre pour moi ? »

« T'A FOUILLER DANS MES AFFAIRES ? »

« Eh, légèrement »

J'arrachait les sacs qu'il tenait encore et les jeta sur le canapé puis retourna sur la terrasse en fermant la porte vitré.

« Oh tu boude, mon ange »

« Mais pas du tout et puis, arrête de m'appeler mon ange »

« D'accord…mon ange »

Je soupira longuement et lui tournant le dos je re-contemplais l'horizon.

« C'est beau, hein? »

« Oh, oui très »

« Mais pas aussi beau que toi »

« Pff je suis sûr que tu dit ça à toutes les filles que tu voit »

« Seulement quand c'est vrai, et là, c'est le cas »

Je lui sourit à ce compliment et on se mit a parler, on n'avaient installer les deux chaises sur la terrasse et entre elles une petite table où était posé des boissons et des trucs a grignoter, la nuit tombait mais on n'est resté là à parler, parler, encore et encore on voyaient pas le temps passé, on parlait un peu de tout de nos capitaines, de nos compagnons, des marines, des pirates, du One Piece, de Roger. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendait on n'avait à peu près la même vision des choses, il était intéressant et drôle, trouvant toujours le petit mot pour me faire rire.

« Ah, ah, ah, ah, t'es bête »

« Mais non je te jure que c'est vrai, je mens pas »

« Ah, ah, ah, ouf j'en peux plus j'ai trop ri, il est quel heure ? »

« Hum, 2h30 du mat' »

« DEJA, oh là là, faut que j'aille me coucher, moi »

On rangea les chaises et la table puis je poussa mes affaires restées sur le canapé et pris une couette et un oreiller dans l'armoire que j'installait sur le divan.

« Eh, qu'est que tu fait, Arya ? »

«Bah, je vais dormir sur le canapé »

« PAS QUESTION TU DORS DANS MON LIT »

Je reculait légèrement effrayée .

« Enfin, je veux dire que je dormirais sur le canapé et toi tu prendras le lit »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est ta chambre, je dormirais sur le canapé »

« Non, tu es mon invité alors tu prends le lit »

« Non, je ne vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité au point de te faire dormir sur le canapé, tu prends le lit »

« Non c'est mon appart' c'est moi qui décide »

Alors que j'allais répliquer Ace me pris dans ses bras, courut vers la chambre et me jeta littéralement sur le lit alors que j'allais me relever il plaqua une main sur mon buste et l'autre serrait mon poignet droit.

« Bonne nuit mon ange »

Et il déposa un baiser sur mon front, je le repoussa.

« Ecoute, on va faire un truc »

« Tout ce que tu veux »

« On va faire moit-moit, une nuit sur le canapé et la suivante dans le lit OK. Et ainsi de suite, que ce que t'en dit ? »

« OK, c'est pas une mauvaise idée »

« Parfait alors….je vais dormir sur le canapé »

Il voulu me rattraper mais je fut plus rapide que lui et après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre je m'effondrait sur le canapé et m'endormit aussitôt.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Partie 8 : tentation

J'ai extrêmement bien dormi cette nuit là, j'avais la sensation de flotter, de voler, je n'avait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, je crois que j'aurais pu rester comme ça toute ma vie. Mais malheureusement comme c'est dans la nature humaine je commençais a sortir lentement de mon sommeil, mes muscles étaient engourdis et je m'étirait, me collant un peu plus à mon oreiller et savourant la douce chaleur qui me procurait. Puis s'ouvrit enfin les yeux, un léger voile m'empêchait de distinguer parfaitement l'endroit où je me trouvait.

« Bonjour »

Je relevait la tête pour croiser le regard de Ace

« B'jour »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Hum »

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? »

J'ouvris les yeux précipitamment pour constater que j'étais dans le lit de Ace, la tête posé sur son torse et mes bras enroulant sa taille, ce que j'avais pris pour un oreiller était finalement son corps et j'avais dû me cajoler et me coller à lui toute la nuit. Sous le coup de l'émotion je le lâcha et recula brutalement, si brutalement que je perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première, j'entendais Ace qui riait.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai passé la nuit comme ça, tu m'avait dit que tu me toucherait pas, salaud »

« Hein, c'est ta faute je te signale »

« QUOI »

« J'explique, comme je suis assez têtu j'ai attendu quelque temps puis je suis venu te chercher pour que tu dorme SEULE dans le lit mais à peine je t'avais prise dans mes bras que tu t'es accroché à moi comme une furie et alors là impossible de te faire lâcher prise »

«Tu aurait pu me réveiller mais t'en a profiter, salaud »

« ARRETE DE M'INSULTER »

« Je vais le dire à mon père et il va te casser la gueule »

« Mais oui, en attendant moi je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu veux quoi ? »

« Du Ace en bouillit »

« Oh, mais je suis tout à toi mon-«

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase puisque je venais de lui balancer un oreiller en pleine face, il le ramassa et me le renvoya, alors commença une incroyable bataille de polochons, les oreilles pleuvaient sur nos têtes, les plumes volaient à travers la pièce et Ace et moi hurlaient de rire, à un moment où je m'était retourné pour chercher un oreiller il m'attrapa par derrière et se mit à me chatouiller, bien sûr j'explosait de rire et cherchait à me libérer mais à force de me débattre j'ai glisser sur le tapis, entraînant Ace dans ma chute. J'allais me cogner violemment la tête contre le sol s'il n'avait pas arrêter notre chute, sa main droite était plaquée au sol et la gauche retenait ma tête moi, par réflexe, j'avais mis mes bras autour de son cou, on étaient un peu trop proche à mon goût et là même Ace se mit a rougir puis nous nous redressâmes les joues encore pourpre .

« Bon, bah je vais préparer le p'tit déj' »

« Eh…oui , bonne idée »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et je rangea la chambre, après tout je dormais là ce soir, le nettoyage finit j'allais dans la salle de bain me recoiffer et enlever les plumes encore présente dans mes cheveux.

« C'est prêêêêt »

« Cool je meurs de faim »

je m'assit et commença à manger la soupe miso et les œufs brouillés

« C'est super bon en fait »

« C'est quoi ce ton de surprise »

« T'es cuistot sur ton bateau ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi t'avoue pas que t'es le bouffon de l'équipage ? »

« Ah, ah, ah »

Les jours passèrent, les marines avaient abandonner peu à peu les recherches ne trouvant pas la personne recherchée, moi de mon côté je continuais à cohabiter avec Ace, il me préparait le petit-déjeuner tous les jours puis on n'allaient se promener ou faire les boutiques, on s'asseyaient des fois à un café et on passaient l'après-midi à discuter, puis on n'allaient au resto chez Betty ou on faisaient la cuisine nous-même et on mangeaient sur la terrasse. On étaient devenu très proche comme des amis, même si je doit avouer que quand il disait qu'il allait prendre une douche j'étais tentée de regarder par le trou de la serrure. Un jour alors qu'on se baladais à travers les rues marchandes je vis une boutique qui m'intéressait.

« Oh, Ace j'aimerais aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette boutique »

« Pas de problème, je t'attends ici »

J'entrais dans cette petite échoppe puis regardant les articles je tombais sur un beau couteau dans son fourreau vert, la lame était aiguisée et le pommeau noir ébène avait une forme original.

« Un paquet cadeau s'il vous plait. » (je pensait l'offrir à Ace pour le remercier)

Toute contente de mon achat, je sortit du magasin et me mis a chercher Ace du regard, je le trouvait un peu plus loin en pleine conversation avec une jeune serveuse assez mignonne. Ils riaient, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, à cette simple vue mon estomac se crispa et mon cœur se serra, j'avais mal, très mal et je ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

(C'est quoi ce sentiment, pourquoi…pourquoi…pourquoi j'ai envie de buter cette fille ? )

Je m'avançais rapidement vers eux, dès qu'il me vit Ace salua la jeune femme et marcha dans ma direction.

« Ah, tu as finit ? »

« Oui »

« J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait aller déjeuner dans le vieux-«

« Non »

« J'ai même pas fini mon projet »

« J'ai pas envie j'te dit »

J'avais dis ça sur un ton sec et méchant, Ace ne dit plus rien et on continuaient d'avancer.

(Il faut pas que je sois si méchante, et puis qu'est ce qui me dit que c'est pas une vieille connaissance cette fille ? oui, c'est ça c'est sûrement une amie d'enfance il n'y a pas de doute)

« Dit Ace, la fille tout à l'heure tu la connaissait ? »

« Non »

« Alors toi tu parles comme ça à des filles que tu connaît pas »

« Bah, oui où est le problème ? »

« Non, c'est juste que je trouve bizarre de parler à une parfaite inconnue c'est tout »

« Mais il n'y a rien de bizarre là-dedans »

« Oh mais tu fait ce que tu veux, si tu souhaite sauter toutes les pétasses de l'île, vas-y et éclate-toi »

« N'importe quoi, qu'est ce que tu inventes »

« Arrête Ace tu vas pas me dire que tu veux pas coucher avec elle »

Au fur et a mesure qu'on parlaient on n'étaient arrivés à l'appartement et le ton montait. Je lança rageusement mon paquet sur le canapé.

« MAIS TU L'A PAS VU CETTE POUFIASSE A SE TORTILLER DEVANT TOI COMME UNE CATIN »

« ATTENDS, C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME, ARYA ET PUIS-….attends…attends…t'es pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là »

Je me retourna vivement et le gifla, pourquoi ? parce qu'il venait pile de nommer mon sentiment : la jalousie et ça, ça m'énervait. Mais alors que j'allais lui répliquait que j'étais au dessus de ce sentiment, il m'attrapa les poignets, me plaqua au sol et me fit taire de la meilleure des façon possible : en m'embrassant.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : affection

J'étais plaquée au sol, ses mains retenant mes poignets et ses jambes enserraient les miennes. Je n'ai même pas chercher a lutter, mes muscles se décontractaient automatiquement et je lui rendit son baiser, ses lèvres étaient brûlantes et je perdait de plus en plus le contrôle, je devenait folle, folle de lui, folle de ses lèvres, folle de son corps, je dégageait mes mains pour agripper violemment ses cheveux, le baiser devient brutal, bestial, nos langues jouaient, se battaient, il arracha mon chemisier et caressa ma poitrine, je gémis contre sa bouche, rien n'était vraiment doux c'étais plutôt un accès violent, un combat contre le désir et l'envie, mes jambes entourèrent sa taille collant ainsi son bassin au mien, nous étions fiévreux, des frissons parcouraient nos corps. Ace quitta ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou y laissant des marques profondes et alors que je commençais a déboutonner son short, son den-den-muchi sonna :

« Ace, ton téléphone sonne »

Mais il continuait a m'embrasser et me caresser

« Ace »

« Laisse, on s'en fiche »

« Mais c'est peut-être important »

« Laisse j'te dit »

« Ace, décroche bon sang »

« Putain »

Il s'était relevé et avait décroché

« QUOI »

« Salut Ace, c'est Marco ça vas ? t'es où là ? tu fait quoi ? je te dérange ? »

« Eh, légèrement »

« Ah, ok c'était juste pour te dire que… »

Pendant ce temps je m'était relevée, remettait mon chemisier et rabaissait ma jupe, avant que Ace n'est pu faire un moindre mouvements pour me retenir j'étais déjà parti.

Je me mis a marcher dans les rues, je ne savait pas vraiment où aller mais je me précipitait dans le premier bar que j'avais vu, là je m'assit au comptoir et commanda direct 3 chopes de saké que j'avalais sous les yeux ébahis des clients, j'avais besoin de me déconnecter de la réalité juste quelques instants mais le goût des lèvres et des mains de Ace restaient trop profondément ancrés en moi, il fallait absolument que je réfléchisse et met les choses au clair.

« (Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Arya ? ça vas te menait nul part une relation comme ça, récapitulons soit je me laisse faire et couche avec Ace soit je coupe les ponts direct. Dans tous les cas j'ai un gros problème, si je couche avec Ace il va falloir ensuite le jeter car c'est un compagnon de Barbe Blanche donc c'est mieux que je ne couche pas avec lui, mais comment résister, il m'aide pas aussi avec sa magnifique paires de…ressaisi toi Arya, ressaisi toi, donc faut mieux que je coupe les ponts mais ça veut dire aussi le perdre, perdre notre amitié, AGH putain c'est compliqué) »

« TAVERNIER RAJOUTE MOI 3 CHOPES »

J'ai continué a boire jusque tard dans la nuit, ressassant ce qui venait de se passer en n'oubliant pas le goût des lèvres de Ace.

Je rentrait tard à l'appartement mais il était là à m'attendre, j'avais pris la décision de couper les ponts je devait faire en sorte qu'il me déteste pour qu'on se sépare, c'était la meilleur façon pour ne pas souffrir tout les deux et j'était prête a sacrifier notre amitié pour cela. Dès que j'ai franchi la porte il s'est précipité vers moi.

« Arya je…je…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais énervé alors j'ai perdu le contrôle et…et…enfin je suis vraiment désolé, tu me pardonne ? »

Je n'avais rien répondu, je ne le regardais même pas, je me dirigea vers la chambre, ouvrit l'armoire et commença a ranger mes affaires dans mes sacs.

« Arya, qu'est ce que tu fait ? tu t'en vas ? Attends c'était un accident, ça se reproduiras plus, Arya attends s'il te plait, regarde moi attends… mais regarde moi »

Il m'avait empoigné la taille pour me forcer à me retourner, maintenant face à face on se regardait.

(ne pas flancher, surtout ne pas flancher)

« Lâche moi, je sais que c'était un accident et je sais aussi que c'est entièrement de ma faute »

« Mais- »

« Laisse moi parler, je…je te remercie pour ton hospitalité et tous les bons moments qu'on a passer ensemble, mais je dois partir »

« Attends tu peux pas partir comme ça, tu l'a dit toi même, pense aux bons moments qu'on a passer ensemble, ça peut pas s'arrêter comme ça »

(ne pas flancher, soit fermer Arya, repousse le)

« Je t'ai dit que je voulait partir, maintenant lâche moi, tu as cru quoi, qu'on allait devenir ami comme ça, tu rêve mon gars je me suis juste servi de toi c'est tout, tu étais le pigeon parfait et j'en ai bien profiter, maintenant que tu me sert plus à rien je m'en vais, alors salut »

Mon cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure que je lui parlait, j'avais mal de lui dire des choses comme ça en plus, pas une seconde je n'avais pensé me servir de lui. Ace ne répondit pas mais je pouvait voir sa figure d'ordinaire si joyeuse se décomposer et afficher une tristesse profonde. Je m'arrêtait net à cette vue, nous restâmes comme ça quelques instants, puis Ace sorti de l'appartement sans rien dire. Moi, je décidait de partir le lendemain alors après mettre doucher puis mis en pyjamas je me coucha.

« Parfait, il n'a qu'a partir j'en ai rien a faire de toute façon »

Les minutes passèrent mais je n'arrivais pas a trouver le sommeil, dehors il faisait nuit et il pleuvait de grosses gouttes, je décidait alors de ranger un peu mieux les affaires que j'avais foutu en vrac, je me levait donc et commençait a ranger puis je commença à faire le tour de l'appartement pour voir si je n'avais rien oublier, mon regard fut attirer sur un paquet qui traînait sur la table, je le reconnu aussitôt c'était le cadeau que j'avais acheté pour Ace. Je pris le paquet entre mes mains, mon corps tremblait, mes jambes ne me portaient presque plus et mes larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler. Je sorti précipitamment.

Je me mit a courir sous la pluie dans les rues de la capitale, je ne faisait pas attention ni à la pluie, ni à mes pieds nus qui couraient sur les pavés, ni à ma chemise de nuit qui ne collait et rendait mes mouvements lourds. Je ne pensait qu'a une chose : le retrouver, quoi qu'il arrive le retrouver et m'excuser. J'ai continuer a courir au moins 1 heure cherchant dans toutes les rues, dans tous les bars encore ouverts, je l'ai cherché partout jusqu'à le trouver sous un porche en train de fumer une cigarette. Je me mis a courir dans sa direction.

« ACE »

A peine s'était il retourner que je me jeta dans ces bras en pleurs

« Pardon, pardon, je pensait pas ce que j'ai dit, pardon, je voulait pas dire ça, oh Ace pardon, pardon, me laisse pas »

Ace ne dit rien il me serra juste dans ses bras en me berçant lentement.

« Baka, bien sûr que je vais pas te laisser toute seule, mon ange »

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : hésitation

Je suis malade, clouée au lit avec un rhume de géant et une fièvre a faire peur, même à Ace, mais je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort car c'était un peu beaucoup ma faute, bah oui courir à moitié nue sous la pluie n'a pas été la meilleure chose que j'ai faite au cours de ces années, mais j'étais heureuse parce qu'il était là, parce qu'il m'a soigner et parce qu'il m'a tenu la main même pendant mon sommeil. On a pas reparler de ce « petit » incident et on continuait à vivre normalement, j'étais tellement bien avec lui, comme des bons amis, on riaient, on parlaient, j'étais tellement bien que je n'ai pas vu les 2 semaines passés et j'avais complètement oublié une personne très très très importante : mon vieux. C'est pourquoi je suis redescendu sur terre le jour où il a téléphoné.

« Allô »

« ARYA BON SANG MAIS T'ES OU LA »

« Bonjour, papa moi aussi je suis très contente de te parler »

« Ouais, bon qu'es ce que tu fiche ? »

« Comment ???? «

« Arya je t'ai laissé 2 semaines maxi et là, bah…ça fait déjà deux semaines »

« Oh »

« C'est quoi ce Oh ? »

« Je pensais pas que ça passerais si vite »

« Bah oui c'est comme ça, bon tu penses rentrer quand ? »

« Ben, en fait c'est que…je…je suis…est ce que… »

« Accouche bon sang j'ai pas toute la journée »

« C'est que j'aimerais bien rester encore un peu plus de temps »

« Mais ça fait déjà deux semaines, Arya, non désolé je ne peux pas t'accorder du temps en plus »

« Mais…«

« Non Arya, j'ai besoin de toi, tu rentre immédiatement »

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer, tout de suite »

« Arya, c'est un ordre de ton capitaine tu discute pas, c'est tout »

Et il a raccroché, je ne pouvait plus rien faire, il fallait que je rentre puisque c'était mon capitaine qui me le demandait, résigné je commençais a ranger mes affaires quand Ace, qui était parti faire des courses, rentra, il devina tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Arya, qu'est ce qui se passer ? »

« Mon père m'a téléphoné et il veut que je rentre »

« Ah…de toute façon moi aussi je vais pas tarder aussi à y aller, alors »

« …alors c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit »

J'avais essayer de dire cela sur un ton normale, mais ma voix reflétait toute la tristesse que j'éprouvais. On s'est préparé un petit festin qu'on a manger sur la terrasse comme la première fois puis on est parti se coucher. Allongé sur le canapé je regardait le plafond puis la porte derrière laquelle la chambre de Ace se trouvait

(est ce qu'il dort ou pas ? je pourrait juste aller voir, juste le regarder dormir, juste le voir une dernière fois…une dernière fois, juste…juste re-goûter une dernière fois à ces lèvres)

Je m'étais levée et la main sur la poignée.

(juste une dernière fois, goûter ses lèvres, juste une dernière fois et…et…et merde)

J'avais ouvert la porte et m'approchait de Ace, il ne dormait pas et fut un peu surpris de mon arrivée, il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes et avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis ayant mis fin au baiser je me redressait pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

« Juste pour une nuit Ace après tu m'oublieras, juste pour une nuit »

Puis je plongea mes yeux dans les siens un moment, je caressais son torse musclé pour enfin lui murmurer les mots qui me brûlaient la gorge depuis que je l'avais vu.

« Fais moi l'amour, Ace »

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Salut il semblerait que dans ma grande stupidité j'ai oublié d'activer les reviews anonymes pour que les personnes non-inscrites au site puissent mettre des commentaires, mais maintenant et grâce à _Gun d'ange_ (merci encore) C'EST FAIT donc vous pouvez me laisser des reviews maintenant. Entre autre à part mes problèmes complètement débiles je vous préviens que en vue des événements récents qui se sont produits dans les scans j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire mes chapitres sans inonder mon clavier, mais je vais me montrer forte pour vous je vous le jure. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture

Chapitre 11 : passion

_C'était presque sorti tout seul de ma bouche, sans que je prenne vraiment conscience de ce que je venais de lui demander mais ces 4 petits mots ont scellé mon destin à cet homme pour toujours_.

Il m'embrassa, j'avais la sensation qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis notre 1er baiser mais mes lèvres retrouvèrent automatiquement les siennes pour un échange doux et langoureux, il se coucha totalement sur le lit et je m'installa plus confortablement, c'est à dire sur lui, les jambes de chaque côtés de son bassin, mes mains ne cessaient de retracer les muscles de son corps parfait, tandis que les siennes caressaient mes cheveux puis descendaient en une caresse le long de ma colonne vertébrale me faisant frémir, il faisait parcourir ses doigts sur mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses qui se mit à malaxer fortement m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

(monsieur est joueur, pas de problème)

je quitta ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à des mets plus délicats, j'embrassais ses joues, son menton, descendant jusqu'au cou et pour finir son torse, je faisais parcourir mes lèvres sur ces muscles, les retraçant avec ma langue, embrassant sa peau brûlante, mordillant ses tétons, Ace soupira d'aise sous mes traitements et me relevant il m'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser se fit langoureux et long, sa bouche très chaude aussi, se confondait avec la mienne et nos langues se caressaient. J'étais totalement déconnectée de la réalité et mon esprit n'était tourné que vers le corps sous moi.

Mes mains parcouraient librement son torse descendant, descendant de plus en plus jusqu'à rencontrer une certaine partie de son anatomie qui montrait très clairement que le traitement qu'il subissait ne le laissait pas indifférent. Joueuse je me mit à caresser langoureusement cette bosse à travers son boxer, Ace très surpris de mon geste eu un léger sursaut et un gémissement non contrôlé sortit de sa bouche.

« Oh monsieur est sensible on dirait. »

Légèrement frustré par ma réplique, il m'attrapa les mains et me renversant inversa les positions, il était maintenant sur moi, mes jambes enserrant son bassin. Ce fut à son tour de découvrir mon corps, il commença par de profonds suçons dans mon cou, puis embrassant mon visage, mon buste, j'haletais malgré moi, ma poitrine se soulevait violemment, ma voix sortait toute seule, je ne pouvait même plus la contrôler, Ace continuait ses caresses le long de mes cuisses, enlevant par la même occasion ma chemise de nuit et mes sous-vêtements. Maintenant j'étais nu sous lui, il se coucha complètement sur moi et la proximité de son corps me fit frémir, je caressais son dos sentant son tatouage sous mes doigts mais je m'en fichais royalement qu'il soit le fils du diable, de Barbe Blanche ou même de Sengoku je m'en fichais plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant juste ses lèvres et ses mains, lèvres et mains qui, soit dite en passant, devenaient TRES entreprenantes puisqu'il s'était mis à mordiller et lécher ma poitrine tandis que sa main remontait vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse vers une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui se mit immédiatement à chatouiller et qui, elle aussi, était TRES sensible, s'en fut beaucoup trop pour moi, mon dos s'arqua brutalement et resserrant ma prise autour de ses épaules j'haletais bruyamment.

« On dirait que mademoiselle est sensible »

« Ace…putain…j'en peux plus…prends moi »

« Tes désir sont des ordres, princesse »

Je lui arracha son boxer et maintenant complètement nu il me pris dans ses bras puissants, enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Prête ? »

« Oui »

« tu me dit si t'a mal »

« D'accord »

Et il me pénétra, c'était douloureux au début, il a dut s'arrêter une ou deux fois parce que j'avais mal mais quand il fut totalement à l'intérieur de moi et que la douleur se dissipa ce fut…indescriptible je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à son fruit du démon ou quoi d'autre mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant, la sensation qui me parcourait était merveilleuse . Quand il sentit que mon corps s'était habitué il se redressa pour me regarder.

« Ca vas ? »

« Oui »

« T'es sûr de vouloir continuer, sinon si tu veux pas, moi je t… »

Je venais de lui donner un puissant coup de rein pour le faire taire

« Arrête de me prendre pour une fillette, j'ai envie de toi Ace, et t'a intérêt à te dépêcher sinon je l… «

Il venait lui aussi de me donner un coup de rein qui me fit gémir langoureusement, voyant que j'aimais ça, il me pris dans ces bras et commença de légers mouvements de bassin, je grimaça sous la douleur

« Arya, ça vas ? »

« Oui oui continue »

Il se coucha alors totalement sur moi et la cadence s'accéléra devenant de plus en plus violente et intense, les yeux grands ouverts je ne cessait de gémir

« Hummmm...hummmm…aaahhh…oh…AAAHHH »

Ace venait tout simplement de toucher LE point sensible et je sentais un sourire viril se dessiner sur sa bouche. J'agrippais ses cheveux, enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos, le griffant, gémissant, criant, hurlant le plaisir qu'il me procurait, je lui suppliais de m'en donner plus, je criais son nom et lui, à chaque coup de rein poussait de profondes râles de plaisir.

« Ace…oh mon dieu…OUI…ace…ACE »

On devenait fou comme des bêtes qui se battaient contre le désir, entre mes cris et les râles de Ace on devait faire un boucan pas possible, tant pis. On s'en foutait du bruit qu'on pouvait faire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec mes autres amants, Ace m'emmenait dans les confins du plaisir que je n'avais encore jamais découvert, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux et dans un dernier puissant coup de rein on atteignit ensemble le 7ème ciel en criant nos prénoms dans un long gémissement. On resta comme ça sans bouger, haletant, puis il se retira et s'écroula à mes côtés, encore un peu étourdi par l'orgasme ressentit je fixait le plafond cherchant à calmer les tremblements de mon corps et à respirer normalement puis Ace me pris dans ses bras puis KO on s'endormit en souriant.

Je me réveilla le lendemain encore un peu sous le choc de la nuit passée, Ace dormait profondément à côté de moi, on aurait dit un enfant avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Je réussit (avec beaucoup de mal) à m'asseoir sur le lit, puis sortit une cigarette de mon sac que j'alluma. Je le regardait dormir, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, en tirant quelques bouffés de ma cigarette je passa délicatement mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs profonds puis fut interpeller par des marques rouges sur son dos, en m'approchant je vis que ces marques étaient en fait des griffures signées Arya.

(faut que je me calme moi, je suis une sauvage ou quoi ?)

J'effleurais doucement son dos, retraçant son tatouage, je commençais à le haïr ce tatouage car il me montrait clairement que je devais me séparer de Ace et que cette merveilleuse nuit serait la seule qu'on passerait tous les deux. Une sensation bizarre envahit mon corps comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à me transpercer le cœur et à me nouer l'estomac. Je poussa un long soupir et me leva direction la salle de bain mais ayant oublier que je venais de passer une folle nuit d'amour je me leva un peu trop précipitamment car mes jambes flanchèrent et je me suis retrouvée par terre, le nez dans la moquette. Je me retourna précipitamment vers Ace de peur que le bruit que j'avais fait l'avais réveillé mais non il dormait toujours profondément et n'avais pas réagit à ma chute (et au boucan qu'elle avait entraîné).

(Il doit être épuisé, mais moi aussi je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim, j'ai soif et puis j'ai mal aux cuisses et la voix enrouée en plus)

Je me leva délicatement cette fois ci, puis adoptant la démarche du canard je me dirigea vers la salle de bain puis pris une douche, l'eau chaude me fit du bien et j'avais les idées plus claires à présent. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne pouvais pas rester, mon père m'attendait et puis, je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à un nakama de Barbe Blanche c'était impossible, parce qu'on aimait nos pères plus que tout et qu'au fond, malgré la force de nos sentiments qu'on pouvait ressentir on resterait des ennemies à la conquête du One Piece. Maintenant propre et habillée je fis mes valises en rassemblant le peu de choses que j'avais acheté, puis mes affaires prêtes je re-remarqua le cadeau de Ace qui n'avait pas bougé, je le posa sur la table bien en-vu avec un petit mot : _Merci pour tout et deviens un grand pirate, mon ange_, puis revenant dans la chambre je déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de refermer la porte en jetant un dernier regard à l'homme que j'avais aimé une nuit certes mais aimé passionnément puis je sortis et me dirigea vers le port.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour sulfura29 oui les scans sont largement plus avancés que les vidéos donc quand mes chapitres parleront de quelque chose pas encore vu dans les animes je vous préviendrez

Chapitre 12 : déclaration

Il était encore très tôt quand je suis partie puisque la plupart des boutiques étaient fermés, par chance les marines avaient maintenant arrêté toutes les recherches et j'ai pu librement me diriger vers la gare maritime. Le guichet étant fermé j'ai décidé alors de m'acheter un petit truc à grignoter, après plusieurs magasins j'ai fini par voler quelques fruits (j'ai pas d'argent) puis je m'installa sur le quai.

(Je me demande s'il s'est réveillé et si il a vu mon mot ? comment il va réagir ? ça se fait pas ce que j'ai fait, j'aurais peut-être dut attendre qu'il se réveille mais j'aurais étais incapable de partir alors…)

Au fur et à mesure que je réfléchissais le temps passait et le guichet s'était ouvert, un gros bonhomme s'était placé à l'intérieur et fumait la pipe en lisant son journal.

« Bonjour le prochain bateau part quand et pour aller où ? »

Il releva machinalement la tête et dit automatiquement

« Le prochain bateau part dans 1heure ma'zelle et il rejoint south blue par _la route de tous les périls_ »

« Parfait, donnez moi une place »

« Voilà c'est 55 berrys »

« Oh, mon dieu comme je suis maladroite j'ai complètement oublié mon porte-monnaie, comment je vais faire, oh mon dieu monsieur aidez moi, je vous en prie »

« Euh…euh…je peux peut-être vous dépannez sur ce coup-ci »

« Vraiment vous ferez cela pour moi ? vous êtes aaadoooraableee «

Me voilà donc à bord de ce navire civil, avant de partir j'avais téléphoné à Ben pour lui demander où ils étaient, il m'a répondu exactement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de où ils pouvaient se trouver à part que c'était le trou du cul du monde quelque part au sud, mon père débarque toujours sur des îles incroyablement…sans intérêts et nulles mais on ne discute pas les ordres du capitaine c'est bien connu, surtout moi.

Bref je me retrouvais sur ce bateau ne sachant pas vraiment où j'allais, je ne pensais à rien je regardais juste « Calm Down », accoudée à la balustrade je regardais juste cette île s'éloignée petit à petit jusqu'à ne former qu'un petit point à l'horizon puis disparaître complètement.

« Mademoiselle est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Je regarda surprise la vieille dame qui se trouvait à ma droite. Elle me regardait en souriant puis me tendit un mouchoir blanc.

« Tenez, prenez le, je vous l'offre et ne faites pas cette mine tristounette ça abîme votre beau visage »

De plus en plus surprise par ce qu'elle me disait je regarda le mouchoir qu'elle me tendait, comprenant soudain je portais mes mains jusqu'à mon visage, mes joues étaient inondées, j'avais pleuré sans même m'en rendre compte, à cet instant mes larmes redoublèrent et la vieille dame eu un mal fou à me consoler.

« Allons, allons ça vas aller maintenant ? »

« Oui merci ça vas m… »

Le bateau venait de tanguer violemment vers la droite, coupant mes remerciements, il s'arrêta net et les sirènes d'alarme se mirent à hurler . Plusieurs personnes paniquaient et couraient dans tous les sens, en connaisseuse je pensais qu'on avait heurté un récif mais le fond de l'eau était trop profond alors j'interpella un pauvre matelot qui essayait (sans succès) de calmer les passagers.

« Excusez moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Quelqu'un a saboté les machines, mademoiselle on ne peux plus avancer »

je déglutis à cette nouvelle, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de personne capable de faire une telle chose. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention je reculais lentement de l'endroit où s'était attroupé la foule, je reculais jusqu'à me heurter contre quelqu'un.

« Oh pard… »

(c'est pas possible, dites-moi que je rêve)

« Yo «

« Ace ??? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIT LA ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça »

« Eh…je m'en vais »

« Pourquoi »

« Parce que mon père m'attends, crétin »

« Non »

« Comment ça non ? »

« Non tu ne partira pas »

« C'est pas à toi dans décider »

« Après ce que je viens de voir, si »

« Et qu'est que tu as vu ? »

« J'ai vu une jeune femme merveilleusement belle pleurée et jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette simple vu serait aussi douloureuse pour moi donc… »

Je m'étais agrippée à lui, plongeant ma tête dans son torse, je m'accrochais à son tee-shirt comme si ma vie en dépendait et je pleurais, sans même savoir pourquoi, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps mais les bras et l'odeur sauvage et salée de Ace me calmèrent automatiquement.

« Olala faut pas te mettre pas des états pareils, mon ange »

« Snif, snif »

« Allons arrête de pleurer »

« Baka, la fille de Shanks ne pleure jamais, snif »

« Ah bon ? »

« Parfaitement et puis, de tout façon j'ai pas pleuré pour toi »

« Ah oui ? »

« Parfaitement, j'ai pleuré parce que…parce que…j'ai mal aux…aux…yeux »

« Aux yeux ? je vais y remédier alors »

Et il m'embrassa les paupières, puis descendant vers mes joues et enfin ma bouche pour un long et doux baiser, je savourais ce moment oubliant qu'on était sur un bateau civil et qu'on pouvait à tout moment se faire choper avec peut-être le comble de l'horreur c'est à dire que nos pères soient au courant, imaginez 2 secondes la catastrophe mondiale, mais on s'en foutait c'était sûrement de l'inconscience mais bon, on savourait juste ce petit moment à deux puis il rompit le baiser pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi je vais devoir employer la manière forte »

Avant que j'ai pu esquiver le moindre geste il me pris par la taille et me fit basculer sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patate puis il me donna une petite claque sur les fesses.

« Yosh en avant »

« HEIN, non attends Ace, pose moi, arrête, pose moi tout de suite »

Je me débattais le plus possible, frappant son dos avec mes mains, gesticulant mes jambes, cherchant à me dégager mais son étreinte était trop forte pour que je le repousse.

« Je vais le dire à mon père «

« Mais oui, prête ? »

« ???? »

Ace venait de se mettre debout sur la balustrade et d'un coup sauta dans la mer. Je ferma les yeux et hurla croyant qu'on tombait à l'eau mais je sentis qu'on atterrissait brusquement sur la terre ferme et que Ace me déposait sur quelque chose. J'ouvris alors lentement les yeux remarquant qu'on était sur un petit bateau avec un mat et une voile repliée, Ace m'avait installé sur un tonneau qui devait lui servir de siége, le bateau était petit pour 2 personnes grand maximum il se tenait debout, de dos.

« C'est mon speeder personnel il n'y a que moi qui peux le contrôler grâce à mon fruit du démon »

Et pour me montrer il mit en route le bateau en propageant des flammes de ses pieds jusqu'à la coque qui ne prit pas feu, au contraire le bateau se mit à avancer rapidement. Je le regardais faire concentré et remarqua le poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture c'était mon cadeau. Cette vue déclencha un remue-ménage dans mon estomac, je me leva machinalement pour l'entourer de mes bras et ma tête dans ses omoplates lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive Ace, on ne devrait pas »

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous mais je sais une chose, c'est que je n'y arrive pas »

« A faire quoi ?? »

« Je n'arrive pas à oublier cette nuit, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime »

to be continued

voilà, c'est choupi non ? j'aimerais bien-que quelqu'un aussi me dise je t'aime dans la vie (lol) merci pour votre patience et bonjour chez vous


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : adoration

Ses mots qu'il venait de me dire on été comme un matin de noël: magique, magnifique, ses simples mots m'ont transporté de joie, j'étais heureuse, très heureuse, trop heureuse, mon bonheur précoce m'écrasait presque mais j'ai quand même trouvé la force de lui répondre.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, crétin »

Il avait arrêté son speeder et se retourna pour me faire face.

« Tu m'aime ? »

« Oui, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, je t'aime, au début je ne voulais pas avouer ce sentiment peut-être par fierté et me refusais à moi même d'avoir ce genre de sentiment, je luttais mais…mais après cette nuit j'ai réalisé combien je tenais à toi et combien je ne pouvais me passer de toi, mais Ace on ne peux pas continuer ainsi, on a chacun notre propre aventure, notre propre capitaine, nos nakamas et pour moi, désolé de te dire ça, mais tu passeras toujours après mon père et la piraterie. »

« Je sais tout ça mais on pourrait essayer juste une fois »

« Mais essayer quoi ? essayer d'être ensemble mais quand on se quittera un jour, car on n'y serras obliger, la douleur va être trop forte beaucoup trop forte, c'est pour ça qu'il faut mieux qu'on ne commence rien tout les deux »

« Mais c'est trop tard on a déjà commencé, pourquoi tu t'es donné à moi cette nuit ? pourquoi tu m'a presque supplié de te faire l'amour si tu savais que ça nous mènerait droit dans le mur, hein pourquoi ? »

« Et toi pourquoi tu m'a prise, pourquoi tu m'a écouté ? »

« Mais parce que je t'aime, bien sûr que Barbe Blanche passera toujours avant nous mais…mais je peux pas me passer de toi, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, t'entendre ta voix, de sentir ton corps sous mes doigts, j'ai besoin de toi Arya, tu es devenu comme une drogue, je suis dépendant de toi, ton esclave et tu me fait souffrir horriblement, quand je t'ai vu la pre… »

« TAIS TOI, tais toi Ace je t'en pris, ça fait trop mal, je suis la fille de Shanks et tu es le fils de Barbe Blanche, ni nos pères ni la marine ne laisseront passer cela et on se verra quoi…tout les mois voire moins ? comment veux tu que l'on ait une relation comme ça, tu pourrais, toi, vivre caché, en secret ? »

« Je sais qu'on ne pourras jamais devenir un couple normal mais ce que je propose c'est de nous laisser une seule et unique chance, je peux obtenir de mon père un congé de 3 semaines essaye d'en avoir un toi aussi comme ça on reste ensemble ces 3 semaines et qui c'est ? peut-être ça ne colleras pas du tout entre nous mais je t'en supplie ne me rejette pas »

« Comment je pourrais te rejeter, je t'aime et puis je crois que vous vouliez voir ma nuisette noire, n'est ce pas ? »

« En réalité je pense que je vous préfère sans »

« Ah, ah, ah, baka »

Et on s'embrassa au beau milieu de l'océan.

Et c'est comme ça que débuta mon histoire d'amour avec Portgas D Ace, 17 ans, pirate et nakama du 1er empereur des mers : Barbe Blanche.

Après cris, pleurs et autres hurlements digne de… moi même j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir de mon père un congé de 3 semaines alors Ace et moi, sur son speeder, on a parcouru le Nouveau Monde s'arrêtant dans des îles estivales où on louait un petit appartement puis on se promenait main dans la main à travers les rues, cachant toujours notre identité bien-sûr. J'étais heureuse surtout quand chaque nuit il me faisait l'amour passionnément et que chaque matin il me préparait le petit-déjeuner au lit ou encore quand on prenait un bain ensemble, ce que je préférait c'était la douce chaleur que me procurais son fruit du démon, je ne me lassais pas de me blottir dans ses bras et de respirer sa douce odeur salée et sauvage. Quand je me réveillais le matin et que je ne sentais pas cette odeur ou sa chaleur réchauffer mon visage je paniquais toujours un petit peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et avec un sourire me demandait si j'avais bien dormi. Je n'étais jamais restée aussi longtemps avec un mec mais je me lassais pas de ces journée (et ces nuits) passés ensemble. Malheureusement les 3 semaines se sont écoulés trop vite mais nos nakamas nous manquaient, j'ai voulu me montrer forte mais la douleur qui m'envahissais était trop dure a porter. Ace s'était trompé ces 3 semaines ne nous ont pas séparé mais rapproché c'est pour ça que les adieux furent déchirants mais on s'était promis de se téléphoner et de se voir par ci par là si notre emploi du temps le permettait. Et puis on s'est quitté, lui partant vers d'autres aventures et moi continuant ma vie avec mon père.

Les années passèrent, 2 ans plus précisément, on avait maintenant 19 ans et nos noms faisaient trembler la population de _Grand Line_. Ace était devenu le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche et sa prime avait grimpé jusqu'à 200 millions de berrys, je le revois encore tout fier, brandissant son affiche sous mon nez.

« Ace, dégage ce truc de ma figure »

« Mais tu t'en rend compte 200 millions, 200 millions, 200 m…»

« C'EST BON »

« T'es jalouse ? »

« Moi jalouse de ta petite prime, va voir dans mon sac mon avis de recherche »

« Qu 'est ce qu'il a ton…avis…de…450 MILLIONS DE BERRYS »

« Et oui mon pote, retourne chez ton père tu fait pas le poids »

« Mais comment t'a fait pour avoir une prime aussi énorme ? »

« J'ai infiltré Marineford et envoyé Catalina Devon en prison »

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Ah, ah, ah, en fait mon père m'a demandé d'aller à Marineford pour voler des informations sur les agissements de la marine, sauf que je me suis paumée, alors j'ai ouvert la première porte que je voyais »

« Et alors ? »

« C'était le bureau de Sengoku »

« AH, AH, AH, AH, t'es trop bête »

« Pardon ? »

« Enfin je veux dire… que… c'est dommage non ? »

« Ouais, fait attention à ce que tu dit »

« Et après il s'est passé quoi »

« Sengoku n'était pas dans son bureau, mais il y avait ton grand-père »

« Garp ??? »

« Oui, snif »

« Et alors ?? »

« Il m'a fait le poing de l'amour, ouinnn »

« AH, AH, AH, AH, AH «

« Arrête de rigoler, c'est pas drôle, ça fait mal »

« Oh, ma pauvre puce, viens que je te fasse un gros câlin »

« Dégage »

« Méchante, et pour Catalina ? »

« Elle? en fait elle me faisait chier »

« T'es au courant que c'est la femme la plus dangereuse du monde »

« Oui mais c'est elle qu'a commencer d'abord et maintenant j'ai plein de cicatrices par sa faute »

« Oh je peux les voir ? »

« Hein ?? attends…c'est quoi ce sourire ? non… recule…n'approche même pas…recule…tu fais peur »

« Aller, ma puce »

« Mais on est qu'au début de l'après midi »

« Aller, j'ai envie »

« Non Ace, non…attends…arrête…non pas là…non…AH…oh oui »

20 minutes plus tard :

« Pervers »

« Je sais »

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Oh les petits veinards comme à partir de demain je pars en vacances je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre maintenant, sympa non ? en plus peut-être j'ai bien dit peut-être que la semaine prochaine il n'y auras pas de chapitre j'en suis désolé, en attendant profitez de celui là

Chapitre 14 : fascination

Ace et moi on était très heureux ensemble, on essayait de se voir une fois par mois pendant 1 semaine, on avait trouvé un bon moyen de communiquer : le télégramme, on se télégraphiait nos coordonnés, par exemple si papa disait qu'on changeait d'île j'envoyais un message à Ace avec juste la latitude et la longitude de cette île, le temps qu'on y restait puis un S pour seule et un A pour accompagnée (bah oui, je me vois mal débarquer sur une île et tomber sur Barbe Blanche, non merci) puis quand il recevait le message il répondait soit qu'il pouvait venir ou soit que c'était trop loin ou qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas quitter son équipage c'est pour ça que parfois on se voyait qu'une seule fois pendant des mois mais bon comme ça personne ne pouvait découvrir notre liaison, on avait pas vraiment le temps de se balader ou discuter car incapable de contrôler nos pulsions on passait la moitié de la journée au lit mais on s'aimait follement, j'aimais sa gentillesse, son attention envers moi et les autres, j'admirais sa force (pour l'avoir testé) mais aussi sa modestie jamais il se vantait de son statut ou de sa puissance et malgré que ce soit un redoutable pirate il était poli et réservé, un peu tout le contraire de moi qui suis plutôt bruyante et pas du tout discrète on avais l'impression de se compléter en fait. On était à peu près d'accord sur beaucoup de chose ce qui entraînait de longue discussion, il y avait juste un sujet de conversation qui était interdit entre nous : qui va devenir le roi des pirates ? bah oui dès que l'un de nous abordait ce sujet l'autre l'arrêtait tout de suite pourquoi ? parce qu'on savait qu'à la fin on allait se disputer et que ça aller partir en scène de ménage parce que Ace disait que Barbe Blanche serait le roi des pirates alors que moi bah je pouvais pas défendre mon père car…je sais même pas pourquoi c'est un pirate alors le roi des pirates !!

Quoi qu'il en soit même si on se voyait rarement Ace et moi étions très amoureux, on dit que l'amour rend aveugle peut-être car je n'ai rien vu venir ce jour là et je mis attendais pas du tout.

Ace m'avait envoyé un message disant qui avait accosté seul sur une île pas très loin de là où je me trouvais, j'ai décidé donc de le rejoindre. On a passé quelque jour ensemble malheureusement Marco l'a appelé (il appelle toujours au mauvais moment celui là) pour lui demander de rentrer alors le dernier soir il me proposa d'aller dîner au restaurant.

« Aller viens, c'est pas loin »

« Je sais mais j'ai pas envie, pas ce soir »

« Mais je pars sûrement demain »

Il était bien gentil mais moi j'avais pas envie car pour passer incognito monsieur n'a qu'à mettre un chemise et enlever son chapeau alors que moi je dois passer par la case coloration de cheveux et ça c'est chiant

« Aller s'il te plait, s'il te plait, hummm snif »

Oh non le voilà qui fait sa tête de chien battu, il sait que je peux pas y résister

« Bon…d'accord »

« SUUUUUPER »

« CALME TOI »

Tout en me colorant les cheveux, la tête dans la baignoire, je réfléchissais : Ace ne serait pas aussi excité pour un simple dîner qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? peut-être qu'il veut me quitter, NOOOOOOON. Trop absorbé par mes pensées je n'ai même pas remarquer qu'il m'attendais.

« Ah enfin, t'en a mis du temps »

« C'est bon »

« Fait pas la tête, j'ai une surprise pour toi »

« Hein, c'est quoi ? »

« Je peux pas te le dire, voyons, sinon c'est plus une surprise »

« Aller, si tu me le dit tu auras une récompense ce soir »

« Non, non, non tu m'auras pas, soit patiente »

Alors c'est en grommelant qu'il me conduisit dans un restaurant super sympa avec beaucoup d'ambiance, la serveuse nous montra une table au milieu de la pièce où on s'installa, pendant tout le long du repas Ace n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec un sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Quoi ? pourquoi tu me dévisage comme ça ? »

« Est ce que tu m'aime ? »

« …Qu'est ce que t'a fait encore comme conneries toi ? »

« Hein mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que c'est pas dans tes habitudes de me demander ça, comme ça tranquillement, c'est louche il y a quelque chose là dessous, avoue »

« Mais il n'y a rien ohlala la parano, je te pose juste une question qui demande juste une réponse par oui ou non, rien de plus »

« Mais bien sûr que je t'aime baka je me demande même comment j'arrive à te supporter »

« Bien, puisque la réponse est positive c'est l'heure de la surprise »

Et là je le vois qui monte sur sa chaise, qui monte sur la table et qui se met a parler à l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le restaurant.

« Mesdames et messieurs… »

« Mais descends putain »

« …désolé de troubler ainsi votre repas… »

« Descends tu vas te faire repérer »

« …mais j'aurais besoin juste de quelques minutes de silence… »

« Mon dieu mais qu'est qu'il me fait là ? »

« …je m'apprête à faire quelque chose que peut-être je regretterais toute ma vie mais je vais le faire quand même »

Toutes les personnes du restaurant nous regardaient à présent et j'était morte de honte, je voyais Ace descendre de la table pour se placer devant moi, il sortit une petite boite noire de sa poche puis sous mes yeux ébahis il se mit à genoux et en ouvrant la boite il me posa la question la plus incroyable qu'on m'ai jamais posé :

« Veux tu m'épouser ?»

to be continued

mais c'est une demande en mariage qu'il nous fait le petit Ace là, comment va réagir Arya ? quelle va être sa réponse ? ah, ah, la suite au prochain épisode et merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews

Ps : j'ai changé le premier chapitre qui semblait assez bizarre, on aurait dit de l'anglais très mal traduit en français mais espérons que maintenant c'est fini


	15. Chapter 15

ATTENTION SPOILER, je vais parler dans ce chapitre de l'enfance de Ace donc ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scans, bah c'est mieux que vous ne lisez pas, pour les autres : que du bonheur (enfin j'espère) et désolé pour le retard

Chapitre 15 : révélation

Tout le monde dans le restaurant nous regardaient avec des visages attendris, un silence pesant régnait et j'avais le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche a met pied qui me demandait de l'épouser, (imaginez deux secondes le tableau) si l'un de nous se faisait repérer c'était la catastrophe assurée mais Ace avait l'air de s'en balancer et me regardait toujours avec un regard mélangé entre la joie et la peur d'un refus.

« Alors ??? »

« Mais je sais pas quoi dire »

« Dis oui »

« ……oui »

« Hein ??? »

« oui »

« Comment, j'entends pas »

« BIEN SUR QUE JE VEUX T'EPOUSER, OUI, OUI, OUI »

Transportée de joie je me jeta dans ses bras sous les applaudissements des clients (si ils savaient qu'ils étaient en train de favoriser l'union de 2 grands pirates, les pauvres ils seraient plutôt en train de pleurer) le gérant du magasin nous offrit même une part de gâteau. Ace m'embrassa puis me passa ma nouvelle bague à l'annuaire gauche, jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'un jour quelqu'un me passerais une bague à cet doigt-ci (surtout pas un nakama de Barbe Blanche)et je n'arrivais pas vraiment à réaliser, je regardais la bague qui ornait mon annulaire, elle était très joli, pile dans mes goûts discrète mais raffinée avec un impressionnant diamant au centre.

« Avoue, tu l'a volé »

« Mais non, je l'ai trouvé dans une pochette surprise »

« HEIN »

« Ah, ah, ah, tu crois tout ce que je dis »

« C'est pas vrai »

« Oh regarde Marco à poil sur un balai »

« Où ça ?? »

« Ah, ah, ah, tu vois »

« Méchant je voulais voir Marco à poil moi »

« QUOI »

« Toi aussi tu crois tout ce que je dis »

« C'est la preuve qu'on se ressemble, non ? »

« C'est pour ça que je veux me marier avec aucun autre homme que toi »

Il me sourit puis on termina notre repas pour retourner à notre chambre, là on fit l'amour à même le sol trop presser pour aller dans le lit puis Ace me porta jusqu'à la chambre où on se mit à somnoler dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Arya ? »

« Humm »

« Avant qu'on se marie, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose qu'il faut que tu sache »

« En fait t'es pas le commandant de la seconde flotte t'es le bouffon d'équipage, c'est ça ? mais c'est pas grave »

« C'est très sérieux, Arya »

Interpellé par le ton de sa voix anormalement sévère je me redressa pour le regarder, son sourire avait disparu et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux, mon cœur battait un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine et j'avais presque peur de ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Vas y, je t'écoute »

« Avant de t'épouser je veux que tu saches qui je suis réellement »

J'avalais péniblement ma salive, Ace paraissait très embarrassé

« Voilà c'est pas facile à dire, ma mère s'appelait Portgas D Rouge, elle est morte en me mettant au monde »

« Je sais tu me l'a déjà raconté, elle est morte d'une hémorragie c'est ça ? »

« Non, je t'ai menti, elle est morte car elle m'a gardé 20 mois dans son ventre, elle est morte épuisée »

« Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?»

« Pour me protéger des marines qui me recherchait »

« Il te recherchais mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mon père…est…est…il… »

« Dis moi Ace »

« Parce que je suis le fils du roi des pirates : Gol D Roger «

Saurait était de mentir de dire que je n'avais pas était choquée par cette nouvelle, Ace ne m'avait jamais parlé de son passé ni moi d'ailleurs mais la nouvelle qui venais de m'annoncer m'a clouer au lit, je ne pouvais même plus bougé, Ace osait à peine me regarder, ses joues étaient rougis et il tortillait nerveusement les draps du lit.

« Eh, tu…tu es le fils de Roger ? »

il hocha lentement la tête

« Ecoute, Arya je… »

« NON, attends…excuse moi j'ai…j'ai besoin de me calmer un petit peu là »

Mon corps tremblait et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arracher de ma poitrine, je passa rapidement une robe de chambre et me dirigea sur le balcon, là frénétiquement j'alluma une cigarette pour tirer violemment dessus.

(j'aime Ace plus que tout au monde alors pourquoi j'ai cette réaction. Depuis toute petite j'idolâtre Roger, quand mon père me racontait des histoires fabuleuses sur lui j'avais toujours les yeux qui brillaient mais de savoir que là l'homme que je m'apprêtais à épouser était son…son…j'arrive même pas à le dire)

« Arya ? »

Ace m'avait rejoint et me regardait d'un air grave

« Ecoute je sais ce que tu ressent, pour 95% même plus des personnes dans ce monde je suis le fils du diable mais heureusement ils ne le savent pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pense de tous cela et je ne veux pas le savoir mais pour moi tu es celle qui compte le plus donc je ne saurais pas déçu si maintenant tu refuse de m'épouser et que tu me fuis, après tout je suis habitué»

Il affichait maintenant un regard triste, c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé toutes les dures épreuves qui avait dut traverser surtout quand il était enfant, il avait du se sentir extrêmement seul. Et là il osait me demander si je voulais encore l'épouser, ce fut plus fort que moi, ma main s'abattit violemment sur sa joue.

« Baka, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes histoires de famille, je dois avouer que ok j'ai été assez surprise de cette nouvelle mais au fond, j'en ai rien à battre c'est pas ton père que j'aime et que je veux épouser, c'est toi et uniquement toi, compris ? »

« Arya, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu dis mais tu ne réalise pas le problème bien-sûr que tu ne vas pas épouser mon père ni moi le tien »

« Ce serait comique, n'empêche »

« Tu vois, tu prends tout à la légère »

« Ace, cette demande en mariage m'a transporté de joie arrête de m'ennuyer avec des banalités »

« Papa a dit la même chose »

« Hein ??? »

« Barbe Blanche »

« Ah, soit plus précis maintenant, et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Pareil, de pas me soucier avec ses détails »

« Bah tu vois pour une fois qu'on est d'accord tout les deux »

« C'est pas la même chose, tu ne comprend pas Sengoku est sûrement au courant »

« Et alors, Barbe Blanche te protége tu risque rien »

« Oui mais toi »

« Moi ? mais je risque absolument rien, la marine est loin de se douter de notre relation »

« Mais s'il la découvre un jour ? »

« On s'en fout qu'il la découvre ou non »

« Arya bon sang mais ils ne vont jamais accepter que la fille de Shanks et le fils de Roger s'aiment et à ce moment même nos pères ne pourrons nous protégés…ILS VONT NOUS TUER, Arya »

to be continued

Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, reviews s'il vous plait

Juste un petit mot pour Sulfura29 tu es la seule a me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre et je t'en suis très reconnaissante, vraiment ça me fait très plaisir, il y a juste une chose qui me dérange : à chaque reviews tu parle de Shanks et Barbe Blanche, au début je ne suis dit que c'était pas grave mais à force je ne veux pas que tu baignes dans une illusion, pour toi, je pense, tu vois Ace et Arya main dans la main sur le Moby Dick, bien stylé avouer à leur pères qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils se sont marier, c'est vrai que ce serrait très intéressant comme scène surtout la réaction de Shanks vis-à-vis de Ace qui a oser épouser sa fille chérie, mais je te dit tout de suite qu'une pareille scène n'apparaîtra pas dans ma fanfic, désolé mais continue tes encouragements il me vont droit au cœur, bisous.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, désolé, gomen Sulfura29 j'ai la nette impression que c'est moi qui est très mal interprété ce que tu voulais dire sur ce coup, mais j'espère que tu me pardonne en attendant merci pour tes commentaires ainsi qu'à tout les autres et tu n'es pas obliger de me laisser un commentaire par chapitre tu peux m'en laisser des millions si tu veux (LOL) non sérieusement merci pour toutes vos reviews à chaque fois ça me donne envie de continuer cette histoire.

Chapitre 16 : union

Je le regardais surprise et c'est à ce moment que j'ai enfin réalisé qu'il avait raison, Sengoku n'allait jamais accepter qu'on s'aiment car ça signifiait le possible rapprochement des deux plus grands familles de pirate que le monde est connu, si il l'apprends il mettras tout en œuvre pour nous détruire quitte à s'opposer à Shanks et Barbe Blanche, cette perspective me fit comprendre que tout ce que j'avais espéré s'effondrait, j'ai rêvé qu'un jour on parlerait de notre relation à nos pères et qu'on pourrait alors devenir un vrai couple sans se soucier des conséquences, je me voyais déjà au bras de mon père entrant dans une mairie où Ace m'attendrait en souriant avec toute notre famille réunit mais je devais me résigner, on allait devoir vivre caché toute notre vie.

« Pourquoi tu me dit ça maintenant, alors que tu viens de me demander d'être ta femme ? »

« Parce que je veux que tu réfléchisse à ce que ce mariage va représenter comme perte pour toi, je t'adore Arya mais je ne veux pas que tu sacrifie des choses qui te sont chères pour moi »

« Ace c'est toi la chose que j'ai de plus précieuse dans ma vie, je sais que je vais faire des sacrifices, mais ce n'est rien à côté de 10 minutes loin de toi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde…la vache je pensais jamais que je dirais un truc pareil dans ma vie, surtout à un nakama de Barbe Blanche »

« Et moi je ne pensais jamais que je me marierais avec la petite peste de la piraterie »

«Monsieur votre langage est déplorable je vais devoir vous apprendre les bonnes manières »

« Ah, ah, ah, mais je ne demande que ça »

On avait décidé de se marier le plus rapidement possible, on se présenta donc le lendemain devant le maire de la ville (avec, bien sur, aucun signe direct de notre appartenance à la piraterie, moi qui voulais me marier en rousse, tant pis je me contente du brun foncé)

« Que puis-je pour vous, jeunes gens ? »

« On aimerait que vous nous mariez »

« Oh, félicitation, je vous marie quand vous voulez »

« Maintenant si c'est possible »

« Maintenant ? mais vous n'avez pas d'invités ? »

« Non, non on veut un mariage simple »

Le maire paru un peu déboussolé par cette demande et se mit à nous regarder attentivement, (il nous a cramé ou quoi ? )

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

(Merde il a cramé)

« Euh, oui »

« Quel age avez vous ? »

(en fait non, tant mieux…pour lui)

« Oh, on a tout les deux 19 ans »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne peux pas vous marier »

« Pourquoi ? on est majeur »

« Pas pour le mariage, désolé il faut que vous ayez 21 ans »

« Attendez j'ai une amie qui s'est mariée à 20 ans »

« Oh, mais je peux vous marier à 19 ans, il me faut juste une autorisation »

« Une autorisation ??? de qui ? »

« De vos parents »

Enorme silence du côté des futurs époux qui sont…étonnés, non surpris, non choqués, non qui sont…dans la grosse merde en fait.

Ace et moi on s'est regardé avant d'exploser de rire sous les yeux du maire qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de si comique.

« Vous étés sérieux il faut l'autorisation de nos parents »

« Oui, pourquoi ça pose un problème ? »

Re fou rire incontrôlable qui après 10 bonnes minutes réussit enfin à se calmer

« Pardon monsieur c'est que ça vas pas être possible pour les autorisations »

« Ecoutez je connais ce genre de problème… »

« Non je crois pas »

« …la plupart du temps ça finit par s'arranger, les mamans sont souvent beaucoup plus compréhensives que les pères. Jeune homme demandé l'autorisation à votre mère »

« Elle est morte »

« Tu viens de casser l'ambiance mais en 2 secondes, mon gars »

« Oh, mille excuses, et vous mademoiselle vous pouvez obtenir une réponse de votre mère ?»

« Vous savez, ma mère je ne sais pas du tout où elle est, parce que je ne sais même pas QUI elle est, alors ça vas pas être possible non plus »

« Bon très bien, il reste que les deux pères au final »

« Moi si je lui dit pas avec qui je me marie peut-être qu'il acceptera »

« Parfait et vous Mademoiselle ? »

« Moi…ah, ah, ah un conseil pour le bien de l'humanité il faut oublier direct cette idée»

« Bon écouter, vous étés sympathiques, si vous me donner une autorisation de vos grands-parents juste une signature alors je vous marie »

« C'est vrai ? moi je peux obtenir facilement une signature de ma grand-mère paternel, elle m'adore »

« Stop parce que mon grand-père on oubli aussi direct son autorisation »

« Pourquoi ?? ah oui c'est vrai, écoutez on peut s'arranger non ? aller juste un petit discours et une signature après on en parle plus »

« Désolé mademoiselle mais sans autorisation je ne vous marie pas »

Devant son refus j'allais le menacer quand Ace m'arrêta et me conduisit vers la sortie

« Aller c'est pas grave, on va trouver un moyen »

« Mais je veux pas attendre 2 ans moi »

« Moi non plus mais attends que je réfléchisse……trouvé on a qu'à retourné à Fushia le maire nous connaît il ne refusera pas »

« Ace, des fois tu m'impressionne »

On a réussit à se libérer de nos activités pour partir ensemble vers Fushia arrivés là bas tout nous semblait nostalgique, on avait pensé dire bonjour à Makino mais le minimum de personnes devait être au courant de notre visite alors on s'est rendu directement devant le maire.

« Salut ossan ça faisait longtemps »

« Ace ????Arya ???? DEGAGEZ, BANDE DE CRETINS»

Et le voilà qui commence à frapper Ace avec sa canne sur la tête

« AH, AH, AH, AH »

« Pourquoi tu rigole toi ? dégage tout de suite je veux pas la fille de Shanks chez moi »

« Du calme l'ancêtre, écoute eh premièrement pour pourrais arrêter de frapper mon fiancé, s'il te plait »

« Oh, pardon Ace, je…TON FIANCE ?????? »

« Ossan tu pourrais nous marier ? »

« C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ???»

« Ben voilà j'aime Arya alors je lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme et elle a accepté »

« Mon petit Ace, une petite question pour toi : est-ce que Shanks le Roux…empereur pirate de renommé mondiale…terreur des océans…qui a vaincu des ennemies 10 fois plus puissant que toi et qui par ailleurs est le père de cette demoiselle est au courant que tu vas l'épouser ? »

« En réalité…non »

« Ok je vous marie ça va être comique »

« QUOI ??? »

Le 4 août je suis donc devenu officiellement Madame Portgas D Arya et au bras de mon époux j'ai quitté la mairie toute souriante et heureuse, j'avais l'impression de respirer un pur bonheur.

« Alors comment se sent ma magnifique épouse ? »

« Très bien, mon charmant époux »

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Ace »

« Alors pour le meilleur et pour le pire… »

«…et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent »

_Jamais je n'avais imaginé que ses mots que je venais de dire prendraient de l'importance si tôt_

To be continued

Mais pourquoi j'écris des trucs aussi triste moi ? la dernière phrase d'Arya m'a carrément fait chialer pendant des heures (non, j'exagérer) mettez moi des reviews s'ils vous plait ça va me remonter le moral, snif.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : aggravation

Maintenant jeunes mariés Ace et moi avons fait un court voyage de noce (et une longue nuit de noce) à travers Est Blue puis on a du se séparer et je suis rentré chez mon père.

1 ans et demi s'était écoulé depuis notre mariage, mes compagnons avaient bien remarqué ma bague mais n'ont pas fait le lien, Ace et moi on avait décidé que je ne porterais que ma bague de fiançailles de peur qu'ils ne découvrent mon mariage, quand t'as Ace il portait un anneau mais autour du cou comme ça on évitait les questions dérangeantes, la vie continuait donc tranquillement :

avec mon père :

_« Je vous interdit de traiter ainsi le second du capitaine »_

_« Arya, c'est moi le second du capitaine, c'est pas toi »_

_« QUOI, papa, papa »_

_« Oui »_

_« C'est qui ton second ? »_

_« Bah, c'est Ben »_

_« Mais je suis quoi alors pour toi ? »_

_« Ma fille »_

_« Oui mais au sein de l'équipage »_

_« Bah tu es la…la…la mascotte »_

_« La mascotte …TU TE FOUS DE MOI »_

et avec mon Ace

_« Tu lis quoi ma chérie ? »_

_« C'est un bouquin super intéressant sur deux personnages qui veulent s'extraire de leur monde hideux et repoussant en gravissant les échelons d'une société qui les rejettent par leurs origines, tout ça dans un langage néo-classique très prenant » _

_« J'ai pas tout compris, mais bon »_

_« Et toi tu lis quoi ? »_

_« C'est un livre super instructif sur les choses de la vie, du commun franchement c'est très intéressant j'apprends plein de truc »_

_« Ah, bon comment il s'appelle »_

_« Le Kama Sutra »_

_« OBSEDE SEXUEL »_

Bref notre vie coulait paisiblement, enfin, presque jusqu'à ce vendredi là. Après une petite soirée entre mes nakamas j'étais rentrée dans ma chambre, avait fermé la porte à clef puis je me suis mise en pyjamas, et alors que j'allais me coucher une main se plaqua contre ma bouche, je me débattis aussitôt.

« Chut, chut, c'est moi »

« Ace ? mais t'es malade qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Alors que j'étais en train de l'engueuler pour son manque totale d'intelligence pour venir me voir alors que mon père dormait juste à côté, Ace s'était assis sur mon lit la tête dans ses mains cachant son visage.

« Oh, tu m'écoute »

Il releva la tête pour me montrer un visage triste avec les larmes aux yeux, à cette vue je me précipita à ses pieds.

« Ace mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le commandant de la 4ème flotte : Satch a été assassiné »

« Quoi ? mais qui a fait ça ? »

« Un de nos propres nakamas : Marchall D Teach dit Barbe Noire, il fait parti de ma division »

A ces mots je le pris dans mes bras, le berçant doucement alors que son corps se mettait à trembler, je l'installa sur mon lit où il se calma petit à petit

« Ca vas mieux ? »

« Oui, désolé de venir te déranger mais j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un »

« Aucun problème mon cœur et qu'est que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Teach s'est enfui, je vais pas laisser cet enfoiré s'en tirer »

« Bien sur que oui, c'est ton devoir en tant que commandant, je ferais pareil à ta place »

« Mon père ne voit pas les choses comme ça, il pense qu'on devrait laisser Teach à ses affaires »

« Quoi ? excuse moi mais c'est n'importe quoi, Teach a tué un de vos amis il doit mourir »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, je sais pas pourquoi père a dit une chose pareille»

« Un mauvais pressentiment ? »

« Peut-être, en tout cas je pourchasserais ce bâtard même si je doit y laisser la vie »

« Oh, calme toi, tu ne partiras pas sans moi quand même ? »

« T'inquiète, je ne laisserais jamais mon petit ange tout seul »

Il est donc parti, on va plus beaucoup se voir maintenant mais on a pris une décision importante après son affrontement avec Teach, Ace diras à son père qu'il m'a épousé et moi de mon côté j'essayerais de calmer l'envie de meurtre qu'aura sûrement le mien. J'avais confiance en Ace, il avait l'air sûr de lui, pour moi on allait enfin pouvoir être ensemble sans problème.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Ca a commencé le jour où mon père est rentré dans ma chambre.

« C'est interdit au poil de carotte »

« Très drôle, ça compte aussi pour toi je te signal »

« Oui, bon qu'est ce qu'il y a »

« Tu sais que j'ai envoyé une lettre à Barbe Blanche »

« Oui et tu t'ai pris un vent mon gars…AIE pourquoi tu me tape ? »

« Insolente, bref j'ai décidé d'aller voir Barbe Blanche en personne »

« Quoi mais t'es malade et puis de quoi tu veux lui parler en fait ? »

« Je ne veux pas que Ace et Teach s'affrontent »

Je me figea sur place, mon père allait rencontrer un autre empereur pirate juste pour empêcher un combat qui ne le concernait absolument pas

« Pourquoi ça t'inquiète tant ce combat, t'as rien à voir là-dedans? »

« Barbe Noire prépare quelque chose et si Ace meurt c'est la catastrophe »

« Mais Ace ne vas pas mourir si facilement, crois moi »

« Tu le connaît ? »

«Euh…euh…non pas spécialement mais je sais qu'il possède le pyro fruit »

« Tu vois ma cicatrice sur mon visage ? »

« Oui »

« C'est Teach qui l'a fait »

Je déglutit brutalement, mon corps se mit à trembler et mon estomac se serra

« Je connais la force de ce garçon Arya mais croit moi contre Teach c'est trop dangereux, peut-être qu'il va gagner mais là, Barbe Blanche l'envoie à la mort. »

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre car je suis pas là le week-end (chanceux lol) juste un petit mot pour Kimberly tu m'a posté ta première review j'en suis toute contente il y a juste une chose qui me dérange tu dit ne pas aimer que mes chapitres se terminent en queue de poisson j'ai pas pigé le sens est ce que je coupe mal mes chapitres, il y a trop de suspens ou pas assez, répond moi comme ça je m'améliore

Chapitre 18 : séparation

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec mon père, après tout je connaissais Ace mieux que quiconque. Je ne dis pas que ce combat serra facile au contraire je sais que Ace aura du mal à le vaincre, il me l'a dit lui même, mais il est sûr de lui et je sais que si c'est trop dangereux il ne prendras pas de risques inconsidérés. Mais je m'inquiète un peu quand même, juste le fait de vouloir parler à un empereur des mers n'est pas chose facile même pour mon père et le fait qu'il tient tellement à le voir m'angoisse, on verras bien ce qui va se passer.

On s'est donc dirigé vers Barbe Blanche, la marine a essayé, j'ai bien dit essayé, de nous arrêter mais sans grand succès, et on a pu le rencontrer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais Ace me l'avais tellement bien décrit ainsi que tout les hommes d'équipage que je les reconnaissais aussitôt, j'ai reconnu Joz, Marco et pleins d'autres. Mon père avait décidé que je serais la seule à l'accompagner, on s'est donc rendu sur le Moby Dick, papa déclencha son haki, bien que je maîtrise un peu ce pouvoir celui de mon père est vraiment impressionnant, plusieurs personnes autour de nous s'écroulaient sous le choc mais on continuait à avancer jusqu'à se retrouver devant le 1er empereur pirate du monde.

Il était super intimidant avec sa grande carrure et sa célèbre moustache par réflexe je m'étais un peu rapprocher de mon père. Il était en train de discuter tranquillement avec Barbe Blanche quand une voix derrière nous se fit entendre

« Hé le roux ! qu'es-tu venu chercher ici ? »

On se retourna vers un homme assis sur la balustrade

« Ah ! tu es Marco de la première flotte, n'est ce pas ? pourquoi ne me rejoins tu pas ? »

« Ferme là, toi »

A cette remarque très poli mon père n'a fait que sourire bêtement c'était trop pour moi

« Il t'insulte et toi tu dit rien »

« C'est pas grave, Arya »

« Bien sur que si voyons, tu doit re… »

« Et la rouquine on t'a rien demandé »

« Il a dit quelque chose le pigeon là bas ? »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Tu vas faire quoi hein ? tu veux te battre c'est ça, aller viens je t'attends »

Mon père me donna une violente chiquette sur la tête

« Aie mais ça va pas, ça fait mal »

« Franchement tu cherche toujours la merde, toi »

« Mais c'est lui qui a commencé, c'est pas juste, je veux le taper »

« QUOI, REPETE »

« Ca suffit, si vous voulez vous défoulez, dégagez »

La simple voix de Barbe Blanche nous a calmé direct et tout le monde a commencé à s'éclipser pour les laisser discuter, moi je m'étais adossée à la rambarde et regardais Shirohige (Si il savait que j'étais la femme du commandant de sa seconde flotte, je me demande comment il réagirait ? j'aimerais bien être là le jour où Ace lui annoncera THE nouvelle)

Les deux empereurs continuaient à discuter : de l'enfance de mon père, de ses combats puis la discussion pris une tournure plus grave quand mon père se mit à parler de Teach, je commençais à me rendre compte lentement de la gravité de la situation et j'ai eu peur, je voulais que tout s'arrête, je voulais que Ace revienne. Tout à coup j'ai paniqué totalement, mon bonheur était lié à ce que Barbe Blanche allait décider là, maintenant, toute ma vie était en jeu et qu'est que je vois ? qu'il refuse la demande de mon père et qu'ils commencent à se battre, j'avais envie de leur hurler dessus, de leur dire que j'aimais Ace et que je ne voulais pas qu'il engage ce combat, de leur dire que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui mais saurait était égoïste de ma part, je me risqua quand même à leur parler

« Arrêtez s'il vous plait…arrêtez…stop…arrêtez…STOOOOOOOOP »

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder surpris

« Arrêtez s'il vous plait, ne vous battez pas, ça sert à rien »

« Oh, gamine tu te prend pour qui pour me dire quoi fa… »

« Et toi tu ose dire que tu es un bon père »

Il me regarda énervé et je sentais que mon père était très déçu de mon comportement mais je continuais à lui criait dessus, la colère montait en moi.

« Quel père enverrait son fils à la mort, c'est quoi pour toi la chose la plus importante : l'éducation de Teach ou la VIE DE ACE ? »

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues, c'était complètement stupide de ma part d'engueuler deux empereurs et de me mettre à pleurer

« JE VOUS DETESTE»

Et je parti en courant sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée, je me réfugia dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je sentis qu'on avait repris le large et qu'on s'éloignait du Moby Dick, ils avaient du finir leur conversation. Mon père n'est pas venu me demander des explications, il sait que dans ce moment là j'ai besoin d'être seule. Le lendemain j'ai reçu un message de Ace qui me proposait de venir le rejoindre sur une île pas loin de là où je me trouvais, j'ai accepté ayant besoin de m'éloigner de mon père un petit peu. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôtel qu'il m'avait indiqué il m'attendait, je me précipita vers lui, c'est bizarre comment les bras et les lèvres de Ace réussissent à me calmer et à me faire oublier tout mes soucis. Il m'a fait l'amour follement puis on resta une semaine ensemble jusqu'au jour où il m'annonça une nouvelle que j'espérait ne jamais entendre

« J'ai des nouvelles de Teach, il a débarqué sur une île pas loin, je l'ai enfin retrouvé ce bâtard, je pars tout à l'heure »

Je tressailli faisant tomber les verres que j'avais dans les mains

« Si tôt ! »

« Mais ça fait déjà 6 mois que je le cherche »

« Ace tu ne doit pas affronter Barbe Noire »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon père est parti voir le tien juste pour le persuader d'arrêter cet affrontement »

« C'est vrai ?et qu'est qu'a dit mon père »

« Il a refusé »

« Tu vois, si mon père a refusé c'est qu'il n'y a rien à craindre »

« Non Ace c'est trop dangereux «

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiète tout à coup ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas Shanks le Roux ne veut pas que tu affronte Teach il doit bien avoir une raison »

« Ton père et toi vous n'avez rien à voir là dedans »

« T'es débile ou quoi ? mon père… »

« J'en ai rien n'a faire de ton père Teach doit mourir »

« MAIS ACE REFLECHIT, BORDEL»

« J'AI REFLECHIT C'EST MOI QUI AI TROUVE LE CADAVRE DE SATCH, C'EST MOI TU COMPRENDS, TU N'A ABSOLUMENT AUCUN CONSEIL A ME DONNER, JE ME FICHE TOTALEMENT DE CE QUE TU PENSE »

C'était le première fois qu'on avait une dispute pareille et c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait ainsi, je baissa la tête et mon cœur se serra fortement dans ma poitrine

« Pardon ma puce, je ne voulais pas t'engueuler excuse moi, mais essaye de comprendre je sais que tu t'inquiète pour ce combat mais je dois le faire mon honneur, l'honneur de mon père a était bafoué, ne panique pas je te promet que je ne perdrais pas et puis je t'ai promis aussi de ne jamais te laisser seule dans ce monde, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, alors tu m'appelle dès que tu as fini »

« Promis, viens que je t'embrasse »

On resta quelques minutes en s'embrassant dans les bras l'un et l'autre puis Ace rassembla ces affaires, je l'accompagna jusque sur la rive où son speeder l'attendait, il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis monta sur son bateau qu'il mit en route, je le regarda partir au loin jusqu'à que mes yeux ne puissent plus le voir. Je le regarda partir loin, vers un avenir que je savais incertain

(j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il reviendra, il a promis alors pourquoi…pourquoi j'ai peur ? pourquoi mon corps tremble ? pourquoi mes larmes coulent toutes seules ? et pourquoi j'ai la désagréable sensation de ne pas être seule ?)

to be continued

voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'hésitais entre pigeon et tête d'ananas pour Marco XD

reviews s'il vous plait


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : introspection

Ça fait plusieurs semaines que Ace est parti et je n'ai reçu encore aucune nouvelle ni de lui ni de Teach, le temps passait lentement, je continuais à m'occuper de mon capitaine et de mes compagnons. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait mon état se détériorait, sans doute dû au stress que m'apportait l'absence de Ace, j'étais très fatiguée, je me couchais à 21h pour me réveiller le lendemain à 11h,( moi qui était toujours la première a réveiller mes compagnons en leur balançant de l'eau glacée) là j'étais tellement exténuée que je n'avais envie de rien faire. Le matin je me levais et rien que l'odeur de la bonne cuisine de notre cuistot m'écœurait, je ne pouvais rien avaler. Cette bataille m'angoissait tellement que je suis presque tombée malade, j'avais de la fièvre et des vertiges mais je n'osai pas aller voir notre médecin de bord premièrement parce que lui, le secret médical il connaît pas et deuxièmement parce que je me voyais mal lui dire que mon mari était parti au combat et que je stressais pour lui. Je faisais alors comme si de rien n'était. Mon père a eu quelques doutes avec Ben sur mon état de santé et je voyais bien qu'ils m'observaient discrètement mais ils ont sûrement pensé que c'était passager. Tonton Mihawk est venu nous voir, ça m'a un peu remonté le moral mais lui aussi a trouvé que j'étais « un peu palotte » et a fait part de ses doutes à mon père qui, bien sûr est venu me voir

« Arya je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Assis toi, voilà depuis quelques temps tu sembles pas en forme »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Regarde par toi même, tu dors 15h par nuit, tu fait des siestes, tu es pâle, on dirait que tu déprime, t'as même pas rigolé à mes blagues hier »

« C'est parce qu'elles sont pas drôles tes blagues »

« Arya, je m'inquiète moi »

« Papa je t'assure que je vais bien c'est juste un peu de fatigue passagère c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bientôt péter la forme et alors mon gars fait tes prières, tu vas pleuré»

« Franchement arrête je suis mort de rire »

Je déteste mentir à mon père mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi. Malgré mon explication il décida que je devais prendre des vacances, on débarqua donc dans une île pour que je me repose. Mes compagnons avaient installé le campement sur la plage et on passait nos journées au coin du feu à se raconter des histoires et à jouer de la musique.

Un jour j'ai décidé de partir faire un petite balade dans les champs pour me vider la tête, mon père voulait m'accompagner mais j'ai refusé, en me promenant seule je sentais dans ma poche mon mini den-den-muchi, j'avais envie de l'appeler mais je le dérangerait sûrement et puis si personne n'a de nouvelles c'est que tout va bien.

J'ai marché au moins 1h mais j'avais mal au dos, devant moi une barrière avait été dressé pour délimiter le champs, prenant appui sur les rondins de bois je l'enjamba légèrement mais à peine avais-je posé les pieds par terre que la tête me tourna et m'appuyant contre un arbre je vomi. Reprenant lentement mon souffle j'essayais de calmer mes vertiges en fermant les yeux puis quand les maux de tête se sont arrêtés je repris ma route revenant vers mon équipage. Arrivée sur la plage mon père se précipita vers moi

« Ma chérie regarde ce que Yasopp a préparé pour toi, c'est du riz à la crème »

Et il me fourra l'assiette sous le nez, l'odeur que dégageait ce plat me donna la nausée, je repoussa violemment mon père et revomi

« Arya-sama ça vas ? »

Mon père s'était précipité sur moi, posant une main sur mon front alors que mon corps se secouait au rythme des vomissements, petit à petit ça se calma puis papa me pris dans ses bras (ou son bras comme vous voulez)

« Arya, voilà calme toi, respire, désolé je savais pas que ça allait t'écœurer à ce point «

« C'est pas ta faute papa, je pense que j'ai la grippe ou un truc du genre »

« Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ? »

« Non ça va déjà mieux, merci »

Je voyais les regards inquiets de mes compagnons, alors je pris la décision d'aller voir le médecin de la ville pour qu'il me prescrive des médicaments.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée dans cette petite salle d'attente entre un vieux cramoisi, une mère et son enfant qui brayait. Je m'étais teint les cheveux (on ne sais jamais), heureusement le médecin était une femme et j'ai pu lui parler ouvertement

« Alors mademoiselle qu'est qui vous emmène ? »

« Voilà docteur depuis quelques temps j'ai des vertiges et je vomi »

« Je vois, depuis combien de temps précisément ? »

(Depuis que mon époux est parti affronter Marchall D Teach)

« Je sais pas trop depuis 1 semaine les vomissements et 2 les vertiges »

« Je vois, allongez vous sur la table je vais vous ausculter »

Pendant qu'elle m'examinait je ferma les yeux revoyant ma première rencontre avec Ace, notre premier baiser, la première fois que je me suis donné à lui, notre mariage, son sourire charmeur et ses SPLENDIDES (excusez moi) taches de rousseurs, elles m'ont fait trop rire la première fois que je les ai vus parce que tout son corps montre un homme viril et puissant alors que ses taches lui donne un air gamin complètement à l'opposé de sa carrure, c'est peut-être ce contraste qui m'a séduite chez lui.

« Mademoiselle…mademoiselle vous pouvez vous rhabiller »

« Oh, excusez moi je rêvassais »

« Bon je vais vous prescrire plusieurs médicaments alors si vous avez mal à la tête vous prenez celui là, si vous avez mal au dos vous prenez celui ci, pour les nausées vous prenez cette gélule, si vous avez des vertiges prenez cela, si vous avez mal aux sein vous prenez cette pommade et enfin, si vous avez mal au ventre celui-ci conviendras parfaitement, ça va aller ? »

Je la regardait citer ces tonnes de médicaments avec un étonnements sans limite, voyant que j'étais un peu beaucoup déboussolée par ce qu'elle venait de dire elle me rassura.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas dans votre cas c'est tout à fait normal ces petits désagréments passagers »

« Dans mon état ? mais quel état ? »

« Vous…vous n'êtes pas au courant »

« Mais au courant de quoi ? docteur qu'est que j'ai ?»

La panique m'envahissait je pensais que j'avais une grave maladie depuis longtemps et le docteur me regardait maintenant avec des yeux comparables à des boules de bowling

« Dites moi docteur »

« Mais…mais mademoiselle…vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois »

to be continued

ALORS LA, ALORS LA si j'ai pas 3 non 4 reviews minimum pour ce chapitre c'est décidé je boude parce que même moi qui connaît la suite je suis toute excité devant mon clavier lol alors d'après vous mini Ace ou mini Arya ? et comment va réagire la jeune maman ? AH AH AH AH excusez moi je perd la tête lol


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : complication

J'arpentais les rues ne sachant pas spécialement où aller, je me contentais d'avancer, évitant les passants et repensant à ce que le médecin m'avait dit

« _Je suis…enceinte_ »

« _Oui, vous n'avez jamais senti que vous l'étiez_ »

« _Non je pensais que…que…docteur vous étés sûre que je suis enceinte ?_ »

_Je la vit qui se leva pour prendre un den-den-muchi spécial qu'elle déposa sur mon_ _ventre_

« _Qu'est que vous…_ »

« _Chut _»

Après quelques secondes de silence j'entendis des battements provenant du den-den-muchi

« _C'est votre bébé, mademoiselle, il est en parfaite santé_ »

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, c'était pas possible, on faisait toujours attention quand on était ensemble mais c'est vrai que après plusieurs mois sans se voir on ne se protégeait pas tout le temps mais c'était rare, très rare et là j'étais…j'étais…enceinte.

(c'est pas vrai, c'est faux, elle m'a menti, je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est pas vrai)

J'avais toujours voulu être mère mais être comme ça devant le fait accompli, je me suis retrouvée complètement déboussolée.

(je suis enceinte…de 2 mois en plus, pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite ? je suis enceinte, je vais avoir dans 9 non 7 mois un bébé, je suis enceinte, je porte l'enfant de….)

« Oh, mon dieu »

Mon corps s'est mis à trembler tellement que je me suis écroulée dans une petite ruelle et là je me suis mise à pleurer, à pleurer d'angoisse, de peur . J'étais complètement paniquée.

« Oh, mon dieu, Oh, mon dieu »

Mes mains, mes jambes, tout en moi tremblait, mon estomac se serra fortement. J'avais la tête qui tournait, mes yeux se voilaient, j'avais dû mal à respirer.

« Je suis…je suis enceinte du…je suis enceinte du descendant de Roger et de Shanks »

Je me suis effondrée par terre, la main sur ma poitrine, chaqu' unes de mes faibles respirations me brûlaient la gorge, je respirais mais j'étouffais.

« Au secours Ace je t'en supplie viens m'aider. Viens me prendre dans tes bras et me dire que tout ira bien, je t'en pris »

Mais j'étais seule, atrocement seule, je ne sais même plus combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, les genoux repliaient, à essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

La nuit commençait à tomber, il fallait que je rentre si je ne voulais pas que mes nakamas partent à ma recherche, je me leva donc lentement et commença à me diriger vers la crique.

(Il faut absolument que je calme, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, quoi qu'il en soit le bébé est là dans mon ventre et il grandit donc il faut se calmer d'accord ? tu te calme ma vieille, je vais…je vais l'appeler voilà c'est ça, je l'appelle et lui raconte tout. Il va être surpris c'est sûr mais je sais qu'il va prendre ses responsabilités et va être un excellent père. Il va arrêter de pourchasser Teach et alors je l'aurais pour moi toute seule. Il faudra se cacher bien-sûr et on va en parler avec Barbe Blanche et mon père comme ça je…(réflexion) mon…mon…mon pè…)

« PUTAIN JE L'AVAIS OUBLIE CELUI-LA »

(Oh, non mon père va tuer le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche)

J'avais complètement oublié mon paternel c'était lui qui allait posé peut-être le plus de problème car il sait que je suis devenu une femme forte et indépendante mais au fond de lui je reste toujours sa petite fille chérie et je me vois mal quitter mes nakamas pour rejoindre Ace comme ça alors que ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'on est ensemble, ça va être dur.

Il devait être 20h quand je suis remontée sur le bateau, j'ai fait un pauvre sourire à mes compagnons, mon père m'a littéralement sauté dessus

« Arya, alors ma chérie, ça vas ? qu'est ce que t'as ? c'est grave ? «

« Non rien de spécial »

« TU VAS MOURIR? »

« MAIS NON, CALME TOI »

« Ouf, arrête de m'inquiète comme ça toi »

« C'est toi qui exagère tout, c'est juste une grippe passagère »

« Bon tant mieux, on repart tout à l'heure d'accord ? tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Non merci je vais m'allonger un petit peu »

Je me suis dirigea lentement vers ma cabine et à peine à l'intérieur j'ai fermé ma porte à clef et me suis ruée sur mon den-den-muchi puis, le cœur battant j'ai composé son numéro. Je suis restée là, assise sur mon lit, le den-den-muchi sur mes genoux à attendre 5, 10 puis 15 minutes sans qu'il ne réponde, j'ai fini par raccrocher et me suis couché.

Ca a duré environ 1 mois comme ça, je l'appelais tous les jours, toutes les heures sans qu'il me réponde, j'ai même penser aller voir son père pour savoir si il avait des nouvelles mais saurait été imprudent. J'étais maintenant enceinte de 3 mois presque 4 et ça commençait à se voir, je ne rentrais plus dans mes pantalons et portait tout le temps des larges tuniques pour masquer mes rondeurs, qui restaient discrète certes pas comme ma poitrine qui a doublé de volume du jour au lendemain (au plus grand bonheur de mes compagnons). J'avais des nausées tous les matins mais pas pendant la journée ce qui me permettait de vaquer librement à mes occupations à bord.

Un jour, le 6 septembre plus précisément, je m'étais levée de très bonne humeur, j'ai mangé avec beaucoup d'appétit, j'avais la pêche d'enfer ce jour là. Apres un bon repas je m'étais installée sur le pont avant avec mon père et ses trois mousquetaires (Ben , Yasopp et Lucky roux) où on s'amusait à dessiner des trucs dans nos choques de bières (et de limonade pour moi snif) on était là en plein essor artistique quand mon ciel si bleu s'est effondré sur moi.

« Alors papa tu voit quoi toi ? »

« Eh, une femme à poil »

« Ah, ah, ah, n'importe quoi moi je vois un cha… »

« CAPITAINE, CAPITAINE »

On s'est tous retourné pour voir un de nos nakamas arriver en courant vers nous, en brandissant un journal

« CAPITAINE, CAPITAINE »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ta vue ta tronche dans le journal »

« Ah, ah, ah, je crois plutôt qu'il… »

« ACE VA ETRE EXECUTE DANS UNE SEMAINE »

to be continued

review please lady and gentlemen's


	21. Chapter 21

Désolé pour ce léger retard, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je dis merde à tous ceux qui passe le bac, le brevet, le bac spécial one piece (lol, vous connaissez pas ?) Courage après c'est fini et puis de toute façon on est obliger d'y passer alors on fonce et on me ramène des bonnes notes lol

Chapitre 21 : décision

Toutes les personnes sur le navire se sont rapprochés de nous et mon père s'était levé brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise

« QUOI QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIT »

« Mais c'est écrit dans le journal de ce matin, il a combattu Barbe Noire mais a perdu contre lui alors Teach l'a livré à la marine, ça fait 3 mois que Ace est enfermé à Impel Down et dans une semaine il montra sur l'échafaud à Marine Ford pour y être…exécuté»

Tous le monde a baissé la tête en signe de respect pour ce pirate qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avait su imposer le respect et l'admiration dans le monde de la piraterie. Ce silence respectueux dura quelques minutes avant que Ben ne prenne la parole

« Capitaine, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On est à peine à 3 jours de Marine Ford c'est trop risqué de rester ici, bon messieurs on met les voiles et on s'éloigne, Barbe Blanche va arriver pour le sauver c'est sûr et je veux pas me retrouver entre lui et la m… »

«Excusez moi Capitaine de vous couper mais…Arya-sama est que vous allez bien ? »

Tous mes nakamas se sont retournés vers moi

« Eh, je… »

« Ma puce ça vas t'es toute pâle mais…mais tu tremble »

« Je…je…j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, pardon »

Et j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre, j'ai attrapé le premier oreiller que j'avais et j'ai hurlé, j'ai hurlé à plein poumons, mordant de toute mes forces le coussin pour pas qu'on m'entende faisant craquer ma mâchoire. Ma vue était brouillée par les larmes que je versais. On ne peux pas trouver de mot pour décrire la douleur que j'ai ressenti à ce moment même la mort ne pouvait être plus douloureux que ça. J'ai eu la nausée, j'avais du mal à respirer, mon corps tremblait et je me suis évanouie.

A mon réveil, pendant 2 secondes je me suis imaginée que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, dans ce court moment entre l'inconscient et le réveil j'ai osé espérer que tout était faux, que Ace allait revenir me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrasser comme la première fois à Calm Down mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, que j'ai reconnu le plafond de ma chambre et que j'ai senti le sol dur de mon plancher sous ma tête j'ai compris, j'ai compris que tous mes espoirs, toute ma vie s'était écroulée à cause de quoi ? d'un article dans un journal pourquoi le monde est si injuste avec moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal pour subir quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? expliquez moi pourquoi, pourquoi

« POURQUOI »

J'ai frappé dans le mur qui se trouvait en face de moi, j'ai frappé jusqu'à que la douleur devienne futile et illusoire, jusqu'à que le sang coule entre mes doigts, jusqu'à ce que mes phalanges craquent puis épuisée je me suis couchée à même le sol, les mains autour de mon ventre là où le fruit de mon amour pour Ace grandissait tranquillement. Mon enfant, notre enfant n'allait jamais connaître son père

« Pourquoi, pourquoi l'histoire se répète »

J'ai compris à ce moment là ce que Rouge avait dû ressentir, cette peur, cette angoisse de savoir que l'homme qu'on aime est en train de mourir loin de nous.

Je suis restée prostré dans mon coin pendant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à que la nuit tombe, aucun de mes nakamas n'est venu me voir car j'avais réellement besoin de restée seule mais au bout d'un moment cette solitude m'étouffait j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ma chambre communiquait avec celle de mon père et par la fente de la porte je voyais de la lumière.

(c'est risqué si je lui parle et qu'il découvre ma grossesse mais il faut absolument que quelqu'un m'écoute)

Je frappa légèrement à la porte

« Oui »

J'entrouvris la porte et passa ma tête dans l'entrebâillement

« Papa »

« Ma chérie entre, ça vas ? »

Mon père était dans son lit en train de lire une carte, lentement je m'approcha de lui puis me glissa à ses côtés il me caressa les cheveux et se mit à fredonner une chanson comme quand j'étais petite mon corps s'est remis à trembler, mon père me serra un peu plus fort et m'embrassa sur le front pour me calmer. Petit à petit mon corps s'apaisa, il souffla sur sa bougie et nous plongea dans le noir. On entendait que nos respirations

« Papa ? »

« Oui »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Est ce qu'on a le droit d'exécuter un homme parce qu'il est venu au monde ? »

Il paru assez surpris de ma question mais répondit sans hésiter

« Non, chaque homme naît pur et libre, chaque naissance est un acte merveilleux de la vie et on ne peux pas juger quelqu'un là dessus »

« Même si ses parents ont fait des choses horribles »

« Même si ses parents sont les pires crapules de l'univers un enfant ne doit pas porter le poids des péchés de ses parents et si on tue une personne à cause de cela alors ce sont nous les pires crapules. On doit juger quelqu'un sur ces actes pas ceux d'autrui »

« Mais les parents si ils savaient que leur enfant aller un jour porter leurs noms et leurs crimes ce ne sont pas eux les monstres ? »

« Arya, pirates, marines, civils nous avons tous des règles à suivre elles sont toutes différentes mais une seule est commune, celle de pouvoir un jour avoir la joie d'entendre le premier cri de notre enfant et c'est la chose qui vaut tout les trésors du monde. »

Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux, heureusement qu'il faisait noir pour les lui cacher.

« Tu sais Arya quand j'ai appris que ta mère était enceinte et qu'elle avait accouché d'une petite fille, j'étais très heureux »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non j'ai pleuré de désespoir pendant 3 jour »

« HEIN »

« Je rigole, sérieusement j'étais très content mais aussi très déçu »

« Déçu, pourquoi ? »

« J'étais limite en colère que ta mère m'avait caché sa grossesse parce que au fond de moi, malgré que j'étais un pirate de Roger j'avais envie de resté à ses côtes, de la protéger, de sentir notre enfant bouger et après de lui tenir la main pendant l'accouchement plein de truc comme ça qu'elle m'a ôter. Mais je suis content que tu soit là, même si t'es chiante, même si t'as un sale caractère, même si t'as bouffé toute la réserve de Nutella, même si… »

« C'est bon là j'ai compris »

Il rit, mon père me parlait très rarement de ma mère et souvent avec gène mais là il m'avait ouvert son cœur sans hésiter pour me consoler.

« Merci papa, t'es le meilleur »

Et je l'embrassa fortement avant de quitter la pièce en courant, arrivé dans ma chambre je m'allongea sur le lit, après ce que venais de dire mon père je pouvais vraiment me comparer à Rouge et ma mère, ses deux femmes portaient les enfants de grands criminels et elles ont préféré cacher leurs grossesses quitte à blesser le père. Et moi dans tous ça ? Ace n'étais pas au courant, personne savait et ce que j'avais le droit de le laisser dans l'ignorance ? ai-je le droit de le laisser mourir sans qu'il sache qu'il va avoir un enfant ? et notre enfant est ce que j'ai le droit de le priver de père ? je sais que malgré son statut Ace a toujours regretté de ne pas avoir de père et moi de mère alors pourquoi notre enfant devrait subir la même chose ?

Je suis la fille de Shanks bordel, quand ils entendent mon noms les gens fuient alors pourquoi je ne devrais rien tenter pour sauver l'homme que j'aime, rien ne m'empêche d'aller le sauver. Si il y a plusieurs choses qui m'empêche d'y aller en faite, premièrement je suis un peu BEAUCOUP enceinte, deuxièmement il y auras un peu BEAUCOUP de marine et troisièmement….troisièmement…

« C'est compliqué, fait chier »

J e soupira longuement, puis posa ma main sur mon ventre

« Et toi mon bébé, qu'est ce que tu en pense hein ? est ce que tu veux que je sauve ton abruti de père ou que j… »

Je me suis tu brusquement, mes larmes ont commencé à couler le long de mes joues, mon enfant m'avait répondu. Pour la première fois il avait bouger pour me dire ce qu'il espérait alors je lui murmura

« D'accord, le message est passé mon cœur….je vais à Marineford »

to be continued


	22. Chapter 22

Désolé du retard mais je passais le bac français et SVT

Chapitre 22 : réaction

J'avais conscience que cette décision était très importante et risquée pour ne pas dire suicidaire mais la seule perspective de revoir Ace, de juste lui murmurer qu'il fallait qu'il se batte pour son enfant et que cet enfant voulait que je sauve son père, tout cela me donnait le courage de m'engager dans cette guerre. Je ne suis pas folle si c'est trop dangereux je ne prendrais aucun risque pour moi et surtout pour le bébé et en aucun cas je ne me mettrais a hurler à Ace que je suis enceinte devant toute l'élite de la marine(faut être cinglé pour faire ça) mais je suis prête à tout (enfin presque) pour le sauver.

(Mais avant je dois trouver un moyen de me rendre à Marinford sans éveiller les soupçons et surtout sans éveiller les soupçons de mon père. Je me sens mal de le laisser comme ça, de lui avoir menti, je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux d'être grand-père mais je veux que Ace soit le premier à savoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit je dois me dépêcher l'exécution est dans 6 jours pour aller à Marinford ça me prendras minimum 2 jours donc 4 jours à attendre son convoi et à me préparer.)

En même temps que je réfléchissait, j'avais pris une douche et m'avait appliqué ma tenture spéciale qui dure environ 10 jours, mes cheveux attachés en un chignon, une ceinture serrée autour du ventre et j'étais méconnaissable, le problème c'était mes yeux et aussi mon épée (j'allais quand même pas me balader avec dans tout Marinford)

« J'en piquerais une et puis voilà »

Vers 1h du mat' j'étais prête. Je me mis à jeter un coup d'œil à ma chambre pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié, mon regard fut attiré par le cadre photo posé sur mon bureau, c'était une photo de papa et moi quand j'avais 10 ans, on mangeait des cerises et on avait le visage aussi rouge que nos cheveux. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur en voyant cette photo, est ce qu'un jour j'aurais le droit d'avoir une photo des deux hommes que j'aime le plus au monde réunis autour d'un joli berceau ? est ce que j'aurais le droit d'avoir enfin une famille ? j'ai décidé de ne pas laisser Ace dans l'ignorance alors pourquoi mon père n'aurait pas le droit à quelles explications ? Alors juste avant de partir je me suis installée à mon bureau et je lui ai écrit une lettre :

_Papa_

_Avant toute chose, avant que tu ne fasse quoi que se soit je veux que tu lise attentivement ce que je vais écrire s'il te plaît._

_Voilà depuis maintenant plus de 13 ans je navigue à tes côtés, tu es un capitaine exemplaire et un père magnifique mais voilà tu as du le remarquer je ne suis plus une petite fille maintenant et je peux prendre des décisions importantes et prendre en charge ma vie et c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire._

_Tu te souvient, il y a 4 ans ? tu m'avais laissé seule 2 semaines pour faire du shopping mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait que ça. Je me suis rendu à Calm Down pour visiter et là-bas j'y ai rencontré un homme, tu me connaît au début ce n'était qu'un flirt d'adolescente mais au fur et à mesure c'est devenu beaucoup plus fort, tellement fort que le 4 août à 19 ans en s'est mariés. Et oui papa toi qui croyait que j'étais une mangeuse d'hommes bah je me suis enfin casée, tu doit être surpris et je comprends mais ces 4 années que j'ai passé avec cet homme on était les plus belles de ma vie, le nom de ce jeune homme : Portgas D Ace._

Tu dois comprendre maintenant pourquoi je pars, je veux le sauver papa et n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher s'il te plait, j'aime Ace plus que tout au monde, je veux juste le revoir un petit peu, si tu savais comme il me manque papa. Tu dois penser que c'est complètement débile et risqué de se mettre entre Barbe Blanche et la Marine mais je te promet de faire attention et pour te le prouver je glisse dans cette enveloppe ma bague de fiançailles en te promettant de revenir la chercher.

_Je t'aime, papa_

_Ta fille Arya _

En relisant la lettre mes larmes ont coulaient laissant ça et là de petites mares sur le papier. J'avais décidé de ne rien lui dire sur ma grossesse sinon il serait venu me reprendre à Marinford et je ne voulais pas que mes nakamas prennent ce risque. J'ai pris une enveloppe où j'ai glissé la lettre et lentement j'ai enlevé ce petit bijoux à mon annulaire, ce tout petit bijoux qui ne signifiait rien pour les autres mais tellement pour moi c'étais le reflet de ces courtes années merveilleuses et lentement aussi je le glissa dans l'enveloppe que je referma. Le plus discrètement du monde je la posa sur la table de nuit de mon père et après un rapide baiser sur son front endormi je referma la porte et me dirigea sur le pont.

Tout le monde dormait sauf celui qui était de garde, furtivement je me retrouva derrière lui et l'assomma, sans aucun bruit je détacha la chaloupe que je mis en mer et grimpa dessus. Mon log pose était réglé sur MarineFord et je me laissa porter par la légère brise. Epuisée je m'allongea regardant les étoiles et la lune, depuis combien de temps Ace n'avait il pas vu le ciel ? on dit que Impel down est pire que l'enfer et qu'on torture violemment chaque prisonnier, rien que l'idée qu'on puisse torturer Ace me fit frissonner. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me décourage et j'avais même un plan : j'entre en civil à MarineFord comme ils auront besoin de main d'œuvre je me fait engager comme marine comme ça ils ne s'attendrons pas à me voir débarquer, en plus si je reste assez longtemps je me familiariserais avec les lieux et peut être je pourrais sauver Ace juste avant son exécution, c'est génial comme plan non ?

Deux jours et demi plus tard j'aperçu enfin les bâtiments de MarineFord, je débarqua à l'abri des regards et me dirigea vers le bâtiment principal, les marines étaient en train d'évacuer les habitants, arrivée devant un bureau administratif un homme m'interpella :

« Oh, miss tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Je suis venu m'engager dans les marines, monsieur » (trop bonne comédienne)

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce qu'on est en guerre, monsieur »

« Bien vu, mais justement parce qu'on est en guerre on n'engage plus de civils, désolé »

« Mais pourquoi ?»

« Imagine deux secondes ma cocotte qu'un de ses maudits pirates veut nous devancer en s'installant tranquillement dans nos divisions, tu vois la catastrophe ? »

« Ah, d'accord je comprends » (putain ils sont moins con que ce que je pensais)

Déçue, je me mis à avancer sans but dans les ruelles vides, à partir d'un moment je me suis retrouvée devant un grand bâtiment blanc

« C'est l'hôpital »

Une idée me vient alors tout à coup, j'entra dans l'accueil et me dirigea vers les couloirs, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et je me cacha dans une chambre, quelques secondes plus tard une infirmière passa à côté sans plus attendre je l'entraîna dans la pièce où je l'assomma et lui vola ses affaires. Maintenant habillée en parfaite infirmière, je pus me fondre sans problème dans la masse des blouses blanches et des médicaments. Mon plan n'avait pas totalement marché mais le plus importante c'est que j'étais à Marine Ford et que personne ne m'avais repéré et avait repéré mon bidon (pour des infirmières c'est pas terrible je trouve). Cette mascarade dura quelques temps, vers 18h30 l'infirmière en chef vient me trouver

« Et toi la nouvelle »

« Oui madame »

« Va dans la réserve me chercher 4 paquets de compresses »

« Bien madame »

Je partis donc pour la réserve, je pris les paquets demandés et reparti mais le couloir que je devait emprunter était fermé, un gros marine devant

« Désolé ma petite mais on ne passe pas »

« Pourquoi »

« C'est comme ça tu fait le tour par la place centrale »

(fait chier ce gars je veux pas faire de détour moi, mais bon pas d'embrouille ma petite Arya, rappelle toi que tu es une gentille infirmière et pas une tueuse sanguinaire avec les hormones au point maximum) je fis donc un grand sourire au bonhomme avant de faire demi tour.

Pour arriver à l'hôpital je devait faire un grand détour par la place principale, j'emprunta un long couloir qui grouillait de marines le tout dans un raffut pas possible mais malgré le boucan je pouvais entendre des coups réguliers, intriguée je me demanda qui pouvait bien frapper comme ça, les bruit s'intensifiaient à mesure que je m'avançais dans le couloir, on aurait dit des coups de marteau ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'aperçu enfin la fin du couloir et mis engagea, la vive lumière du soleil m'aveugla quelques instants puis mes yeux se sont habitués révélant une immense place remplie de marines portant sacs, armes, provisions, tout le monde courait et se bousculait. Les bruits de coups étaient clairement entendus, je regarda autour de moi mais ne vit rien qui justifiait ces bruits, je leva alors lentement la tête, mes yeux se sont écarquillés, mon cœur s'est mis à battre fortement, ma respiration devient laborieuse et je serra brutalement les paquets contre mon ventre, se tenait devant moi plusieurs marines avec planches, clous et marteaux, tous en train de construire : un échafaud.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

Désolé, désolé, désolé pour le retard j'étais à la mer avec ma copine (qui se reconnaîtras je pense) mais le sable chaud et le soleil m'ont inspiré donc voici la suite des aventures de notre couple chéri, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 23 : infiltration

Depuis l'annonce de l'exécution de Ace, une partie de moi, une toute partie de moi ne voulait pas croire ce que j'avais lu, au fond j'espérais que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge, une ruse pour attirer Barbe Blanche, n'importe quoi qui justifierait l'annonce de sa mort, je ne voulais pas le croire mais la vue de cet échafaud, au centre de la place et en hauteur pour que tout le monde puisse voir m'as ouvert les yeux, m'as fait réaliser que dans quelques jours l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde allait monter sur cet échafaud et allait mourir en regardant la mer.

J'avais envie de hurler, de détruire ce monstrueux monument, de tuer ses ouvriers qui, sans le savoir, construisaient mon ticket pour des années de tristesse et de solitude et qui privaient mon enfant de père.

Je suis restée là au moins 10 minutes à regarder tour à tour l'échafaud et l'océan où peut-être une armada de bateau apparaîtra pour le sauver, vont-ils réussir ou pas ? qu'importe moi je serais à leurs côtés et je…

« Salut, ma jolie »

Un homme venait de me tirer de mes pensées en se plantant devant moi

« Salut » lui répondis-je avec un charmant sourire

« T'es une infirmière ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Charpentier, tu admire mon chef d'œuvre ? »

Je le regarda surprise

« L'échafaud ma belle, c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné et sans me vanter c'est ma plus grande fierté »

Je palis à cette nouvelle, mon estomac se serra et le bébé me donna un coup de pied. Etait-ce un signe pour exprimer sa colère et son dégoût de cette personne ou même autre chose ? en tout cas mon bébé et moi on avait mal, mal d'être ici, mal de voir cet ouvrier. J'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant de cet endroit lugubre où la mort semblait déjà planer au dessus de nous. Mais je devais rester forte et ne jamais baisser les bras, c'est ce que j'avais jurer à Ace, à notre enfant et au monde entier.

Je ne dis plus rien à l'ouvrier et continua ma route en l'évitant. Arrivée dans l'infirmerie je trouva une agitation inhabituelle, chaque unes de mes pseudo-collégues s'activaient à ranger des tonnes de médicaments et de pansements. Intriguée je m'approcha de la surveillante en chef :

« Excusez moi mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh ma cocotte grouille toi, vas aider les autres »

Et elle s'éloigna, devant mon air bêta une jeune médecin vient m'expliquer

« T'es pas au courant car t'es nouvelle, mais on pars »

« ON PARS MAIS OU ? »

« Doucement, tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait rester là au plein milieu de la bataille ? non notre perte serait trop grande pour que Sengoku-sama prenne le risque de nous laisser à Marinford. On va attendre les blessés à Shabondy, en sécurité »

Je lâcha les compresses qui s'écrasèrent au sol, en a peine 2 secondes tout mon plan tombait à l'eau, je ne pouvais pas me rendre à Shabondy et je ne pouvais rester cachée ici, une vague de panique m'envahit brusquement et la médecin du le remarquer car elle me regarda bizarrement

« Eh, ça vas ? t'es toute pâle »

« Eh…eh…en fait…je »

« Ah, ah, ah, tu pensais être au cœur de la bataille, t'es bizarre comme fille, aller va aider les autres avant que la grosse rapplique »

Elle s'éloigna me laissant seule, je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire, si je reste et que l'élite de la marine me reconnaît c'est fini et je n'aurais servi à rien dans cette bataille.

(Mais en y réfléchissant c'est peut-être un signe pour m'éloigner, en plus c'est pas loin Shabondy et il y aura sûrement des journalistes là-bas donc des caméras donc je pourrais voir ce qui se passe et si ça vas pas j'interviendrais)

J'avais un nouveau plan mais il ne me plaisait pas, j'étais trop éloignée de Ace et je ne pourrais pas me contenter de le voir à travers un écran même si c'est beaucoup moins dangereux pour le bébé. Je commença donc a aider mes collègues et a empiler les cartons.

Avec plusieurs infirmières on faisait des navettes entre l'hôpital et le bateau pour le charger, le chemin n'était pas très long mais il m'inquiétait car il passait très prés des quartiers des amiraux. Et au bout d'un énième passage alors qu'on était en train de discuter plusieurs marines sont apparus devant nous, au centre se trouvait un marine portant un uniforme gradé

« C'est le vice amiral Garp » me chuchota une des filles

Je me raidis instantanément et je baissa violemment la tête quand il passa à notre niveau, mon cœur battait violemment. Quand il est passé on a repris notre route mais j'ai osé me retourner pour le regarder de dos, il avait la démarche d'un homme fier et sûr de lui, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le trouver sympathique, c'était l'homme qui avait élevé Ace et Luffy et malgré les horreurs que m'avait raconté Ace sur lui, sa présence me rassura, cet homme, le héros de la marine je ne pense pas qui restera assis tranquillement alors que son petit-fils est exécuté.

« Il est impressionnant, non ? »

« Oui très » répondis-je en me retournant une dernière fois

« C'est un héros cet homme là, il a capturé Roger lui même »

« Ah bon » (faux étonnement)

« Oui, écoute je vais te dire un secret »

J'essaya de réprimer mon envie de soupirer face à son enfantillage et me rapprocha d'elle

« Il paraît… » commença t-elle dans un murmure « …qu'il s'apprête à quitter Marinford dans le plus grand secret »

« Ah, bon et pour aller où »

« Il paraît qu'il va à Impel Down…rendre une visite à Portgas D Ace »

« Il…il…il va voir…Ace ? »

to be continued

j'espère que ça vous a plu, reviews s'il vous plait si vous continuer comme ça je vais peut-être arriver à 100 se serait top

Question : il y en a qui sont aller à la Japan Expo ? moi oui le 1er j'étais en kimono rose, se serais marrant si on s'était croisés. bisous


	24. Chapter 24

Je sais, je sais c'est impardonnable le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre en plus, je vous préviens j'ai pas eu le temps de relire alors excuser d'avance les fautes sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira bisous

Chapitre 24 : attention (c'est rien trouver de mieux désolé)

_Si il y avait vraiment eu un signe ce jour là ce n'était pas le faite de quitter Marinford mais de rencontrer cet homme. Me rendre à Marinford avait était une décision difficile à prendre mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce que je m' apprêter à faire._

Après le passage éclair de Garp j'ai continué à suivre mes camarades, essayant de leur tirer le maximum d'info sur ce possible départ mais elles ne savaient rien de plus, arrivée dans l'infirmerie j'ai prétexté une envie pressante pour m'éloigner du groupe et dans les toilettes j'ai quitté l'habit d'infirmière pour endosser celui qui m'allait le mieux : celui de pirate, ma tenture avait tenu sans aucun problème et la ceinture aussi, je n'ajouta à ma tenu initiale, c'est à dire un combinaison noire, qu'un bandana qui enroulait mes cheveux et un voile noir autour de mon visage ne dévoilant que mes yeux. Avant de quitter les toilettes je me regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, le reflet que je vis n'était plus celui d'une petite fille mais celui d'une femme forte et déterminé qui s'apprête à faire ce que personne auparavant n'a oser faire : infiltrer Impel Down pour faire évader un détenu à la renommée mondiale.

Pour moi c'était le plan le plus fou certes mais aussi le plus rusé, personne ne s'attend à une attaque venant de la prison et même si la défense seras doublé ce seras moins pire qu'ici. J'étais donc décidé.

Rasant les murs j'ai réussi par miracle à atteindre les docks sans me faire remarquer et arrivée là-bas je me suis mise à rechercher son navire, les docks étaient immense et là aussi régnait une bruyante agitation, des marines transportaient tonneaux et armes qui arrivaient des quatre coins du globe pour les assister dans cette guerre. Mais parmi ce remue-ménage un bateau retient particulièrement mon attention, c'était un banal navire de guerre mais celui-ci on le chargeait au lieu de le décharger, rien ne me disait que c'était bien celui là mais je pris comme même le risque de m'y infiltrer, le problème c'était comment, impossible de me faire passer pour une marine ou d'y rentrer comme ça. Le temps pressait et je n'avait rien trouvé comme solution la panique m'envahit fortement à mesure que je voyais les préparatifs se terminer, je suivis des yeux le parcours des caisses et je vis qu'elles provenaient toutes d'un entrepôt situé pas très loin, sans plus attendre je mis faufila, il était grand remplie de divers caisses de différentes formes, les marines chargés de les transporter se servaient que dans un côté droit, là je vis une caisse rectangulaire qui pouvait contenir un corps, passant par l'arrière j'arrivai jusque derrière la caisse qui était à l'abri des regards, j'avisai une pioche qui me permit de l'ouvrir, elle était remplie de...papier toilettes (on se demande c'est pour qui) délicatement je retira tous le papier et priant pour qu'on ne me voit pas je m'y engouffra. La position que j'avais adopté n'était pas la plus confortable au monde j'étais assise les genoux recroquevillés autour de mon ventre, ma tête frôlait le plafond et je ne pouvais pas faire un seul mouvement

« La vache, j'ai grossi ou quoi? » (réflexion) « Oui j'ai grossi snif, tu prends un peu de place mon bébé mais ne t'inquiète pas ça vas bien se passer »

Je disais ça plus pour moi que pour lui, j'avais besoin de m'auto encourager car au fond de moi je ne savais pas du tout si ce plan allait marcher ou pas, je me rendais dans la plus grande prison au monde et si je me fait attraper personne n'auras l'idée de venir me chercher et mon bébé naitra derrière les barreaux, c'est pas vraiment la vision que je m'attendais d'une naissance.

Des bruits de pas retiennent soudain mon attention, des marines approchaient.

(Pitié qu'ils n'ouvrent pas la caisse, pitié, pitié)

J'entendis des voix à l'extérieur pourtant impossible de distinguer ceux qu'ils disaient mais je sentis qu'on me transportais et les voix des deux marines qui me portaient se firent entendre

« La vache elle est super lourde cette caisse »

« T'as raison ils ont mis quoi dedans? Une ancre »

(JE VAIS LES BUTER CES DEUX LA)

Je n'avais aucune fissure qui me permettait de voir l'extérieur mais je sentis qu'ils me transportaient juste dans un endroit frais pour enfin me déposer entre deux autres caisses. J'attendis et attendis encore, j'entendais les vas et viens incessant des marines puis tout d'un coup le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme et plus rien. Les minutes passèrent et j'ai eu peur de ne pas être dans le bonne caisse mais je sentis un léger mouvement de droite à gauche indiquant le balancement des vagues contre la coque et je sus qu'on était en route. Le trajet ne devait pas duré longtemps et je me mis à repensais à toutes ces belles mais courtes années que j'avais passé avec Ace : notre rencontre pur fruit du hasard, la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé, la première fois qu'il m'as fait l'amour et puis cette fameuse nuit où on a semer la vie et aujourd'hui je me retrouvais là, perdue, sans but précis à part tenter le tout pour le tout, me dirigeant peut-être vers ma perte. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu aller demander de l'aide à la seule personne qui pouvait peut-être m'aider et me réconforter : Garp, après tous il avait élevé Ace comme son propre petit fils ainsi que Rouge alors pourquoi n'aurait il pas la même gentillesse pour moi? Malgré le besoin que je ressentais de me confier à lui je ne sortis pas de ma cachette car la différence entre Rouge et moi c'est qu'elle n'avait pas une prime de plusieurs millions sur sa tête et Garp n'avait rien tenter pour Ace alors pour moi. Plus les minutes passaient plus la fatigue envahissait mon corps et je m'endormis profondément.

Ce fut la sensation qu'on me portait qui me réveilla brusquement, on était arrivé. Je sentis qu'on descendait du navire; j'entendais le bruit de l'eau à l'extérieur et un homme qui donnait des ordres, à part ça rien de bien distinct, après plusieurs minutes de transport on me déposa enfin.

J'attendis encore quelque temps puis espérant qu'il n'y ai pas de caméra ou de gardien je souleva doucement le couvercle, après la pénombre de la caisse la faible lumière de la pièce m'éblouis mais quand mes yeux se sont habituels je distingua clairement l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était une grande salle surement la cave ou un truc dans le genre, à première vu aucune surveillance n'était présente dans cette salle et je m'extirpa de ma cachette en silence.

Ça est. J'y étais. Dans la plus grande prison de la marine où personne n'as jamais réussi à s'évader. Arrivée à ce stade je ne pouvais plus reculer ou me dégonfler, j'y suis j'y reste. Malgré la fierté que j'avais depuis des années à ce moment là j'ai eu réellement peur, une peur qui vous noue l'estomac et vous déclenche des frisons, mon avenir, l'avenir de mon couple, de notre enfant, tout me semblait flou et incertain, si je me fait prendre ils vont surement faire le lien avec Ace et quand ils découvrirons que j'attends un enfant ils ne réfléchiront pas et m'assassineront directement, mais je ne devais pas flancher et au moins essayer, c'est donc résolu que j'ouvris prudemment la porte d'entrée pour me retrouver dans un couloir mal éclairé. Après avoir vérifier la présence que d'une caméra que j'évitai je me retrouva dans un vrai labyrinthe de pièces et de couloirs. J'ouvrai délicatement chaque porte ayant peur de tomber sur des marines, j'arrivai enfin sur une lourde porte métallique et quand je l'ouvris je tomba sur un endroit que je ne pouvais imagine: j'étais arrivé au premier niveau l'enfer pourpre, d'après ce que je savais c'était le lieu où on torturer chaque nouveau prisonnier, j'entendais leurs cris et leurs supplications, quand je pense que Ace avait du subir la même chose j'en avais des frisons. Ces cris deviennent vite horribles et je m'enfuis rapidement.

Je passa le premier niveau et les autres sans difficulté, c'est simple je me glissais entre chaque poutre évitant les caméras, les gardiens et surtout les prisonniers qui pouvaient me faire repérer. C'est comme ça que j'ai atteint le niveau 4 l'enfer de la chaleur, la température avait l'air bouillante mais je me surpris à la trouver supportable. Je devais faire le tour d'une énorme mer de lave pour atteindre la porte qui menait au 5ème niveau, le dernier, là où Ace se trouvait. Pour moi c'était logique de mettre Hiken no Ace dans l'enfer du froid, mais alors que je m'approchais du bureau de surveillance de ce niveau une violente nausée me pris et j'ai du m' accroupir en plein milieu du couloir pour vomir et alors que je me relevais une sirène stridente me déchira les tympans ainsi qu'une voix dans les hauts parleurs qui n'arrêter pas de répéter:

« INTRUS, INTRUS, INTRUS »

la panique m'envahit et je me dirigea sur le plafond de la salle de surveillance, de là je pouvais entendre et voir tous ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Quatre marines étaient présents et passaient des coups de fil

(Je suis trop bête que m'être fait cramer si prés du but, c'est pas juste)

Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais toutes les caméras de surveillance était braqué non pas sur le niveau 4 mais sur le premier et sous mes yeux ébahis je découvrit une silhouette que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années:

« Luffy »

To be continued

ps: je voulais vous dire que je suis super contente du nombre de reviews qui augmente chaque jour ça me fait vraiment plaisir


	25. Chapter 25

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Maya qui m'a posté mon…100ème commentaires je suis trop contente merci beaucoup franchement quand j'ai commencé cette fanfic je ne pensais pas arriver là. Je remercie aussi les 99 précédentes reviews car sans elles la 100éme n'aurait aucune valeur (c'est logique ce que je viens de dire non ?). Bref sinon désolé pour le retard et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas, bisous

Chapitre 25 : action

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Luffy ici, bien que ce soit le frère de Ace je ne pensais pas qui puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi risqué pour le sauver. Au fond je pense que c'est l'influence de mon père qui nous rend tous tarés.

A travers la petite ouverture sur le toit je pouvais voir Luffy dévaler les étages et mettre à plat toutes les bêtes sauvages et autres créatures qui peuplaient les niveaux d'Impel down. C'était clair qu'il n'avait pas fait le choix de la discrétion mais le fait de foncer dans le tas avait était beaucoup plus rapide et il allait presque me rattraper. Les marines d'abord déboussolés par l'arrivé de Luffy prit rapidement les bonnes décisions pour l'arrêter et ils ont aussi rapidement fait le lien entre Ace et lui.

J'ai profité du chaos qu'entrenais Luffy pour me reposer un peu sur le toit, je savais que ce ne serais pas facile mais rien que descendre les quelques étages m'avait épuisé car il n'avait fallu au moins 6h en évitant tout le monde. J'avais des douleurs dans le bas du dos, des maux de tête et mon bébé avait décidé que c'était le bon moment pour danser la java. J'en était là à reprendre des forces quand un ordre venant de Magellan se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs du poste de surveillance

« Niveau 4, répondez »

Un homme décrocha

« Oui, directeur Magellan »

« Monkey D Luffy se dirige vers vous je veux que vous bloquer tous les accès aux niveaux inférieurs et que vous m'attendiez, je vais régler ça moi-même »

« Bien directeur »

Le marine raccrocha et se mit à envoyer des ordres à ces confrères, je paniqua soudainement le fait de bloquer les niveaux c'est dire que je pourrais pas descendre et si je reste ici je me tape Magellan ce que je veux éviter à tout prix.

J'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, déjà les marines commençaient à se diriger vers les portes menant au niveau 5. Alors je ne suis dit autant tenter le tout pour le tout et faire ce que Luffy et mon père savent le mieux faire : foncer sans réfléchir, après tous la folie est héréditaire chez moi.

Je descendais précipitamment du toit et me mit à courir vers la porte bousculant au passage marines et prisonniers, ça est j'étais repérée mais je m'en fichais je continuais à courir frappant les marines qui voulaient m'en empêcher. Les sirènes d'alarmes commencèrent à résonner ainsi que les coups de feu et le sifflement des balles qui passaient à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Le groupe de marines qui me pourchassaient augmentaient de plus en plus mais après une course folle j'aperçu enfin une porte immense donnant sur des escaliers, je redoublais de vitesse mais déjà les deux énormes battants se refermaient lentement, j'accélérais encore et encore, mes pas me semblaient lourds, je ne ressentais plus rien tellement je courais vite, la porte était devant moi à quelques mètres mais plus je me rapproché d'elle, plus elle se fermait. Des marines m'attendaient devant armes en joue prés à tirer. Je n'avais pas le choix j'utilisa le haki : la couleur des armements (merci les scans) celui que je maîtrisais le mieux étant dépourvu du haki royal (et oui mon père me refile sa connerie mais pas les trucs sympas et pratiques). La paume de la main tournée vers les gardiens je leur envoya mon haki et ils tombèrent comme des mouches, alors in-extrémiste je me faufila entre les deux battants juste avant qu'ils se referment dans mon dos.

« Ouf si t'avais un mois de plus saurais pas passer mon bébé »

Pour toute réponse il me balança une droite

« Au moins on sais de qui tu tient toi »

J'avais pas le temps pour un échange maternel, j'étais repéré mais j'avais atteint le dernier niveau, une bouffé de joie m'envahit et je dévalais l'escalier

« J'y suis arrivée, j'y suis arrivée »

Des larmes de joie commençaient à troubler ma vision et après quelques minutes de descente j'aperçu une porte

« Attends moi, mon amour j'arrive »

Je tourna la grosse poignée

« J'arrive, j'arrive, j'arrive »

Commença à pousser un des battants

« J'y suis Ace, j'arrive, j'arrive »

Et m'engouffra dans la pièce

« Ace, j'arrive, j'arr…..C'EST…C'EST QUOI CE FROID DE MALADE, JE ME PELE LES FESSES »

Un blizzard glacial vient fouetter mon visage dés mon arrivée, alors c'était ça l'enfer numéro 5 celui des glaces. En à peine quelques minutes mes bouts de doigts avaient viré violets et mes membres s'étaient engourdis

« Merde il faut pas que je reste trop longtemps ici »

Je me mis alors à arpenter le niveau en hurlant

« ACE, OU EST TU, ACE, REPONDS, AAAAACE »

Mais aucune réponse se fit entendre, je regarda dans chaque cellules mais tout ce qui y avait c'était des ossements ou des gens transformer en bac à glaçons. Je continua comme ça jusqu'à qu'un prisonnier m'interpelle

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? t'es un prisonnier ? c'est quoi cette tenue ? TU VIENS DE DEHORS ? »

Je ne répondis même pas à ces questions et à travers les grilles je l'agrippa fermement

« Ace, Portgas D Ace tu sais où il est ? réponds »

« Euh…euh mais je sais pas moi »

« C'est pas possible il est forcément là, Ace, Hiken no Ace, bon sang »

« Je te jure que je sais pas mais si il est pas là il est en bas »

« En bas ? »

« Oui au niveau 6 »

« QUOI…MENTEUR»

« Non…non c'est vrai si il est pas là alors il est plus bas, ils mettent les plus dangereux criminels au dernier niveau : l'enfer de l'éternité »

« Merde et comment on… »

Des bruits de pas me firent me retourner, ils venaient d'une forêt plus loin, les pas deviennent plus distinct et j'aperçu au loin une grande silhouette. Je me mis directement en mode défense, la silhouette se rapprocha

« Qui est là ? »

Aucune réponse, la brume m'empêchait de distinguer vraiment qui c'était, un marine ? un prisonnier ?

« Réponds qui est tu ? »

Il était à quelques mètres de moi quand soudain la brume s'affaibli me révélant d'un coup son apparence. Je ne l'avais jamais vu et je ne pourrais oublier son excentricité il était très grand et sa tenue était…originale mais je doute que les bas résines avec le tee-shirt ouvert jusqu'au nombril soit du meilleur goût.

« Qui est tu et pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question hein…..Princesse »

to be continued

ahahaha, je pense que vous avez deviné qui c'est non ? la suite je sais pas quand car il y a la rentrée sniff bonne chance à vous


	26. Chapter 26

J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée et pour vous donner du courage voici un nouveau chapitre dite je que vous en pensez

Chapitre 26 : explication

On est resté quelques temps à s'observer sans bouger, j'avais beau me creuser la cervelle je ne voyais pas du tout qui il pouvait être ce mec ou cette femme, c'était difficile à déterminé, il avait la carrure d'un homme mais son visage était maquillé comme celui d'une fille et sa voix oscillait entre les deux en gros : un travelo. Il ne portait ni des habits de prisonnier ni ceux des gardiens.

« Qui est tu little girl ? »

Il rêve si il croit que je vais lui balancer mon identité comma ça.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça »

« Ah, oui, oui désolé je me suis pas présenter EMPORIO IVANKOV pour vous servir »

« Ivankov ? ça me dit quelque chose »

« Mais oui, je suis la reine des TTRRAAAAAAAVEEEEEEELOOOOOOO YES, YES, YES, YE…. »

« Ferme la, mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Je squatte »

« ON SQUATTE PAS IMPEL DOWN CRETIN »

« Ah bon pourquoi pas ? »

Je poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme

« Je comprends rien du tout »

« Tu n'as qu'a me suivre si tu veux je t'expliquerais »

Je le regarda surprise

« Tu me connais même pas et tu m'invite tranquillement fait attention ça peut se retourner contre toi tant de gentillesse »

« C'est vrai que je ne te connais pas mais je suis curieuse de connaître les raisons de ta présence ici, little girl »

« Je ne te les dirait absolument pas »

« Dommage car j'ai l'impression que je pourrais t'aider dans ta…quête »

« Tu attise ma curiosité qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de toi ? »

« INTUITION FEMININE »

« TE FOUS PAS DE MOI »

« AHAHAHAH, bon little girl il faut te décider et vite sinon on va finir congeler. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas discuter tranquillement avec moi autour d'une bonne bière au chaud ? «

J'avoue là il m'avait eu, il fallait absolument que je réchauffe mon petit bidon et le plus vite possible alors j'ai accepté, je l'ai suivi à travers la forêt, là une porte nous attendais, elle donnait sur un long couloir on s'y engagea. Au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait des bruits se firent entendre c'était comme de la…musique ? Soudain il ouvrit une porte sur la droite me révélant une grande pièce où une centaine de personnes buvaient et mangeaient, aucun ne portaient d'habit de prisonnier. On avait l'impression de renter dans une auberge plutôt que dans une prison.

« BIENVENUE AU NEW KAAMMAA LAAAANNNNDDDD »

« Mais…mais…qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel, on est dans une prison ici non ? pourquoi vous riez ? pourquoi vous dansez ? pourquoi vous mangez et buvez tranquillement ? pourquoi vous… »

« Doucement little girl laisse moi t'expliquer mais avant tout et pour t'accueillir une petite CHANSON »

« MAIS J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA.….»

« LITTLE GIRL »

Un violent malaise me fit tomber à la renverse. Ivankov et d'autres se sont précipités vers moi, me rattrapant juste avant que je m'écrase au sol lentement j'ai repris connaissance

« T'es malade little girl ? »

« Non, non, c'est rien »

« T'es sûre ? viens t'asseoir »

Je m'installais sur un siége qu'il me présenta, il s'assit en face, je sentais son regard sur moi et instinctivement je resserra mes bras autour de mon ventre. Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais il ne me posa par une seule question sur mon état de santé.

« Bon t'es qui en faite little girl ? »

« Quelqu'un et je suis pas petite »

« T'as un foutu caractère »

« Bon c'est quoi cet endroit au juste »

« Laisse moi t'expliquer, j'ai mangé le fruit du démon : Horu Horu no mi ce qui m'a donné un contrôle sur les hormones de chaque êtres vivants et c'est pour ça que je peux changer le sexe de n'importe qui, t'as des problèmes avec ton sexe ? »

« PAS DU TOUT je suis très contente d'être une fille »

« Dommage car je peux y remédier »

« T'as un pouvoir, comment dire, spécial »

« Je sais, bref ça fait pas mal de temps que je suis ici et j'ai réussi à sortir de ma cellule pour m'installer dans cet endroit. On est juste entre le 5ème et le 6ème niveau »

« Alors il y a bien un 6ème étage, merde »

« Oui, j'ai réussi a crée ici un monde à mon image réunissant des prisonniers et même quelques gardiens, tous avez au plus profond de leur cœur un sentiment de ne pas être à leur place dans ce monde, d'être différent alors je leur ai donner la possibilité de s'exprimer à travers l'am… »

« T'arrête ton baratin »

« Et…oui…je disais donc avant d'être interrompu grossièrement… »

« Pff »

« …que nous vivons tous ici, on se réapprovisionne sur le compte de la marine et personne ne soupçonne notre existence c'est cool non ? »

« Et vous ne voulez pas sortir »

« Entre se faire buter par Magellan et ses acolytes pour peut-être sortir et cette vie moi j'ai vite choisi »

« D'un côté t'as pas tort »

« Alors Little Girl, je t'ai raconté mon histoire à ton tour maintenant »

« Tu ne connaîtras jamais mon identité »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? »

« Je…je suis venue…libérer…Portgas D Ace »

A cette nouvelle la musique s'est arrêtée brusquement et tous le monde me fixait avec des grands yeux

« Quoi ? pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? »

« Tu veux sauver Hiken No Ace ? »

« Oui »

« TOI AUSSI »

« Comment ça moi aussi ? »

« Mais il y a mugi-boy un peu plus haut qui arrête pas de hurler comme un demeuré qu'il veut sauver son frangin et puis il dit que… »

« TU CONNAIS LUFFY »

« Non je le connais pas mais je sais c'est tout »

« Mais comment ? »

« Ici avant c'était un ancien poste de surveillance donc qui dit surveillance dit caméra, on a put voir les exploits de mugi-boy mais par contre toi on t'as vu qu'a partir du 4ème niveau »

« Normal je me cachais »

« Comment t'as fait pour… »

« IVAN-SAMA, IVAN-SAMA »

Un homme mi-femme ou le contraire venait de déboulé tout essoufflé

« Quoi ? »

« C'est mugi-boy »

« Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Luffy »

« Il est en train de se battre avec Magellan au 4ème niveau »

to be continued


	27. Chapter 27

Je sais je sais c'est inadmissible ce genre de retard mais avec la rentrée et tout et tout j'ai pas pu poster avant gomen

Chapitre 27 : résurrection

Je me leva brusquement de ma chaise

« Quoi ? Luffy se bat contre Magellan t'es sûr ? »

« Viens je te montre »

Il me conduisit jusqu'à une pièce à l'écart rempli de caméras, chaque écrans étaient braqués sur une silhouette qui malgré les années restait la même et l'avait pas encore perdue toute son innocence, j'étais contente que Luffy soit là, c'était rassurant, je n'étais pas la seule taré à avoir tenté l'impossible mais d'un côté sa présence ici était risqué voir suicidaire. Luffy avait toujours était ce genre de personne à tenter le tout pour le tout sans vraiment réfléchir mais quand il était décidé à le faire rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. J'avais devant les yeux la preuve de sa motivation et de l'amour qu'il portait à son frère. Malgré les risques, les difficultés il avançait encore et encore sans s'arrêter ni se retourner. Je le voyais encaisser les coups de Magellan sans broncher et même si c'était perdu d'avance je le voyais lutter. J'étais tiraillée entre deux solutions soit je cours aider Luffy qui était en mauvaise posture soit je profite de son combat pour descendre jusqu'à Ace et le libérer pour ensuite revenir sauver Luffy. Le problème s'est qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et même si je me dépêche Ace et moi on arriverait trop tard. Le temps passait et il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose, c'était comme si j'avais Ace dans une main et Luffy dans l'autre je ne pouvais sauver l'un sans sacrifier l'autre. Au dessus de moi se bats le petit garçon que je considère comme mon frère et sous mes pieds l'homme que j'aime et le père de mon enfant attends un sauvetage inespéré. Avec Ace à mes cotés on peut espérer s'en sortir vivant et après tout je suis venue ici pour lui, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais je ferais en sorte que le sacrifice de Luffy ne soit pas vain. Quand Luffy s'est précipité sur Magellan en lui criant de lui rendre son frère les larmes me sont montés aux yeux et ma décision était prise : je laisse Luffy derrière et sauve Ace.

Je suis sortie précipitamment de la salle de surveillance, Ivankov à mes trousses

« Attends little gril tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Sauver Ace où est le passage qui mène au 6ème niveau ? »

« Alors tu laisse mugi-boy mourir »

« Luffy savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait en venant ici s'il n'est pas assez fort pour le sauver alors c'est moi qui le ferait »

« Tu es cruelle »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de cruel dans le faite de sauver l'homme que j'aime, j'ai toujours fait des sacrifices dans ma vie, pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de penser un peu à moi et à mon bonheur hein ? qu'est ce qui m'empêche d'être enfin heureuse ? pourquoi tout le monde se dresse contre notre amour »

J'avais fondu en larmes en disant cette phrase

« Hé là hé là calme toi little girl calme toi »

« Excuse moi »

« Ecoute moi, juste après que tu sois parti Magellan a ordonner d'enfermer Luffy »

« Où »

« Au 5ème niveau »

« Mais alors ça veut dire que »

« Qu'il arrive donc tu peux aller le récupérer et ensemble descendre chercher Hiken »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que je me précipita vers le 5ème niveau (avec bien sur un très très gros pull), j'étais accompagnée du second de Ivankov : Inazuma un gars aussi excentrique que Ivankov mais plus calme. Ensemble on a arpenté toutes les cellules, questionnant les prisonniers jusqu'à découvrir que Luffy avait bien été enfermé mais aussitôt délivré par un gars inconnu et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt, je grimaça à cette nouvelle et accéléra le pas. On mit quelques secondes avant d'arriver dans les bois, au loin je distinguais deux silhouettes, une debout et tremblante et l'autre à moitié allongée dans la neige, des loups allaient bondir sur eux, je me mis à courir dans leur direction quand une charge de Haki se fit ressentir et les loups tombèrent uns à uns. Je me précipitais et rattrapais in extrémiste Luffy avant qu'il ne s'écrase inconscient dans la neige, je le serra fort dans mes bras et lui murmura des mots apaisants

« Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi, tient bon »

Je le porta jusqu'à Ivankov et Inazuma se chargea de l'autre.

« Alors Ivankov qu'est ce que t'en dit ? »

Ivankov qui était penché sur le corps inerte de Luffy se releva l'air grave

« Je dit qu'il va mourir »

« QUOI, c'est pas possible je refuse que tu dise ça JE REFUSE »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute il a trop de poison dans le corps »

« Mais il doit y avoir un antidote »

« Ca ne suffiras pas »

Je m'effondra à coté du lit où gisait mon ami d'enfance les yeux clos, le souffle court et irrégulier

« Il n'a vraiment aucune chance ? »

« Il…il y a peut-être…un moyen de le sauver »

« Lequel ? »

« Grâce à mon fruit du démon je peux lui injecter des hormones de croissance ça ralentira le poison et le sauvera »

« C'EST VRAI ? pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Ce traitement est très long et très très douloureux, pas sûr que Mugi-boy y survive »

« Si j'ai bien compris si on ne fait rien il meurt du poison mais tu peux le guérir même si c'est risqué voir mortel dans tout les cas la mort est au rendez-vous donc tente le tout pour le tout et injecte lui les hormones, si il meurt j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité »

Je suis assise devant une lourde porte barrée par d'épaisses chaînes, 1 heure ? 2 heure ? 5 heure ? 10 heure ? je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici, les bras autour de mon ventre, les genoux repliés et ma tête appuyée dessus. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps j'entends ces cris qui me perce le cœur. Juste avant l'opération, Luffy s'était réveillé et avait accepté le traitement d'Ivankov et depuis il hurle de douleur, on m'avait prévenu que ce serais dur mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à un tel degré de souffrance, j'en ai des frisons rien que d'y pensé. Bien sûr j'aurais pu attendre dans l'autre pièce, loin de ces cris ou même descendre sauver Ace mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était ma faute si Luffy endurait ça donc je devait rester à ses cotés. Quelques temps après l'injection des hormones et le début du traitement l'homme qui accompagnait Luffy est venu le voir, il s'est assis à coté de moi les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci »

Je le regarda surprise

« Les autres m'ont raconté comment tu nous a sauvé »

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose »

« Mais c'était suffisant »

Je me suis tout de suite attachée à lui, on a parlé quelques temps puis il s'est levé en disant qu'il fallait encourager Luffy et alors sous mes yeux ébahis il s'est mis à lui hurler des « fait de ton mieux » ou encore des « tient bon ». Je suis partie me reposer un peu et quand je suis revenu il était toujours là à crier suivit d'autre travelos qui faisait pareil, aucun ne connaissait vraiment Luffy mais ils s'époumonaient pour lui donner du courage, ça m'a motivé alors je me suis approcher lentement de cette porte où les cris continuaient à se répandre dans la pièce et alors je lui ai murmuré très doucement pour que seul lui et moi entende

« Luffy, c'est moi je…je….je n'y arriverais pas toute seule Luffy »

Ma voix était déformée par les sanglots

« Je n'y arriverais pas, guéris vite s'il te plait Luffy j'ai…j'ai….j'ai peur »

BOUM

Ce fut le bruit que fit la porte à la fin de ma phrase m'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Tout le monde se recula précipitamment de la porte, elle se gondola bruyamment puis lentement une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre

« J'AI FFFAAIIIIIMMMMM »

to be continued


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : réunion

J'ai presque pleuré en entendant cette voix familière hurler quelque chose d'aussi improbable, c'était tout à fait Luffy. Rapidement les prisonniers lui ont apporté les tonnes de nourriture qu'il ingurgita en 2 secondes. Sur ce point non plus il n'avait pas changé et ressemblait terriblement à son frère. En attendant la fin du repas je me suis installée dans la pièce principale, un rapide coup d'œil à la montre et j'ai pu calculé qu'il me restait environ 15h avant l'exécution de Ace, mais bizarrement je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, sûrement grâce à la présence de Luffy, j'avais vu sur les vidéos qu'il avait gagné en puissance et il était surtout très motivé. Après un vingtaine de minutes Luffy déboula ravi et en pleine forme dans la pièce, il s'installa sur un canapé devant Ivankov qui lui posait différentes questions, comme je le pensais il voulait sauver son frère. Il n'avait pas encore repéré ma présence et continuait à discuter mais quand il posa la question de qui l'avait sauvé au 5ème niveau je me leva et me planta devant lui

« Mugi-Chan voici la personne qui t'a aidé, elle veut aussi sauver Ace-boy, tu l'as connaît ? »

Normalement il ne pouvait savoir qui j'étais car mes cheveux et mon visage étaient recouvert mais il a plongé son regard dans le mien, a fait un grand sourire et a juste dit :

« Comment on pourrais oublier des yeux pareils ? »

Je souris puis m'installa à ses cotés, j'appris que Ivankov était un révolutionnaire et que son chef était le père de Luffy, à cette nouvelle Ivankov a tout de suite fait le lien entre Ace et Dragon et a décider de nous aider à le sauver, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il faisait erreur et que Ace et Luffy n'était pas vraiment frère mais je n'ai rien dit car on avait besoin de recruter le plus de monde possible et si Ivankov venait il ramènerait avec lui plusieurs prisonniers qui nous serait très utile. Quand tout ce beau monde fut prêt on traversa en courant le 5ème niveau, les gardiens surpris furent rapidement maîtrisés. On ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver l'accès au 6ème niveau il donnait sur un grand escalier en colimaçon qu'on dévala, Luffy et moi en tête, des marines nous attendait mais ils se sont vite fait éliminer, pareil pour leurs pièges grotesques. C'est essoufflés qu'on a atteints le dernier niveau d'Impel Down : l'enfer de l'éternité.

Les plus grands criminels étaient enfermés ici, ceux qui ont des primes peut-être plus grosse que la mienne, Catalina Devon devait être là aussi et pleins d'autres, si je me fait attraper on m'enfermerait sûrement ici dans cet endroit froid et lugubre coupé du reste du monde pour l'éternité. A coté de moi, Luffy s'était mis à hurler le nom de son frère me tirant ainsi de mes rêveries, alors je l'imitais

« ACE ? OU EST TU ACE, REPONDS »

« Hein vous deux pas la peine de hurler comme ça voyons »

Ivankov et Inazuma nous avaient rejoins

« J'ai ici un très gentil monsieur que va me dire où Ace se trouve n'est ce pas ? »

Il avait réussi à kidnapper un marine malheureusement même sous la menace il refusa de parler alors sous nos yeux ébahis Ivankov le transforma en femme et sous cette nouvelle apparence elle nous indiqua sa cellule. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers cet endroit mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression que toute la prison l'entendait. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais je m'imaginais déjà devant lui, faisant exploser ses chaînes puis ensuite je l'enlacerais jusqu'à qu'il me supplie d'arrêter car il étouffe puis je l'embrasserais, je vais sûrement pleuré un peu puis je vais le disputer et doucement lui murmurer sa future paternité et enfin, main dans la main on quitteras cet enfer.

Je voyais toutes ces images défiler dans ma tête, puis devant mes yeux se refléta enfin sa cellule, mon objectif était atteint, j'allais le sauver. Devant moi se dressa une grande cellule…vide.

_Pendant ce temps dans l'ascenseur officiel de la prison :_

Magellan venait de raccrocher le den-den-muchi que lui tendait son assistante, puis se retourna vers le jeune prisonnier

« Dommage, il semblerait que Mugiwara ait atteint le 6ème niveau quelques minutes après notre départ, l'enfer des glaces n'était pas une punition suffisant pour lui. Mais puisque ta cellule est vide il y seras enfermé et y subira la torture »

Ace baissa la tête, impuissant jamais il n'aurait imaginer que Luffy fasse un truc aussi dément et maintenant il allait être emprisonné à cause de lui. Ace savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire mais la simple image de son petit frère retenu par d'énormes chaînes lui donnait envie de vomir, puis soudain une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit : riposter, même avec des chaînes il pouvait mettre KO quelques gardes alors il se retourna vivement pour balancer un coup de pied dans le premier bonhomme venu mais Magellan qui ne se doutait pas du plan intervient :

« On va enfermer ton frère ainsi que le mystérieuse personne qui l'accompagne »

Ace stoppa ses mouvements directement et se retourna vers Magellan l'air très surpris

« Une mystérieuse personne ? »

« Oui on ne sait encore rien d'elle, elle a réussi à nous cacher son identité »

« Elle ? »

Magellan plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Ace

« Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

« Eh, non »

« Tu mens mal »

Ace détourna son regard, fixant l'escalier qui menait aux niveaux inférieurs

(Arya….idiote)

C'était pas possible que sa cellule soit vide, il devait absolument être là

« Il semblerait qu'on ai un temps de retard »

A travers les grilles je voyais ses chaînes et la marque de son corps ancré dans la pierre, il y avait encore quelques gouttes de sang.

« C'est pas vrai »

Je m'effondrais contre la grille, j'avais envie de vomir, ma tête allait explosé. On avait fait tout ce chemin pour le rater de quoi ? 10 minutes même pas, mes nerfs ont lâché et je me suis effondrée en larmes, Luffy s'est précipité vers moi en essayant de me calmer mais ce fut de courte durée car les marines ont commençaient a disperser un gaz somnifère dans la pièce, Luffy fut le premier affecté et s'écroula par-terre. Ivankov, Inazuma et moi ont essayaient de se protéger le maximum possible mais on allait finir infecté

« Merde, il faut faire quelques chose pour le bloquer sinon on est perdu »

Alors que tout semblait fini Inazuma réussit grâce à son fruit du démon : celui du ciseau a découper le sol comme du papier et a l'envoyer de façon à bloquer la diffusion du gaz. Luffy se réveilla immédiatement après.

« Génial ton fruit du démon mec mais t'as aussi bloquer la sortie et je veux monter rattraper Ace »

« Ne dis pas n'importe de quoi Mugi-boy c'était le seul moyen. A présent on ne peux plus rien faire, regarde ta vive-cartre »

Luffy sorti ce petit morceau de papier du rebord de son chapeau. J'en avais entendu parler c'était un simple papier en apparence mais il indiquait la direction que prenait une personne de notre choix et là celle de Luffy pointait vers le haut

« Tu vois Mugi, Ace doit déjà être dehors et aux mains de la marine on ne peux plus rien faire mais ne vous inquiétés pas vous deux je vais tout faire pour vous faire sortir de là. A partir de maintenant vous devez faire confiance à Barbe Blanche, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser tomber un de ses commandants »

Ivankov avait raison, j'avais essayé, j'avais échoué mais essayer et je devais à présent faire confiance à Barbe Blanche et….

« J'y vais »

Je me retourna vivement vers Luffy

« Qu…quoi ? »

« J'y vais….au quartier général de la marine »

« NE DIS PAS DE BETISE ABRUTI, UNE GUERRE SE PREPARE QU'EST CE QUE TU CROIS POUVOIR FAIRE, OUBLIS-TU LES AMIRAUX, LES SHISHIBUKAIS QUI SONT DU COTE DE LA MARINE »

« Si j'abandonne maintenant je le regretterais toute ma vie »

Mon dieu comment peut-on être aussi insouciant et motivé. J'étais la fille de Shanks, un des empereurs des mers, les gens avaient peur de moi, mon nom était connu des plus grands et là un simple gamin de 17 ans, alors que la situation me désespérait, n'as pas baisser les bras et s'est montré plus courageux que moi. Alors j'ai compris que la force ne faisait pas les grands hommes et que ce gamin iras loin et très très loin.

« Les gars vous avez été super merci de m'avoir aidé mais j'ai pris ma décision et je comprends si vous ne voulez pas venir »

Luffy s'avança et se planta vers moi

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fait, tu viens à Marinford avec moi ? »

Je le regarda quelques instants puis je lui tendis la paume de ma main

« Monkey D Luffy, allons montrer au monde se qui se passe quand on touche aux personnes qu'on aime »

Il claqua dans ma main et le bruit de nos deus paumes ensemble se répercuta dans la pièce et le bruit de notre partenariat se répercuta dans tout Impel Down et bien plus loin.

To be continued

Ps: question débile comment je vais pour mettre une image à mon pseudo merci d'avance


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : consternation

L'adrénaline avait monté en flèche chez moi maintenant je n'avais plus peur de rien j'avoue même avoir pendant un instant oublié l'enfant que je portais. Je me sentais comme regonflé la tristesse avait disparu pour laisser place à une détermination inébranlable, j'irai jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive. L'excitation avait aussi gagné tout le monde, à présent plus personne ne voulait rester ici alors chacun s'arma du mieux qu'il pu, récoltant les plus d'épées ou de pistolets et même quelques mini canons. Pour ma part j'avisais une longue épée fine que j'empoignais, elle était un peu plus lourde que la mienne, je fit quelques mouvements en fendant l'air puis, satisfaite je l'accrocha dans mon dos. Plusieurs personnes avait rejoins nos rang comme les deux anciens Shichibukais : Jimbei qui partageait sa cellule avec Ace et Crocodile ancien ennemie de Luffy. Bien que j'ignorais leurs motivations premières je n'ai rien fait car c'était des alliés puissants pour réussir à nous sortir d'ici. Ensemble nous avons gravi l'escalier qui nous menait au 5ème niveau que nous avons traversé en courant mais les problèmes arrivèrent quand nous sommes entré au 4ème niveau, en effet les 4 gardiens démons nous y attendaient, voulant ralentir le plus possible le moment où j'allais me battre je laissais Luffy, Jimbei et Crocodile s'en occuper. Chacun utilisa une de leurs techniques issu de leurs fruits du démons et uns à uns ces gardiens mystiques s'écroulèrent devant nos pieds mais derrière, les marines s'étaient organisés et formaient une ligne de front, leurs fusils braqués sur nous mais ils étaient cachés par la fumée provoquée par l'écroulement des gardiens donc Luffy et les autres s'exposaient à leurs tirs alors sans réfléchir je dégainais puis lança une attaque, mon épée fendit l'air et les marines s'écroulèrent coupés en deux, chacun se retourna vers moi, surpris de ma force moi la première car je n'avais pas touché une épée depuis des mois

« T'es balèze little girl »

Je ne dit rien car je venais de m'apercevoir de mon erreur ma façon de combattre était semblable à celle de mon père et de Mihawk et maintenant Jimbei me scrutait. Avait-il deviné qui j'étais et avait-il percer mon secret ? Une violente rafale de tir stoppa ma réflexion, je me baissa pour l'esquiver puis rejoignis Luffy qui fonçait sans s'arrêter. Nos rangs se grossissaient au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, les prisonniers ouvraient les cellules, on s'armaient les uns les autres une colère sourde se répandait, on se vengeait sur les gardiens qui nous avaient torturés et humiliés maintenant c'était à leur tour d'avoir peur et de sentir l'espoir les quitter.

Devant moi se dressait la porte qui menait au 3ème niveau, avec Luffy on avait légèrement distancé les autres et alors qu'on allait s'y engager un homme se dressa devant nous, je le reconnu aussitôt c'était le sous-chef de la prison : Hannyabal. Avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement Luffy se jeta sur lui mais je dois avouer qu'il avait un grand courage car malgré les coups il se releva refusant de nous laisser passer. On avait perdu assez de temps alors je sorti mon épée, mais avant même de porter mon coup une silhouette apparu derrière Hannyabal et violemment lui écrasa la tête contre le sol. On s'arrêta surpris, qui était cet homme qui descendait ? un nouveau allié ? Luffy semblait le connaître pour ma part jamais vu, il était grand, gros, mal rasé rien chez lui ne m'attirait.

(C'est qui ce mec ?)

Alors que j'allais lui demander qui il était Jimbei me devança lui aussi semblait le connaître

« Qu'est ce que tu fout ici Marchall D Teach ou devrais-je dire Barbe Noire ? »

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés de stupeur, la colère me rendait sourde et m'aveuglait. J'avais devant moi l'homme que je détestait le plus au monde, sans le savoir il m'avait privé de mon époux et du père de mon enfant. J'avais envie de le voir souffrir, de l'entendre me supplier de l'achever, de planter mon épée pleine de rage dans son cœur, de voir ses yeux perdre petit à petit leurs éclats tandis que son dernier souffle franchirait ses lèvres, voilà l'image que je voulais apercevoir de cet homme. Je vis un pas en avant mais c'est Luffy qui s'avança et se planta devant Teach

« C'est…c'est toi barbe noire ? »

« Monkey D Luffy ça faisait longtemps hahaha tu crois que c'est le moment de perdre du temps ici ? elle va bientôt avoir lieu tu sais ? l'exécution de ton grand frère zehahahaha »

S'en fut trop pour moi, je dégainas sans attendre mais alors que je fonçais vers lui :

« Hahaha, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de m'attaquer dans ton état ? »

Je m'arrêta net les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts

(Comment il sait ? j'ai pu duper tout le monde jusque ici)

« Hahaha, si tu voyais ta tête ma pauvre, tu dois te demander pourquoi il n'est pas rester à tes côtés et bien la réponse se nomme Mugiwara »

Je me retourna surprise et pleine d'incompréhension vers Luffy qui visiblement était au même niveau que moi

« Menteur, Luffy n'est responsable de rien »

« Permet moi de te contredire j'avais comme but de capturer Mugiwara pour le livrer à la marine malheureusement Ace est intervenu et quand il a su mon projet il ne pouvais plus reculer, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, mon ange »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA »

« HAHAHA, ça veut dire que même quand il a su qu'il ne pouvais me battre il a tout fait pour que je ne tue pas son frère adoré, tout même se sacrifier pour lui alors si Mugi…. »

« ET QU'EST CE QUI T'EMPECHE DE ME TUER MAINTENANT ? »

C'était Luffy qui fou de rage venait de hurler cette phrase juste avant de porter une attaque terrifiante sur Teach qui s'écroula au sol mais le combat ne dura pas. Teach utilisa une technique que je n'avais jamais vu provenant sûrement de son fruit du démon quoi qu'il en soit il toucha Luffy violemment et Jimbei dut intervenir pour le calmer et nous supplier de laisser cela derrière et de continuer notre chemin. Malgré l'envie qu'on avait de se battre contre Barbe Noire c'était le meilleur choix à faire, continuer et ne pas se retourner alors lentement on passa à cotés de Teach serrant les poings et réprimant nos pleurs et nos cris de rage. On monta jusqu'au 3ème niveau mais les complications s'enchaînaient et la plus grande se dressa derrière nous. En effet Magellan avait traversé le 4ème niveau a une vitesse foule et maintenant il nous collait par derrière puis alors qu'on arrivait au second niveau plus rien alors j'ai compris que l'un de nous s'était sacrifié pour nous faire gagner un temps précieux, le destin a voulut que ce soit Ivankov qui nous protége, Luffy a bien voulut lui porter secours mais Bon-clay lui a fait comprendre que son sacrifice ne devait pas être vain et qu'il fallait avancer. Arrivés au niveau 1 on a rencontré deux personnages assez…intéressants : un gars avec un 3 sur la tête et un autre qui me semblait vaguement familier avec ses cheveux bleus et…son…nez…rouge

« BUGGY »

Mais un bruit retentissant atténua mon cri puis alors qu'on avait la porte de sortie devant nous l'imposante silhouette de Magellan se planta devant nous. On été bloqués.

To be continued

J'avoue j'ai eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre j'espère que les autres ne me poserons pas autant de difficultés lol pour la suite je sais pas quand va falloir être patients désolé.


	30. Chapter 30

J'en reviens pas que c'est le 30ème chapitre, quand est ce que je vais m'arrêter lol

Chapitre 30 : évasion

Magellan, notre plus grande menace était devant nous, nous collant contre les portes qui restaient closes. La joie et la détermination avaient quittés presque tout le monde et c'était la panique générale. Ivankov et Inazuma devaient être morts ce qui expliquait sa présence ici, j'étais triste pour eux mais on avait pas le temps de les pleurer, Magellan venait de libérer une coulée de poison qui fonçait droit sur nous, je lançais une attaque sans grand succès, c'était comment si on frappait de l'eau. Soudain trois hydres sortirent du dos de Magellan toutes faite de poison et sans plus attendre il les précipita sur nous. Luffy m'attrapa la main et on se mit à courir mais alors que le poison frôlait notre peau le type avec la coupe bizarre qui accompagnait Buggy stoppa Magellan avec un épais mur de cire, devant notre incompréhension total il se justifia

« Et oui j'ai mangé un fruit du démon maintenant je suis un homme cire et on dirait que c'est le point faible de ce gros bouffon »

Des exclamations de joies suivent cette révélation alors la cire pouvait vaincre le poison mais Mister 3 n'allait pas tenir longtemps alors Luffy eu une idée folle remplacer ses poings et ses pieds par de la cire et alors pouvoir frapper Magellan. Idée qui colle parfaitement à Luffy alors pendant qu'il se préparait l'ensemble des prisonniers, Jimbei et Crocodile compris ont a ouvert la lourde porte d'entrée, les rayons du soleil nous ont immédiatement éblouie, certains prisonniers ont pleurés en voyant la mer mais ce que j'ai aussitôt remarqué c'est que les bateaux de marines qui entouraient Impel Down n'étaient plus à quais mais loin sur la mer

« Merde, revenez, sans navire comment on va faire pour s'échapper ? »

Je me retournais, derrière moi Luffy venait de commencer à se battre contre Magellan on avait vraiment pas le temps

« Jimbei »

l'ex shichibukais se retourna vers moi

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pourrais pas me pousser vers le bateau le plus proche »

« Attends j'ai une meilleure idée »

Alors il arracha un des battants de la porte qu'il mit sur l'eau, Buggy, Crocodile, Mister 1 et moi on s'installa dessus, puis Jimbei pris dans chaque mains un bout de la porte et nous poussa vers les navires. Bien sûr la marine nous bombardas de boulets de canons mais Jimbei les esquiva et grâce à une de ces techniques il nous projeta sur le pont d'un bombardier. Pendant que Crocodile et Mister 1 s'occupaient des marines Jimbei et moi ont détruisaient les navires alentours qui ne voyaient aucuns inconvénients à bombarder leur propres navires. Bientôt le bateau fut sous notre contrôle et la mer alentour aussi. Je regardais au loin la façade d'Impel Down, une petite tache sombre s'agitait en bas des portes : les prisonniers ? j'attrapais une longue vue qui traînait puis la fixa dans leur direction, en effet les prisonniers avaient l'air complètement paniqué et faisaient de grands gestes désespérés

« Merde il y a quelque chose qui se passe mal, j'y vais »

Je mis un pied sur la rambarde pour sauter à l'eau mais Jimbei me retiens

« Non, c'est infecté de rois des mers en dessous »

« Mais il vaut aller les sauver on ne pourras pas arriver à temps avec le bateau »

« Tiens prends ce den-den-muchi et transmet mes indications à Mugiwara »

Puis il plongea agilement dans la mer alors j'allumais le den-den-muchi et c'est la voix de Luffy que je reconnu

« Luffy c'est moi, qu'est ce qui se passe »

« Ah, Magellan a fait une technique bizarre et maintenant on a plus d'espace pour s'enfuir, fais quelque chose »

« Jetez vous dans l'eau »

« QUOI MAIS ON VA MOURIR »

« Discutez pas et jetez vous dans l'eau c'est un ordre de Jimbei »

« Mais…mais »

« Luffy fait nous confiance je te promets qu'on va te sortir de là »

« D'accord »

Puis il raccrocha, je n'avais aucune idée du plan de Jimbei et je ne savais pas si je pourrais tenir ma promesse. Après quelques minutes de silence où je scrutais l'entrée un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et les murs de la porte commençaient à s'écrouler, nerveusement je cherchais Luffy mais je ne vis qu'une énorme masse violette/bleue qui ressemblait étrangement aux cheveux d'Ivankov, puis la masse s'envola dans le ciel suivit de très près par une gigantesque main rouge et fumante, je compris alors que cette main n'était autre que celle de Magellan et que la touffe était bien les cheveux d'Ivankov qui avait grossi sa tête et chaque prisonniers était accrochés à elle. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement ils étaient enfin hors de portée de Magellan mais ils se dirigeaient droit vers la mer

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait Jimbei, ils vont tomber »

A peine Crocodile avait-il fini sa phrase que la mer fut prise soudain d'incroyable remous et sous nos yeux ébahis une centaine de requins-baleines apparurent juste à temps pour ramasser tout le monde et les hisser sur le bateau. Je me précipitais dans les bras de Luffy presque en pleurs

« Tu l'as fait Luffy, tu as réussi »

Il me serra très fort contre lui puis me murmura à l'oreille

« Je te jure sur ma vie que je vais tout faire pour te le ramener »

« Je sais »

On resta ainsi enlacé quelques temps sans nous occuper des autres, nous les deux personnes les plus proches de Ace on était réunis et bien décidé à l'arracher des griffes des marines et à lui rendre sa liberté. On venait de passer une étape difficile mais ce n'était rien comparer à ceux qui allait se passer à Marinford. Malheureusement notre joie fut de courte durée, les bateaux de la marine qu'on avait pas réussi à couler nous collaient et nous bombardaient massivement en plus devant nous se dressait l'imposante porte de la justice sous marine qui séparait les eaux d'Impel Down au courant marin qui relie Marinford. Je me séparais de Luffy puis m'installais sur la proue puis je dégainais mon épée et lançais une attaque fracassante qui détruisit 2 navires

« Yosh j'ai pas perdu toute ma force, cool »

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et alors que j'allais ré-attaquer un bruit métallique se fit entendre et sans qu'on comprennent quoi que ce soit les portes s'entrouvrirent pour nous laisser passer.

« Comment ça se fait qu'elles s'ouvrent ? »

« Et, et en faite il est passé où Mister 2 ? »

Chacun s'arrêta et le chercha du regard rapidement

« Luffy-kun »

Jimbei s'approcha de nous et tendit le den-den-muchi à Luffy qui l'attrapa presque en tremblant puis comment nous le craignons tous c'est la voix de Bon-clay qu'on entendit. Il avait décidé de rester à Impel Down pour pouvoir ouvrir les portes et nous permettre de nous échapper, chacun se mit à pleurer et je réalisais qu'il y avait dans ce monde des hommes qui par leurs courage et leurs volontés s'élevaient au dessus de tous. Après que les portes se soient refermées derrière nous et qu'on se soit engagé dans le courant, je me réfugiais dans une pièce à l'écart, là je vérifiais que ma tenture tenait bien puis je desserrais ma ceinture et caressais mon ventre, sans la ceinture en voyait tout de suite mes rondeurs.

« Il faudra que je fasse gaffe à Marinford de pas la perde »

Marinford ? l'endroit que je redoutait le plus, j'avais du mal à réaliser ce que j'avais fait, jusqu'à présent, mon plan était d'être au moins 2 jours en avance pour m'organiser là le temps me manquait et tout m'échappais des mains et je détestais ça.

On frappa à ma porte et je me rhabillais rapidement pour aller ouvrir à Jimbei

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Jimbei ? »

« Rien, je voulais juste te parler Arya princesse des pirates »

Je poussa un large soupir

« Comment t'as fait pour me reconnaître »

« Ta façon de combattre, tes motivations et tes yeux, Ace n'arrêter pas de me parler de toi »

« Ah »

Je lui tourna le dos pour pas qu'il voit mes larmes

« C'est lui le père n'est ce pas »

Je me retourna vers lui les joues inondés et hocha la tête en un oui silencieux

« Arya, tu crois vraiment que c'est la bonne solution pour votre enfant »

« Je sais pas , je sais pas je suis complètement perdu Jimbei »

Je fondis en larmes

« Ecoute calme-toi maintenant c'est fait et tu peux plus reculer alors lève la tête et bats toi pour ce en quoi tu crois et pour ceux que tu aime d'accord »

« D'accord, merci de m'avoir remonté le moral Jimbei »

Il me sourit puis je sécha mes larmes et on monta sur le pont. Luffy n'avait pas bougé de la figure de proue où il s'était installé, regardant la mer. Je me glissa à ces cotés. Aucun de nous parla mais la présence de l'autre nous rassura car elle signifiait que maintenant on aller jusqu'au bout sans rien regretter.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Ca fait des années que je suis prête »

Il me sourit

« Moi aussi »

Pendant ce temps à Marinford :

La voix de Sengoku-sama s'élevait au dessus de la foule de marine rassemblés :

« Ace, dis le nom de ton père »

to be continued

je vous ai fait un long chapitre là et pourtant je constate que le nombre de reviews diminue vous m'aimez plus ? non je rigole faite ce que vous voulez mais vous savez les reviews ne nuisent pas à la santé aller bisous quand même et au prochain chapitre


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : expédition

Ca fait des heures qu'on navigue dans cette étendue bleue sans rien voir au alentour, cette attente rend tout le monde nerveux. Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre la tête dans les cuvettes à vomir tant j'étais angoissée, l'exécution était dans 5 heures, est-ce que Ace était déjà sur l'échafaud ? est ce que Barbe Blanche était arrivé ? tant de questions restaient sans réponses et je ne pouvais rien faire pour ça. J'essayai de me reposer mais impossible de trouver le sommeil alors je remonta sur le pont avec les autres. Jimbei était à la barre, Luffy sur la proue et les autres dispersaient ici et là. Alors qu'on discutait tranquillement avec Jimbei on entendit la sonnerie un peu étouffé d'un den-den-muchi, après une rapide recherche on découvrit qu'il était ancré dans un des mats dans une petite fenêtre en fer. Luffy eu la brillante idée de décrocher, bien sûr c'était la marine qui avertissait les deux principaux responsables de l'évasion : Mugiwara No Luffy et…Baggy ? même lui ne s'attendait pas à être reconnu comme responsable, le type de la marine commença à raconter le passé du clown, le fait qu'il était un mousse sur l'Oro Jackson comme mon père et qu'ils étaient ami, sur le dernier point je suis pas vraiment sûr. Bref, ils nous menaçais en gros il disait qu'il savait que Jimbei, Crocodile, Ivankov et une femme inconnu ainsi que 200 prisonniers les accompagnaient il a aussi rajouté que pour sauver Ace il fallait passer les portes de la justice de Marinford et que jamais il allait nous laisser entrer donc on serait condamnés à errer dans le courant marin jusqu'à la mort. J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à ça, c'est vrai qu'on était bloqué et au loin l'épaisse porte de la justice projetais son immense ombre sur la mer, je m'approcha de Jimbei

« Comment on va faire pour passer ? »

« Pas la moindre idée mais il faut tenter le tout pour le tout sinon on va être entraîné par le courant et refaire un tour prendrait trop de temps »

« C'est vrai »

« Tu pense que tu peux la démolir avec une attaque ? »

« J'en sais rien mais je peux essayer »

La porte n'était plus très loin chacun se tenait près car ça allait secouer, je dégainais et me concentrais pour pouvoir lancer une attaque assez puissante et peut-être même chargé en Haki bien que depuis ma grossesse je n'avais pas encore tester ce point-ci. J'était prête, Luffy et Ivankov à met coté au cas où

« Prête ? à mon signal tu… »

Le même bruit mécanique qu'à Impel Down se fit entendre et l'épaisse porte s'ouvrit nous laissant complètement abasourdi

« T'as fait quelque chose Little girl ? »

« Non absolument rien »

« Quoi qu'il en soit c'est une chance unique, Jimbei cap sur Marinford »

« A vos ordres, Princesse »

Alors on se dirigea vers Marinford à pleine allure, on ne voyait encore rien puisque la brume masquait tout, on en avait pour moins de 30 minutes avant d'arriver à la place et je trépignais d'impatience aillant hâte d'en découdre, ma nature de pirate prenait le dessus et mon corps tremblait d'excitation mais soudain la mer se mis à reculer nous entraînant en arrière

« Jimbei qu'est ce qui se passe »

« Je ne sais pas Luffy »

« Mais on est en train de reculer, faut pas »

Ce truc nous avait fait reculer d'au moins 80 mètres et on perdait un temps trop précieux puis on s'arrêta brusquement

« Jimbei redémarre »

« Ok »

Il se replaça à la barre et on continua à avancer vite, très vite, trop vite

« C'est quoi ce vent pourquoi on avance aussi rapidement ? »

« Eh, les gars regarder derrière nous »

Chacun se retourna pour voir un énorme tsunami se dirigeait droit sur nous, Jimbei et moi on se regarda, un seul homme pouvait être capable de crée ainsi une vague pareille et c'était sa déclaration de guerre

« Tout le monde accrochez vous bien on va se laisser emporter par la vague »

« QUOI »

« C'est le seul moyen alors faite ce que je dit »

Chacun s'accrocha aux rambardes, aux mats, à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Le bateau fut vite emporté par la vague et très vite on se retrouva au dessus d'elle mais alors qu'on allait basculer dans le vide le bateau s'arrêta soudainement. En effet, la vague aussi immense soit elle venait d'être complètement gelé, tous savait qui avait fait ça : l'amiral Ao kiji détenteur d'un des fruits du démon les plus puissant celui de la glace.

« Bon si je récapitule on es coincé à plusieurs mètres du sol et il faut qu'on descende »

« T'as tout compris, gros nez »

« Comment tu m'as appelé »

« Je t'ai appelé… »

« Et le den-den-muchi résonne »

On se mit à l'entourer, il émettait un appel destiné à l'ensemble de la marine qui disait que le plan, je sais plus quoi, allait être mis en place et que si tout allait bien l'exécution de Ace serais...IMMEDIATE

« C'est pas vrai, Luffy on a plus le temps »

« Je sais tout le monde avec moi on va faire basculer le navire vers la mer et faire le tour »

« Ok »

Buggy, Luffy, Jimbei, Crocodile, Ivankov et moi on sauta en même temps pour envoyer un coup de pied dans la glace, celle ci se fendit rapidement et on commença à basculer mais PAS DU BON COTE

« Merde on va s'écraser sur la mer gelée »

« C'est ta faute Ivankov »

« T'as dit quoi Croco et toi alors »

« Moi je dis c'est la faute de cet abruti de Mugi, ON VA MOURIR »

Là franchement j'ai cru qu'on allait vraiment mourir on se précipita à une allure folle vers la place et la mer qui l'entourait mais comme Ao kiji l'avait gelé on avait plus qu'à se fracassait contre. Plus on se rapprochait de la place plus elle se dévoila sous mes yeux, Barbe Blanche était arrivé ainsi qu'une armada de bateaux pirates du Nouveau Monde, les milliers de marine étaient aussi présent et en hauteur l'échafaud avec 3 petites taches noires dessus sûrement Ace, Sengoku et quelqu'un d'autre que je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour les devinettes le sol se rapprochait dangereusement alors j'attrapa la main de Luffy qui était juste à coté de moi, il me regarda puis me fit un grand sourire dont il avait le secret alors ensemble on a pris notre respiration et on a hurler

« AAAAACCCCCEEEEEE »

Juste après on s'enfonça violemment dans l'eau, le choc me perturba légèrement mais rapidement je me mis à nager vers la surface mais un rapide coup d'œil vers la gauche me fit voir Luffy inconscient couler vers le fond, sans plus attendre je nagea vers lui et l'attrapa in-extrémiste puis je poussa sur les jambes pour nous remonter, malheureusement l'air me manquait, ma vue commençait à se brouiller je leva ma main libre, l'autre retenant Luffy, comme pour essayer te toucher la surface, comme pour appeler à l'aide, mes jambes étaient fatiguées et ne demandaient d'un peu de repos, repos que je leur accorda sachant qu'il allait me conduire à ma perte et je commençais lentement à couler mais une main vient agripper la mienne et me hissa sur un bateau

« Merci…(tousse tousse) »

Je me redressa pour voir le mec qui m'avait tiré ouvrire de grand yeux

« Bah pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »

« Tes…tes cheveux…ils changent de couleur…ils deviennent…rouges »

to be continued

reviews please


	32. Chapter 32

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu comme cadeau de noël de mon lycée une semaine de bac blanc youpi mais me revoilà et je pense que j'ai bientôt fini (ouf) mais bon je dis ça mais peut-être c'est faux, j'espère au minimum 2 à 3 chapitres avant la fin alors patience

Chapitre 32 : agression

Toute les personnes autour de moi (une dizaine environ) me regardaient complètement déboussolé certains sont même tombés à la renverse sous le choc. Par réflexe je glissa ma main dans mes cheveux elle en ressorti aussi noire que la nuit, je compris alors que l'eau avait enlevé ma teinture et que mes épaules et ma peau étaient maintenant couverts de noir et petit à petit ma véritable couleur de cheveux en même temps que mon identité se révélaient au monde.

« T'es…t'es…impossible »

Je me levais tranquillement et me dirigeais vers la proue du bateau qui s'était échoué, les gens s'écartaient sur mon chemin et je sentais les yeux de toute l'élite de la marine et de la piraterie rivés sur moi, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais je distinguais l'énorme place bondés, les 3 bateaux de Barbe Blanche sur la baie et au loin l'échafaud avec Ace dessus, vu la distance je ne le voyait pas très bien mais je savais qu'il était là et qu'il me regardait.

(Ne faisons pas durer le suspense plus longtemps)

Je me plantais en hauteur pour que tout le monde puisse me voir et d'un coup sec je retirais mon bandana dévoilant mon visage et libérant mes cheveux en une cascade rouge sang

« Mais c'est…c'est…LA PRINCESSE DES PIRATES »

Un soulèvement de voix se fit entendre dans les rangs de la marine, même Sengoku ne s'attendait pas à ça, Luffy on loin me fit un grand sourire et alors que j'allais lui donner des instructions et des conseils je sentis deux mains m'agripper dans le col et me secouer violemment

« Je savais qu'il y avait un truc de louche chez toi, t'es la fille du Roux »

« Lâche moi, gros pif »

« QUI A UN GROS PIF ? »

« TOI »

« HEIN, et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Parce que…(gros silence dans tout Marinford)…c'est un secret »

« TU TE FOUT DE MOI »

Lassée de ces jérémiades et manquant de temps pour cela je me détournais de lui, ignorant ces insultes. Puis je lançais un regard de mépris à l'ensemble de la marine, à mes côtés Luffy se faisait royalement engueulé par son frère (qui m'engueulais aussi d'ailleurs)

« Arya il me dispute qu'est ce que je dois lui répondre ? »

« Je sais pas moi, de se la fermer par exemple et arrête de… »

« ACE FERME LA »

« …bon ça s'est fait, moi je vais aller voir le vieux »

« HHEEEIINNN ? »

Je sautais du bateau pour atterrir élégamment sur la proue du Moby Dick juste devant Barbe Blanche

« Yo ossan, salut pigeon »

« TAIS TOI »

« Hahahaha, toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois »

« Ca suffit, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, gamine ? »

« Et bien j'ai fait une promesse à Ace… »

Ils me regardèrent surpris et je leur fit un grand sourire

«…pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors reste en arrière vieux débris et contente toi de regarder »

Puis avant même de lui laisser du temps pour me répondre (ou pour m'en coller une) je débarquais sur la place, entrant ainsi dans la bataille pour sauver l'homme que j'aime.

Jimbei et Ivankov assuraient mes arrières tandis que, avec Luffy, on fonçait vers l'échafaud. Avec moi à ses cotés les marines n'osaient pas nous attaquer alors on en profitait mais bien vite les gradés de la marine ont formé un rempart devant nous. Luffy et moi avons été obligés de se séparer mais je savais qu'Ivankov le protégerait, de mon côté Jimbei s'était placé devant moi pour abattre nos ennemies.

« Tu sais Jimbei je peux me débrouiller toute seule, vas plutôt aider quelqu'un d'autre »

« JAMAIS, je t'ai laissé entrer dans cette guerre sachant très bien tu sais quoi alors laisse moi au moins faire ça pour vous aider, si ils vous arrivaient quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais »

« D'accord…merci »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je fais ça pour Ace »

Je baissais juste la tête en signe de compréhension. Mais au bout de 5 minutes de course le shichibukai Moria se dressa devant nous

« Arya, je m'en occupe, toi fonce à l'échafaud »

« Ok »

Je détournais facilement Moria, au loin Luffy avait des problèmes avec Smoker mais alors que je m'apprêtait à le secourir un épais trait vert-bleu me coupa la route tranchant le sol en une épaisse entaille. Je me retournais vers la source de cette attaque, une fumée dense m'empêchait de bien le distinguer mais je savais pertinemment qui c'était.

« Tonton Mihawk »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça »

« Je me doutais bien que tu serais là »

« Moi par contre je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer mais peu importe, je suis un shichibukai et toi une dangereuse pirate alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te permettre d'atteindre Hiken »

« Laisse moi passer »

« Retourne chez ton père »

« Tch »

On s'élança sur l'autre en même temps et nos épées se sont entrechoquées si violemment que le sol en tremblait

« Laisse moi passer, abruti »

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là Arya ? ça te concerne pas »

« Bien sûr que ça me concerne plus que n'importe qui »

« Tu vas te faire réduire en morceaux, idiote »

« ET ALORS ? tu comprends rien…snif…à quoi…à quoi sert des mains si on ne peux plus le caresser et le prendre dans ses bras ? à quoi sert des lèvres…snif…si on ne peux plus l'embrasser et lui dire qu'on l'aime ? et si son odeur ne flotte plus dans l'air à quoi sert même de respirer ? alors…alors je t'en supplie laisse moi passer, snif…ah…ah…snif…j'y arrive pas tonton, j'arrive pas à vivre sans Ace »

J'écarta mon épée brusquement et enfoui ma tête sur son torse en serrant sa chemise très fort

« Parce que…parce que je l'aime tellement que mon cœur me fait mal et je ne veux pas le perdre…on veux pas le perdre »

« On ? »

Je me redressais pour planter mes iris dans les siennes mais au lieu de rencontrer la cruauté qui avait fait sa célébrité je trouvais un regard surpris et inquiet

« Arya me dit pas que… »

Je lui balança un magistral coup de pied au visage l'envoyant bouler à quelques mètres et coupant sa phrase

« Désolé tonton mais j'ai pas le temps »

Et je repris ma course ne regardant pas en arrière juste devant moi, là où Ace m'attendait, là où j'allait le libérer, je me sentais gonfler de puissance et de courage, à ce moment là tout me semblait possible.

Quelques temps plus tard

Rectification, on est grave dans la merde, Crocodile a évité de justesse l'exécution de Ace mais Barbe Blanche s'est fait poignarder par un de ses nakamas, une armée de Pacifista nous bloque la route, le Moby Dick est coulé, Luffy se prend des raclées, les amiraux me lâche pas et dernièrement les marines ont enclenché leurs piège en nous encerclant dans la baie par d'épais mur impossible à détruire, mais Luffy a eu une idée complètement folle et avec l'aide de Jimbei on a pu passer par dessus un des murs et à atterrir sur la place, peu de temps après les autres nous ont rejoints. Maintenant, plus proche de Ace je pouvais le voir en entier, il avait changé, amaigri et le regard vide, un moment nos regards se sont croisés et je me suis revu il y a 4 ans dans ce petit lac à Calm Down à regarder cet homme que je ne connaissais pas mais qui m'avait séduite immédiatement par ses yeux exprimant la fierté, la sensualité, le courage et l'amour. Je lui fit un sourire qu'il me rendit timidement et un « patience » se forma sur mes lèvres.

« Bon Luffy, il faut qu'on dégage un chemin jusqu'à l'échafaud, passe devant ok ? »

« Yosh »

Il parti en courant me laissant seule, à ma droite se trouvait Ivankov

« HE, IVANKOV il faudrait que tu…que tu…(oh non pas maintenant, c'est pas le moment d'avoir une…) Beuarg…eurg…eurg »

« ARYA »

C'était Jimbei, je l'entendais qui courait dans ma direction, moi je ne voyais rien, plier en deux, mon corps secouer et tremblant par les…

« ARYA ATTENTION »

Je relevais la tête juste à temps pour voir l'épée me fendre dessus, créant une large entaille du haut de ma poitrine jusqu'au bas ventre, mes jambes se dérobèrent soudainement, ma vue se brouilla, je ne vis que le regard paniqué de Jimbei et je n'entendit que le cri que Ace à pousser avant que je ne sombre dans le noir total.

« AAARRYYYYAAAAAAA »

to be continued

je sais, je sais je suis très méchante de vous laisser en plan comme ça, en plus avec les fêtes je en sais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite, désolé. Je viens de remarquer que c'est super dur de décrire quelqu'un qui pleure alors désolé de vous contenter de snif et autre…snif (lol j'ai que ça) mais j'espère que vous avez bien compris, sinon en vue des animes je sens que le cadeau de fin d'année d'Oda-sama (auteur de One piece pour les incultes) va être très très moyennement apprécié de ma part je sais pas pour vous lol. Bon je sais pas pourquoi je vous parle j'ai rien à dire à part que j'ai demandé au père noël plein de reviews et j'espère que je vais les avoir

bisous joyeux noël et bonne année 2011 avec plein de bonheur et tout et tout


	33. Chapter 33

Réponse pour Leeloo250 Arya entre dans son 4ème mois de grossesse (si je me trompe pas)

Chapitre 33 : révélation (2)

Note de l'auteur : le dialogue qui suit se passe dans la tête d'Arya donc elle est seule à l'entendre et bien sûr elle répond dans sa tête

« Mon corps est lourd, je me sens si si fatiguée »

« _Lève toi_ »

« Je peux pas je ne sens plus mes jambes »

« _Lève toi maintenant_ »

« Mais tout est noir, je ne vois plus rien je n'entends plus rien »

« _Tu m'avais promis de le sauver_ »

« C'est trop dur, ils sont trop nombreux même Barbe Blanche n'y arrive pas »

« _Je croyais que tu l'aimais, que tu nous aimais _»

« Bien sûr que je vous adore mais je ne peux pas, j'aurais du rester caché et ne jamais venir »

« _Et rater la seule occasion de le revoir, bats toi, tu peux le faire_ »

« Mais je n'ai plus rien »

« _Tu m'as moi_ »

« Toi ? »

« _Lève toi et bats toi, je vais de prêter ma force alors lève toi….s'il te plait….maman_ »

J'ouvris les yeux et une grande bouffée d'air remplit d'un coup mes poumons, je me sentais juste bien, d'instinct je plaça lentement ma main droite sur le ventre et je sentis une substance étrangère dessus, un liquide un peu gluant. Je remonta ma main à niveau de mes yeux, elle était couverte de sang

(Mon dieu dis moi que c'est faux)

Je me releva doucement

(C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai)

Maintenant assise je baissa lentement mes yeux vers mon ventre

(Pitié impossible, pas lui pitié, pas lui)

Et écarta doucement ma tunique

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHH »

Une énorme entaille déchirait presque mon ventre en deux, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler, inondant mes autres vêtements. Je plaqua mes deux mains autour comme pour stopper l'hémorragie, comme pour le sauver, le retenir. Je m'étonnais d'être encore en vie avec une telle blessure mais d'un coup ça s'arrêta, le sang s'arrêta de couler. Tout doucement je retira mes bras pour constater que la blessure était toujours là, béante mais que le sang ne si échappait plus, je sentais même une petite chaleur au creux de mes reins qui se propagea le long de mon corps pour se focaliser sur mon ventre, c'était comme un souffle chaud, comme quand Ace me prenait dans ces bras. Ce petit plus de température que j'adorais devient rapidement de plus en plus chaud, trop chaud même. Jimbei était arrivé à mes côtés et maintenait les marines autour du cercle qu'il avait crée pour me protéger

« Arya, comment c'est possible ? tu vas bien ? »

« Jimbei ça…ça brûle »

« hein ? »

« Ca brûle, CA BRULE »

Je m'écroula par-terre me tordant de douleur, j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur mais en même temps mes forces me revenaient et je pouvais entendre distinctement ce qu'on disait autour de moi

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a crié que ça lui brûler »

« Quoi ? mais elle est complètement… »

« REGARDEZ sa blessure »

« Impossible elle…elle se referme »

« On dirait que son ventre est en feu »

Juste après cette conversation toute douleur s'évapora comme si il ne s'était rien passé, j'avais l'impression de revivre, sur mon ventre plus aucune cicatrice juste un arrondi et un violent coup de pied. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai failli pleurer, enfin j'allais pleurer si la voix de Ace ne s'était pas élevé dans Marinford

« ARYA pourquoi tu es venu ? IDIOTE tu vas mourir si tu reste, PARS IMMEDIATEMENT JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR…..OUBLIE MOI »

« TAIT TOI tu ne comprends vraiment rien BAKA tu n'as pas le droit de mourir Ace parce que…parce que…TU NE LAISSE PAS QU'UNE FEMME DERRIERE TOI »

Tout le monde me regarda incrédule, je me mis bêtement à sangloter

« Ne…ne m'abandonne pas Ace…ni moi… »

« Arya tais toi »

« Ni moi…NI L'ENFANT QUE JE PORTE »

Je vis les yeux de Ace s'ouvrire en grand et d'un coup le poids de la révélation que je venais de faire m'apparu, tout autour de moi n'était que silence et étonnement mais très vite les hauts gradés reprirent leurs esprits

« TUER LA, QU'IMPORTE HIKEN TUER LA, TUER LA »

En haut de l'échafaud Sengoku fulminait de rage

« Merde quand je pensais enfin irradier le sang de Roger du monde voilà qu'il coule dans les veines de cet enfant ainsi que celui de Shanks IL NE FAUT PAS QU'ILS VIVENT, TUER LES »

« NNOOONNN ARYA COURS ET…. »

Je vis le visage de Ace se décomposait et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet, tout les pirates placer devant moi avait le même air horrifié sur le visage. Surprise je me retourna légèrement pour voir les trois amiraux de la marine foncer sur moi. Par réflexe je ferma les yeux et leva les mains en signe de défense, mais alors que je m'attendais à recevoir leurs coups le sol se mit à trembler et une épaisse fumée se répandit. Reprenant rapidement mes esprits je compris que quelqu'un s'était interposé entre les amiraux et moi et avait encaissé les attaques à ma place. Je leva les yeux vers mon sauveur, la fumée s'étant évaporé je le reconnu tout de suite

« Barbe Blanche ! »

to be continued

Est-ce que je peux espérer un jour arriver à 200 reviews se serais top, aller plus que 52 courage


	34. Chapter 34

Désolé désolé pour le retard mais je viens juste à l'instant de regarder la vidéo de la mort de Ace (avant j'osais pas) conclusion : j'arrête pas de pleurer c'est horrible. Mais bon je me force à vous mettre cet chapitre car vous le mériter amplement car CA EST j'ai mes 200 reviews je suis trop content et ça grâce à Kady qui je pense même sans le savoir m'a posté ce 200ième commentaires alors merci à toi mais aussi aux 199 autres reviews qui me vont toujours droit au cœur. Pour les fautes d'orthographe je vais essayer de me corriger et sinon la dénommé justice est ma meilleure amie donc c'est normal qu'elle m'inonde de reviews lol bon j'arrête de parler et vous laisse déguster

Réponse pour bonbos231 : non je ne pense pas faire une autre fanfic sur Ace ou même sur One piece désolé mais on ne sait jamais.

Chapitre 34 : retrouvaille

Je pouvais maintenant bien distinguer l'imposante carrure de l'empereur pirate

« Barbe blanche ? »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi et me fis un petit sourire en fixant mon ventre, mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler

« Pardon…j'aurais pas du venir…pardon…pardon »

« Quand vas tu finir de pleurnicher ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu es là a pleurnicher sur ton sort et à t'excuser comme si tu avais fait une faute »

« Mais… »

« …je ne reconnaît pas la terrible princesse des pirates »

« QUOI ? »

« ARYA »

« Eh…oui »

« Lève toi et bats toi, tu as quelque chose qui peut sauver Ace…une raison de vivre »

« D'accord….beau-papa »

Il me sourit et m'adressa un signe de tête, je me redressai et reparti en direction de l'échafaud, faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu le rictus de douleur qu'il afficha juste après mon départ. Faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu la mare de sang à ses pieds. Je continuai ma course mais toute la marine était à mes trousses ne me laissant aucune minute de répit et je commençai à fatiguer. Plusieurs pirates avaient décidé de faire une rempart tout autour de moi et de tuer quiconque voulait m'approcher, leur courage et leur bonté m'allait droit au cœur et grâce à ça on approchait de plus en plus de notre but. Au loin Luffy abattait ces ennemies et ne baissait pas les bras malgré les blessures qu'il avait subi.

« Yo, beauté »

« Marco ? où t'était passer ? quand on a besoin de toi t'es jamais là baka »

« Oh calme tes hormones ou je sais pas quoi et arrête de me crier dessus »

« Ok tonton Marco »

« Oh non m'appelle pas comme ça, je sens qu'on va tous être complètement gaga »

« Ahahaha mais avant il faut libérer Ace »

« Tout à fait d'accord mais comment… »

Je m'arrêtai net, Marco surpris se stoppa lui aussi

« Arya, ça vas ? »

De légers ricanements sortirent de ma bouche

« Eh, pourquoi tu rigole ? »

« Marco »

« Oui ? »

Je relevai la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens

« Je viens d'avoir une idée »

La bataille faisait rage, le nombre de pertes était impressionnants des deux côtés, Barbe blanche tenait le coup mais tous avait atteins leur limite et les chances de sauver Hiken No Ace s'amenuisait de minutes en minutes mais c'était sans compter sur son petit frère Luffy qui avait su révéler au monde sa force et sa détermination. Avançant toujours un peu plus de l'échafaud tous les pirates le soutenait et rapidement ils formèrent une haie d'honneur pour lui permettre d'arriver au pied de l'imposant mur où au sommet son frère l'attendait.

« Mugiwara-boy, Inazuma va te crée un passage jusqu'à Hiken alors fonce »

« Ah, merci Ivan-chan »

Et sous les cris d'encouragement des pirates, Luffy grimpa vers la victoire quand soudain un homme lui barra la route

« Grand-père ? »

« Si tu pense pouvoir faire un pas de plus tu te trompes, Mugiwara No Luffy, tu es un dangereux pirate et moi un… »

« ATTENTION »

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel où un gigantesque oiseau bleu fendait les airs à toute vitesse en direction de l'échafaud et sur son dos on pouvait distinguer une forme rouge

« MERDE tirez, ils vont atteindre Hiken »

Mais alors que les balles s'approchait d'Arya une aile bleuté vient se placer devant et bloqua les balles

« Pas mal ton plan princesse »

« Rapproche moi le plus possible ok »

« Yosh accroche toi »

Il fonça vers Ace tandis que Luffy battais son grand-père. Tout doucement je m'accroupis sur le dos de Marco et lentement me mis debout et quand il frôla de ses ailes le rebord de l'échafaud je sauta. Mon pied atterri sur le rebord en même temps que celui de Luffy.

« Ohayo hanata » (bonjour, chéri)

« Arya, Luffy »

« Ehehehe on a réussi »

« VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS EN SORTIR SI FACILEMENT »

Sengoku se jeta sur nous mais mister 3 qui avait disparu de la circulation refit surface…au plein milieu de l'échafaud et juste avant que le poing de l'amiral en chef ne s'écrase sur nous il créa une carapace de cire qui nous protégea. Mais l'impact a été si violent que la structure en bois et métal n'as pas tenu et très vite on tomba tout les 5. Je ne voyais pas où Ace était et j'étais trop occupée à éviter les morceaux de fer qui me tombait dessus. Le sol se rapprochais de plus en plus je me mis à crier et à fermer les yeux redoutant l'impact. Mais alors que je redoutais de m'écraser au sol je sentis une main se poser sur ma taille et me soulever légèrement, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui c'était, son odeur, ses mains et la chaleur de son corps qui m'avait tant manquée était de nouveau à mes cotés.

« Ace »

Il avait crée une barrière de feu tout autour de nous et avait attraper Luffy de sa main droite tandis qu'il me portait de la gauche. Nous atterrîmes délicatement sur le sol (sauf pour mister 3) et je me précipita dans ses bras en pleure

« Ace…snif Ace…me…me refait plus jamais ça… tu m'as tellement manquer, j'ai cru te perde »

« Aller, aller, calme toi mon ange, merci de m'avoir sauvé »

« De rien baka aller on rentre »

« Ok mais avant je veux faire quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis presque 4 mois »

« C'est quoi ? »

Et devant l'élite de la piraterie et de la marine ainsi que les caméras du monde entier, il s'approcha de moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser aussi doux que brûlant mélange de passion et d'amour. Quand il libéra mes lèvres j'étais tellement rouge qu'on ne reconnaissait plus mes cheveux de mon visage et les centaines de sifflements des pirates de Barbe Blanche n'aidant pas à me calmer.

« Ace, baka »

« Ahaha, bon il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, Luffy tu peux toujours te battre ? »

« Oui »

« Moi aussi je peux me battre »

« Toi tu ne fais rien pendant les 5 mois qu'il te reste compris ? »

Je lui sourit, heureuse qu'il le prenne de cette façon

« Merci Ace »

« De quoi ? »

« De me rendre heureuse »

« Arrête un peu c'est toi qui me rend heureux, on vas avoir un bébé et maintenant c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Arya tu m'as donné une raison de vivre et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ai jamais fait »

Alors qu'on souriez, débordant de joie à cause de nos retrouvailles, au loin Akainu se préparait et l'impensable approchait.

To be continued

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai commencé cette fanfic pendant les vacances de février donc ça fait 1 an et je n'aurais jamais imaginé être encore là après 30 chapitres et avoir toujours autant d'adepte merci beaucoup (je suis gentille maintenant parce qu'après vous aller me détester)


	35. Chapter 35

Désolé de vous poster ce chapitre si tard mais mon père avait bloqué l'ordi lol mais maintenant c'est fini et voici le DERNIER chapitre de ma fanfic j'espère qu'il vous plairas

Chapitre 35 : « parce que je t'aime »

Main dans la main, Ace et moi on traversa la grande place, abattant les ennemies qui se dressaient devant nous. Ace ne me lâchait pas et ne me laissait même pas approcher les marines. J'étais profondément touchée de son attention envers moi, j'avais toujours eu peur de la réaction qu'il aurait quand je lui annoncerais la nouvelle mais elle avait été au delà de mes espérances et maintenant j'étais sûre qu'il ferait un excellent père et cela, malgré les difficultés qu'on rencontrera sûrement. On se rapprochait de plus en plus de la baie où nous attendait les répliques du Moby Dick. Tout les pirates commençaient à se replier, seul Barbe Blanche ne bougea pas même quand nous sommes passer devant lui.

« Père ? »

Il se retourna vers nous et nous fit un timide sourire

« Venez, on rentre à la maison »

« Mes enfants je fais parti de l'ancien génération, je n'ai plus ma place dans ce monde »

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? c'est faux »

« Mais je suis heureux car je sais que le futur sera grand et beau » dit-il en me regardant

Je baissais la tête en comprenant ce qu'il comptais faire

« Maintenant partez et vivez, c'est mon dernier ordre en temps que capitaine »

« NON TU PEUX PAS FAIRE CA »

« J' AI DIT PARTEZ, C'EST UN ORDRE »

Impressionner par sa détermination, tous reprirent le chemin et commencèrent à monter sur les bateaux

« Ace il faut y aller »

« Ace, mon fil vas-y, tu as une femme magnifique et vous aller avoir un bébé, ne t'occupe pas d'un vieil homme comme moi »

« Mais…mais »

« Vas-y bon sang »

« Ok »

Ace repris sa course attrapant ma main au passage et laissant derrière Edward Newgate, l'homme le plus fort du monde, le premier empereur pirate, son père.

Luffy nous rejoignis et ensemble on se rapprochait toujours plus, on était maintenant à 30 mètres du bateau, 20 mètres, 15 mètres je sentais déjà le goût de la liberté, ça est je le voyais le berceau avec tout le monde autour, je le voyais notre bonheur et notre avenir, 10 mètres…

« Franchement quel homme pathétique ce barbe blanche mais ça ne m'étonne pas puisque c'est juste…un perdant »

Ca s'est passé au ralenti, doucement j'ai senti la main chaude de Ace quittée la mienne, lentement je me suis retournée pour le voir s'arrêter juste devant Akainu

« ACE »

« Non, Arya n'y vas pas » c'était Jimbei qui s'était interposé entre Luffy et moi alors qu'on allait rejoindre Ace

« Mais…ACE reviens, il te provoque, n'entre pas dans son jeu, je t'en pris »

« Comment tu peux parler de mon père de cette façon, sale chien de la marine ? retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire »

« AHAHAHA, je l'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un morveux monstrueux comme toi »

Je pouvais voir les poings de Ace s'enfonçaient dans sa paume jusqu'au sang et sa mâchoire se crisper. Je devais absolument le raisonner

« Ace je t'en supplie le bateau est là, partons »

« C'est ça, vous devriez fuir bande de lâche, la queue entre les jambes comme votre père »

« Mon père a changé ce monde »

« Ce n'est qu'un résidu qui a été incapable de se battre contre Roger et qui a parcouru les océans pour crée ce qu'il appelait une famille AHAHAHA c'est écœurant »

« REPETE UN PEU »

« ACE je t'en supplie viens, on rentre »

« Hiken si tu ne veux pas mourir tu devrais écouter les conseils de ta putain »

« N'INSULTE PAS MA FEMME, ORDURE »

« ACE NON »

Trop tard, Ace les poings en feu se précipita sur Akainu et le frappa en plein estomac, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui c'est passé après, je me souviens juste que quelques secondes après l'impact, Ace s'est retrouvé au sol la main gravement brûlée.

«ACE »

Luffy et moi on avait été projeté par l'impact et maintenant on été au sol côte à côte et légèrement sonné

« C'est pas possible Ace c'est fait brûler »

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais j'entendais la voix grave d'Akainu résonner dans l'air et me glacer le sang.

« Un conseil Ace si tu aime tellement ta femme et ton bâtard tu devrais faire plus attention à eux »

« NOOONN, ARYA LUFFY »

to be continued

Non je rigole, vous avez eu peur n'est ce pas ? je suis une grosse sadique

On repris nos esprit à l'appel de Ace et quand nous avons levé les yeux s'étaient pour voir Akainu foncer sur nous. D'instinct Luffy et moi on s'est rapproché et on s'est recroquevillé sur nous même redoutant l'impact. Mais rien, les secondes passaient mais rien.

« Luffy ça vas ? »

Je me tournais vers lui, il était assis les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, chaque membre de son corps tremblait

« Luffy qu'est ce qui… »

Je sentis quelque chose roulait sur mon doigts je baissais alors la tête vers le sol et ramassais le petit objet

« Une perle ? qu'est ce qu'une perle fait ici…..NON »

Je me retournais vivement

« ace »

Mes yeux se sont élargis, ma bouche s'est ouverte en un cri muet. Devant moi se dressait le spectacle le plus horrible que j'ai vu de ma vie. Ace s'était interposé entre nous et Akainu et maintenant le poings d'Akainu le….le traversais en deux. Je n'ai rien fait, absolument rien fait. J'en ai presque oublié de respirer, lentement Akainu retira son poing des entrailles de Ace et il tomba à genoux devant nous. Immédiatement Luffy et moi, dans un geste commun, nous l'avons rattrapé dans nos bras

« Ace…pourquoi ? »

Nos larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus et tout autour de nous un silence morbide s'installa

« Arya, Luffy…pardonnez moi »

« Tait-toi Ace, on vas te sortir de là »

« C'est trop tard »

« Mais non dis pas ça, UN MEDECIN VITE »

Un petit homme avec une trousse de secours arriva vers nous

« Vite docteur sauvez-le »

Il se pencha vers Ace et l'examina

« Alors ? »

Lentement il se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les miens

« Je suis dé… »

« NON T'A PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA, SAUVE LE, SAUVE LE »

« Arya, je t'ai dit que c'est…c'est trop tard »

« NON t'a pas le droit toi-aussi de dire ça… mais MERDE T'ES UN LOGIA TU PEUX PAS MOURIR »

« Arya….plutôt mourir maintenant que vivre 100 ans sans t'avoir connu je t'aime mon amour»

« Tais toi, tais toi Ace je peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existe pas »

« Mais il faudra bien que tu y arrive, puisque je pars »

« Non ne m'abandonne pas, ne nous abandonne pas »

« Désolé, j'aurais du t'écouter…comme toujours…mais c'était plus fort que moi…pardon »

« Je… »

« Arya, promet moi de vivre, remonte dans ce bateau et continue ta vie, trouve toi quelqu'un qui pourras bien s'occuper de toi »

« NON, je ne veux jamais en aimer un autre même pour quelques instants, Ace accroche toi je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. Si tu meurs comment pourrais-je vivre ? »

« Je suis désolé mais je peux pas »

« Bien sûr que si, tu as survécu à tous tu peux pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant »

« Arya, je n'ai jamais aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que toi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde »

« Pitié…snif snif…ne nous laisse pas seul »

« Mon ange ? »

« Oui »

« J'aimerais que tu me promette quelque chose d'autre »

« Tout ce que tu veux »

« Quand il seras naît tu pourras lui dire que je l'aime de tout mon être et qui seras toujours dans mon cœur »

« Bien sûr que non. Je lui dirais rien parce que c'est toi qui va le lui dire d'accord ? et alors on vivra comme une vrai famille d'accord Ace ?…Ace ?…..Ace….ACE »

Je sentis d'un coup son corps se refroidir dans mes bras

« NON, ATTENDS….ATTENDS….ATTENDS….NE ME LAISSE PAS…..ACE…..JE T'EN SUPPLIE…..attends….ace….attends…..je t'en pris »

Luffy devant moi avait perdu connaissance

« NNNOOOONNNN…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH »

Je m'écroulais violemment par terre, chacun de mes muscles me faisait mal, j'avais envie de vomir. Mes pleurs et mes cris résonnaient dans tout Marineford. Je me frappais violemment la tête contre le sol comme pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar, parce que la douleur me faisait oublier, j'avais mal à la gorge à force de crier. Tout mon esprit était embrouillé, j'étais incapable de me situer dans l'espace, j'étais totalement perdu. Je vis juste une lumière rougeâtre fonçait sur moi, je compris plus tard que c'était Akainu qui me chargeait mais alors que la mort se rapprochait, je sentis juste quelqu'un m'attraper, je vis juste quelque mèches de cheveux rouges et je l'entendis que cette phrase avant de sombrer

« Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire à ma fille ? »

(Il fait noir, je vois rien, je sens plus mes membres, ah si je peux bouger mon doigt je crois, c'est dur. J'entends rien ah…si j'entends quelque chose)

« Arya »

( j'entends pas très bien)

« Arya »

(quelqu'un m'appelle ? qui c'est ? je vois rien)

« Arya, réveille toi ma chérie, ouvre les yeux »

(Ouvrir les yeux ? c'est dur, je me sens fatiguée mais je vais essayer)

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux la lumière m'aveugla fortement, tout était un peu flou autour de moi mais je sentis que j'étais dans un lit et que quelqu'un me tenait la main. Je me retournais vers cette personne pour la reconnaître aussitôt

« Papa ? »

« Ohlàlà tu m'a fait peur ma chérie ça fait 2 mois que t'es dans le coma »

« 2 mois ? COMMENT VAS LE BEBE ? »

Je plaquais mes mains sur mon ventre pour découvrir qu'il avait presque doublé de volume

« Il vas très bien, ton bébé, il est robuste comme moi en…. »

« Et Ace ? »

Mon père baissa lentement la tête

« Arya, je suis désolé, je ne trouve pas les mots qui pourrons te sauver »

Il pris ma main et y déposa quelque chose dedans

« Soit forte, mon enfant »

J'écartais lentement les doigts pour découvrir dans le creux de ma main ma bague de fiançailles. J'ai tourné le dos à mon père et laissait mes larmes s'échapper.

Quelques temps plus tard :

Je suis accoudée à la fenêtre de ma cabine, le vent estival vient me fouetter gentiment le visage. Je remplit mes poumons de cet air pur de pleine mer. Le bateau glisse sur les vagues et engendre un doux balancement qui me berce doucement mais alors que j'allais m'endormir un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Je me retourne vers sa source avec un grand sourire et m'avance vers le berceau au centre de la pièce, je me penche délicatement pour voir mon fils qui s'agite dans son sommeil alors je le prend dans mes bras et le berce avec douceur. Puis, quand il s'endort enfin je le repose dans son lit, passe mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs et embrasse ses joues pleines de taches de rousseurs. Un léger coup sur ma porte se fait entendre

« Entrez »

« Capitaine ? »

« Que se passe t'il Marco ? »

« Un navire de marine est en approche »

« Bien j'arrive, appelle une infirmière qu'elle s'occupe du petit »

« Ok »

Je sort de ma cabine et m'avance sur le pont où mes nakamas m'attendait. Je m'empare d'une longue vue et la dirige vers un navire au sud

« Hum, c'est un gros navire, ces cales doivent être pleines »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait capitaine »

Je repli la longue vue et m'adresse à mes camarades avec une sourire rempli d'excitation

« Messieurs….chargez les canons »

Je m'appelle Portgas D Arya, j'ai 20 ans, je suis la fille de Shanks le roux et maintenant je suis le 5ème empereur pirate qui règne sur le monde.

Voilà c'est ça mon histoire, l'histoire de ma vie, l'histoire de Ace et Arya, l'histoire d'un amour interdit.

The end

Alors là vous pouvais pas me dire que le chapitre est court. Sinon à part ça NE ME TUEZ PAS je sais ce que vous pensez là devant votre écran (comment elle a pu faire ça à Ace la sal….) mais j'avais décidé dès le début que Ace mourrait et Arya vivrais alors ne m'en voulait pas trop. Il est vrai que vu vos reviews j'ai pensé à faire une fin meilleure ou même garder celle ci et en faire une alternative mais je pense que ma fanfic doit rester comme elle est désolé (je suis bien puni j'arrête pas de chialer) donc c'est l'heure des adieux (sortez les mouchoirs) jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir autant de fans qui me lirais, à chaque fois j'étais super contente quand je voyais dans ma boite mail un message de fanfiction. Elles m'ont toute fait énormément plaisir. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Kira1726 qui m'as posté ma toute première reviews (mais si j'ai plus eu de nouvelle après lol), ma meilleure amie Justice qui comme vous pouvais vous en douter m'as poster le plus de reviews, la grande sœur Elo qui m'as toujours encouragé même si elle m'as poser aucune reviews mdr. Je remercie également Sulfura29 et Moa qui après justice m'ont posté le plus de commentaires. Merci également à gun d'ange, maya, melissa, hibashira, nami-2, zbone, shockware, richard b. riddick, cece, yuki, (t'avais pas plus court lol), kimberly, akaisa-kun, t-rex, revan-hikin, tus, bakahatsu, us army, enilia, portgas d picha, naoki, akuma, victoria, akimi, love-manga-naruto (vive naruto), sweetiiz, namidu13, missmanga, pantera-sama, nami-love-sanji, bonbons231, eclipse1995, sabi, vic et alice, erochan, evan's28, k3lly-y, cromantique, leloo25011, manga-overs-dose, mamanonmie, miss44, misssarah20, hina, wow, hikari, one p hana, erutan, kady, darkness, d (t'avais pas plus long lol), horsejoker, sarhtorian, aiza, mimi44 et tous les autres qui m'ont suivit merci beaucoup, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible merci encore.

Au revoir

Portgas d Arya


End file.
